Dragon Riders
by kittycat3191
Summary: Plot up for grabs. Hiccup was raised by his mother in a clan called the Dragons riders. A known group for riding dragons and saving them as well. Drago want to capture one of them and sets his sites on young Hiccup. (Inspired by movie trailer or HTTYD 2)
1. Story plot

The island to the north are filled with fantasy and danger. Man and dragon have always fought each other since the beginning of time itself. No side showed victor but alas the balance have turned. Dragon were being ridden by these strange humanoid figures. They were tall and lanky. They wear horrid mask to scare off their enemies. Rumor has it that they live in a sanctuary filled with every dragon imaginable. There are those who try to find it but alas it has stayed hidden from human eyes. All except for the dragon riders.

XXXXX

Drago Bludvist was a dark, cruel man, known for slaughtering both man and beast. He had an army of thousand. His territories spread far and vast as everyone knew of the unholy man. Later in years, he began to craft ideas of raising another army. One idea he came close to seeing those mythical creatures on a dragon hunt called the dragon riders. Ideas plagues his mind of raising his own dragon army and rules as king over the Northern forever.

He had his best man on the job, Eret. The man had a cocky attitude and was very good at trapping dragons for Drago. But over the years, his plan had been foaled by the dragon riders. Last week they took down fifty trap and five of his best ships that he used for transport. They were stuck, but that didn't mean Drago would give up.

"How hard is it take down one simple rider." One of Drago's generals yelled at Eret.

"It's not just one simple rider. They move fast like the wind. Impossible to attack. And they fight like wild beast…."

"_Enough" _All men looked up at their leader was looking over some map on his desk. "We need them alive"

"Why sir, isn't better to have them dead than have all this mischief."

"The dragon sanctuary would be there home and if we take their home they will fall into our hands easily." Drago turned around to face his men. "I do need trainers, don't I?"

"You want to get the riders…to train dragons for you" The general thought he was crazy or just plain stupid. But he dare not say that out loud. No one spoke that way to Drago. "I not sure they will agre…"

"Find their weakness, and they will come begging for mercy." Drago hover over his general who looked scared.

Eret grin grew wide. "Which one you want?"

"The youngest would be best, don't you think" Dargo slammed his dagger into the map.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is an idea for another story that I came up with after watching HTTYD 2 trailer. The only problem is I have no middle to this story. I may or may not continue this but this plot has so much potential in it to become one that I want anyone to try and come up with a story for it.

(Characters)

Dragon Riders

Hiccup -is a young dragon rider who was raised by his mother Valka. A young outcast group of human/tribal/ Vikings who ride dragon. Hiccup is the youngest and is a curious person. He is an inventor, apprentice of a black smith called Odindal, who try to come up with new idea for fighting and riding dragons. Dargons name is toothless, and he is a night fury. Raised him since he first found him in an egg.

Valka- Mother to Hiccup. She was once the wife to the chief of berk but once she met cloudjumper her life changed. She wished to help dragons but that was going against her village policy, thus one night she left the village with her son hiccup. She deosn't trust people outside there group. Has a dragon named Cloudjumper.

Erien- third youngest. He is six years older than Hiccup. He is a strong fighter like his father. He is a big brother to Hiccup and Camiczai. Dragon similar looking to a Monstrous Nightmare except its head is thinner. Dragons name is Ran. Httyd video game, you can me a dragon that looks like a monstrous nightmare mix with an angler fish. Blue skin with a turquoise belly. Its horns have glowing balls at the end of each horn and is used to attract fish and prey.

Camicazi- second youngest. Three years older than Hiccup. She is very similar to the Camicazi from the books. She loves to pull pranks but knows when not to take is too far. She is one of the best de-trappers and an excellent thief. Came her with her mother, Bertha. She owns a large elegant air (European) dragon named kiri. Dragon has long while fluffy fur except for it neck to belly, which is shiny white/grey scales.

Ordindal- tall broad man. He is a giant compared to everyone else. He has a long beard with dread lock dirty blonde hair that cover his eyes and most of his face. Does not talk much but is kind even though he frightens outsiders with his giant appurtenance. He is the black smith in the group. Saw the position in Hiccup to invent and taught him how to be a black smith. He rides on a large broad dragon that looks like the grown up version of a Gronckles .

Tortel- Leader of the group. Dark skinned and looks to be close to African. He is tall, built, and is an excellent strategist. He was once a slave when Viking took him from English slave ship to their home. Escaped when a dragon attacked them. Still rides that dragon that saved him. A skeleton like water dragon named Narses.

Bertha- mother to Camicazi. Unlike the book Bertha is small and thin. She is two inches shorter than Valka. She came be apart of the group when her village was attacked by an enemy Viking, that they had no choice but to run. Were rescued by Tortel but sadly Camicazi's father died to a mortal wound before they could reach the sanctuary. She has a fire dragon which she named after her husband called Authun.

Skur- Father to Erien. Was a general in his own tribe but one night was attacked by the Drago army. No one survived but Shur and Erien when they had no choice but to escape to the woods. They were hunted by the army but later escaped to his son's and his earth dragon named Erlend.

Plot:

The plot of the story starts with the viewer learning about the dragon rider. We open with a similar prologue to the story "The little Dragon Rider". Valka has left her village with her son Hiccup, as they travel the sky they come across people riding dragons. They invite them to stay with them and later Valka and Hiccup stay and contribute the cause. When Hiccup is at the age of two he is plays with Camicazi and Erien. They stumbled on to a dragon egg that hold toothless. Over the years we learn about each character, until Hiccup reaches the age of 17 (HTTYD 2 age).

Then jump into how Drago decides to captors one of the dragon riders to review the location of Dragon Sanctuary and train his dragons. He tells them to captures the youngest, which of course it Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless sneak out to do a little fight testing. (First trailer). While flying through the sky he gets taken down. Hiccup is tangled in a net of rope and struggles to get out. He looks up to see he has landed on Eret's ship and try to escape. Hiccup gets injured along with Toothless, who got shot by a poisons arrow in the leg. (Does not damage Toothless but makes him sick and weak) They are able to escape but to Toothless's injury they have no choice but to land on an island which we later learn is berk.

Can these two make it back to the island before Drago finds them, or will their fellow dragon riders find them in time. And who are these strange Berkains.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

(The morning dawn had passed and now the sun was high in the sky over these dangerous waters. Looking closely at the sky, a small figure was plummeting its way to the ground. A closer look you can see that it looks to be human shape. This shape you see...is a young dragon rider)

"_How did I end up like this? It was supposed to be a normal flight. Like what Toothless and I do everyday. Now here I am hurtling ninety miles an hour towards the water. Oh Fire Lizards, this is going to really hurt._

(Time, literally, seemed to be standing still, for the man)

"_Okay, first off. You all are probable wandering who the heck is this random person who is hurtling to his death. Let me introduce myself, my name is Hiccup. I know I know, but it wasn't really my choice. My mom says that in our old clan, people would say 'that a hideous name will ward off gnomes and trolls.' And along the lines that it's what they call the runts of the litter. _

_I know what you're thinking. How can a 6 whatever inch guy be a runt. Well let me tell you that I wasn't always this way. _

_Let me start at the beginning, my mother, Valka, was a head strong, fierce and courageous young Viking of an island called Berk. She told me, my father couldn't help but fall in love with her, but there was one problem. Dragons. Like any Viking, my parents would hunt and kill, like normal Vikings would do, to who ever dare threatened their home. They never questioned why though, just did it. _

_It wasn't until one day my mother shot down a large beast that was roaming the skies at night. _

_My mother, at first, was thinking of waking the village to go hunt it down. But something inside of her told her to go get the beast herself. Without a second thought, she went after it. _

_She was strolling through the woods trying to find the beast but had no luck. She wondered how she could have lost such a large dragon. It wasn't until she stumbled onto some broken branches and destroyed trees that she found it. There is was, wrapped up in a tightly netted rope laid a gigantic orange owl face like creature. Its double wings were wrapped tightly around its body. It smashed in face looked at her like it was reading her like an open book. Waiting, like it knew that what she was her to do. It closed its eyes and leaned it head into the dirt like it was giving her the opportunity to strike. _

_Like so many lesson, like so many things that have been pounded into her over the years, somehow drifted off. This feeling, this dragon…..she couldn't do it. She quickly cut the rope hoping the dragon would fly away. Once the last rope that held the dragon down was cut, the rope slipped off and all the dragon did was stare. Stare straight at my mother, confused at her antics. She tried desperately to get it to fly, go, to do anything really. The dragon continued to stare at her, which let her have no choice but to let out as frustrated sigh as she went back to the village. _

_She remembers how she heard loud footsteps behind and turned to see the dragon follow her. She would yell at it, telling it to stay, but it every time she moved it followed her. _

_I can still laugh from the image that plagued my head when she told me this. _

_She said it was very frustrating how, the male dragon she named Cloudjumper, would follow her around like a lost puppy. It took a couple of winter to teach him to stay and to trust her. They became very close, he even gave her the gift of flight. She said it was the most wonderful feeling, being on Cloudjumper's back and watch the cloud roam around you, the wind in your face, the smell of sea water and earth through your nose. But with all that it still was not a good idea to bring the dragon into the village. Even with their close bond, the village would surely kill Cloudjumper._

_Fear ran through my mother at the thought of how the Vikings in the village would react. It's more of shoot first and ask question later my mom would say. That's why she kept him a secret. _

_A year had pass and my mom gave birth to me. I was small and helpless. Not at all what a Viking child should. Thus the name Hiccup. _

_Even with me, my mom felt her world was falling apart. She wasn't the same Viking anymore. She just couldn't harm a dragon after what she's been through with Cloudjumper. She couldn't tell the village, they would all think she was mad and banish her. She had no choice, she decided to pack up and leave, before they found out. Before they found Cloudjumper, she had to leave._

_During that night while she packed, she saw me. I was staring up at her wondering what she was doing when idea flowed through her. What would happen to me? Would I be okay? Would they except me or seem me as a curse that drove my mother away? Feeling dread, my mother said her mother instincts took over as she grabbed me and left._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_It had been hours since we left our home. It was cold, and getting close to dark. My mother wondered how long until we see land. It was only until they came to a large glacier field did they think to stop and rest of the night. It was bare but what choice did they have. Night was coming and my mother did not know if they would be able to make the night. _

_Trying to finding a spot to land, she had no idea that we were followed. A fire blast came from behind as she had no choice but to defend. She clutch me to her chest as Cloudjumper tried his best to protect us. She remembered it happened so fast. The blast of fire, trying to dodge and trying to head for cover. It wasn't until we were blocked by large ghostly blue, very thin tidal dragon that we came to a halt. It would have been more of a skeleton if not for the skin on the dragon's body. Its thin body made it swift, even while it fired at us. The dragon began to circle us, and my mother saw on the back of the creature was a dark skin man. His face was broad as he yelled in a strange language. She stared at him confused until he came to Old Norse. _

_The man spoke slow, but strong. Wanting to know why she was here and what she wanted. She told him that she was just trying to find shelter for the night and did not mean any harm. The man stared at her, like he was judging her before deciding her fate. He saw no harm in her and told her to follow._

_They flew through the glaciers until they came to a dark cavern. Entering it, they went through a long tunnel that began to warm up as they got more inside. The tunnel came to an end which revealed an entire island of green and clean water. Dragons flew all around them. It was the most spectacular site my mother had ever seen in her life. They came to a landing point on one of the main islands. My mother saw that they were not alone. Other riders with their dragons sat around a campfire as they looked up at their new arrival. Curious as they were, they did not pry. Except for the two children, a boy and girl. They wanted to know, so they ran up to the strange woman and her large dragon. Hearing their parents yell at them, the boy stopped, but the girl kept going. Ignoring her mother voice she wanted to know what my mother was holding. My mother introduced me to the little girl who stared at me with awe. She introduced herself as Camicazi to me and she stared blabbing on about how she lived her with her mother and that she would one day have her own dragon. _

_Camicazi was like any three year old. She seemed to think that Hiccup would understand her and kept on babbling. The other little boy would try to sneak a peek from a distance but Camicazi grabbed him and started saying that this was Erien and he is six years old. My mother said she could hear the boy whisperly say 'and a half'. My mother couldn't help but chuckle at the boy words._

_Because the kids did this, they broke the tensions that separated my mother and me from the rest. They each introduce themselves. First was the leader Tortel. He is the dark skinned man that rode the skeleton dragon. He says that part of his heritage comes from a land called African. He was once a slave on his way to a place called England but Vikings took him from the English slave ship to sail to their home to be sold. He was able to escape when a dragon attacked them. He still rides that dragon that saved him, which he calls Narses. _

_Next is a large giant tall broad man named Ordindal. He has a long beard with dread lock dirty blonde hair that cover his eyes and most of his face. He does not talk much but he is kind even though he frightens outsiders with his giant appearance. He is the black smith of the group. He rides on a large broad dragon that looks like the grown up version of a Gronckles . He named him Bard._

_Then there is Bertha, who is the mother of the three year old Camicazi. She was too like my mother who came from a Viking village._ _She came be a part of the group when her village was attacked by an enemies, who were another Viking clan, that they had no choice but to run. They were rescued by Tortel but sadly Camicazi's father died due to a mortal wound before they could reach the sanctuary. She has a fire dragon which she named after her husband called Authun._

_Last is Skur, Father of Erien. He was once a general in his own tribe but one night was attacked by the Drago army. No one survived but Skur and Erien when they had no choice but to escape to the woods. They were hunted by the army but later escaped with both his son's semi looking Monstrous Nightmare and his earth dragon named Erlend._

_My mother was astonished to see other riders like herself. But later learned that they had more in common than she thought. What turned out to be spending the night became more._

_xxxxxxxxxx _

_It had been a couple of years now and I was turning three. Camiczai, who I called Cammy at the time because I could not pronounce words very well, was playing with me until we came upon Erien, who I called Eri, and his dragon Ran. _

_I was so memorized by his dragon's uniqueness. Ran was very similar to a Monstrous Nightmare, except for the blue scales and the turquoise belly. Its horns and wings were amazing as well. On the end of each end were there glowing balls. Ran could dim or make them brighter. They were used to help attract prey. I think it's cool how when Erien rides Ran through the sky you can see the streak that the glow leaves. (think Monstrous Nightmare had a child with an angler fish)_

_Cammy on the other hand, was jealous of Erien and his dragon. She was six years old and wanted a dragon of her very own. Thus the two leading into another argument of "how it's not fair" and "it's not my fault no dragon likes you."_

"_Show off"_

"_Jealous much"_

_This also led to me getting bored and usually walking away. It wasn't until they start beating each other that the adults have to come and separate them. But that day was different. The day I met my friend and very own dragon. _

_I was about to walk away when I tripped over a large rock. Both Cammy and Eri turned to look at me to see my face covered in leaves and dirt. They both laughed at me while I tried not to cry. I turned to look at my tormentor to see that it was not a rock but a blue-ish purple dragon egg. I tried to get a better look at it but a dark shatter loomed over me. _

_Looking up, I saw that it was my mother along with the rest of the adults who had been looking for us. My mother asked me "What's that you got there?" She then picked me up and started whipping my face with her sleeve. "Why do I always find you dirty?" Trying to get away from my mother, I pointed my arms to the dragon egg. _

_Sadly, Tortel put his hand on the egg and shook his head. He said this one is dead and we left it. As we headed back to base camp, I looked over my mother's shoulders at the dead egg. Inside I knew that , that egg was no ordinary egg. _

_Once at base we heard the sound of rumbling along with dragons screeching at the sky. Ordindal said a storm's a-coming and we all prepared for the stormy night ahead._

_After eating our food the storm started to really show its power. Lighting crackled through the sky as the loud thunder soon followed. I jumped in my mother's arms every time a thunder came. My mother tried to calm me down, saying it was okay. Ordindal did something really weird that helps me out to this day. He watched the lightening, then counted with his fingers until under roar of thunder came about. _

_He told us that by counting we can see how far off the storm is. His father taught him this method for future storms. It became a game to us children and we all started counting. _

_A few minutes later, my eyes began to droop as sleep was beginning to overtake me. It wasn't until a loud boom followed by a bright light from a lightning bolt hitting the ground did we all jump in surprise and fright. _

_For some reason my body moved on its own. I got out of my mother's arms and ran towards were the lighting struck. My mother and everyone else ran after me. We came to a halt at a giant crater in the ground with only the same blue-ish purple dragon egg in the middle. Electricity coursing around the egg as tiny crackle and cooing could be heard. _

_I went down into the crater and my mother shouted at me to stop, but Tortel held her back. I came up to the strange egg and watched as little eyes began to look out from the cracks. I tried to coax the baby dragon out of the egg and large wing broke out of the egg. The egg then shattered to pieces as out came a black cat/bat like dragon. His yellowish-green eyes widely stared up at me, as he began to let out a coo._

_I heard Skur say "Will you look at that. Lighting and death itself."_

"_A Night Fury" Said Ordindal. "I only heard of them from the legends"_

_I stuck my hand out as the baby Night Fury began to sniff it. It let out a sneeze that let out a plasma bolt. His powerful blast knocked back on his butt and he stared sniffling. I laugh at the silly dragon and tried the best I could to hold him._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After that day, Toothless and I became inseparable. Your probably wondering why in __the __Thunderdrum's name did I name a Night Fury Toothless. At first the dragon had no sign of teeth, which shocked most of us. It was only until lunch time did the Night Fury show off his pearly whites. Apparently Night Furies have attractable teeth. And thus I called him Toothless and he would come whenever I called him that. _

_Plus I was three. So what, sick a terror on me. _

_If you're wondering about Cammy, don't. She got her own dragon one day when she thought someone was messy with her. It was a white long furry air dragon that had a sliverish-white scale tummy. Its horns were twisted like a sheep's. To tell you the truth, we didn't see it until it blew hot air on Cammy's neck._

_Sad part was that it was quick and whenever she turned around it would quickly hide on the other side her. She would often yell at us to quit it, but we tried to tell her it wasn't us. But alas the dragon blended so well into the white stony background that you could see it. Its horns look like branches growing out of the rock. _

_It continued like this for days, until Cammy got fed up with it. She would start building weird contraptions to try and catch the beast that loved to torment her. Whenever we tried to ask, but she would __only __say that 'she was on a mission' and run off with all her supplies. _

_After a while, she trapped herself in one of her own devices and it was too far for anyone to help her. Thus she was left with only one thing. The white dragon. She told me that she knew that it was staring at her in mock for at least two hours, forty-three minutes, and ninety-three seconds. _

_After that they had a mutual bond in tormenting everyone one else. Until she would get yelled at. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After a couple of years, Toothless and I were old enough to take our first flight together. It was scary at first since I never ridden a dragon by myself before. I had always ridden with my mother and she too was worried. The first flight was been amazing. I know understood why everyone said the first flight was special. Every day to every year I would practice on Toothless. We loved the challenge of daring courses and races with the others. _

_Ordindal saw me try to sketch out new idea of how we can go faster. He showed me his practice and got me hooked on the work of a black smith. We even came up with saddles for our dragons, which actually reduced the problem of back aches and soars. _

_Every day was a new day in our lives as dragon riders. We were outcast, people who rode wild untamable beast who would kill a man just for by looking at him. We thought that we could be happy. Live like this with no one who could bother us. But all dreams have to come to an end. That days we meet our eternal enemy. _

_A Viking ship was along the shorelines due to broken sails from probably a storm. They probably thought that they had hit a remote glacier. We had no time to think for when we saw them they had seen us. That day, the man known as Drago, had form a dark plan into his head. Our mission from that day forth was to protect the dragons who have protected us. We would fight until we were no more. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello everyone, sorry this is taking so long to update. I know you like the idea of this story and want me to continue. I will try my best to update it and add more chapters, but it will be very slow. I am still trying to come up with ideas for chapters and hopefully it will not take till the second movie to come out that I will be in full swing.**

**Yes, this story is up for grabs if you want to write your own version of this. You never know, your story might help me with mine. This is how I was able to write the Atlantis (Hijack).**

**As for the questions on this chapter, no the story is not going to be a Hiccup pov. This is just a similar opening to the first movie and some of the episodes where hiccup opens up with his voice explaining something's then the story plays out from any pov. Except this story is going to be writer's. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try as fast I can to put up another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 1

Fire was blasted as the field of battle roared through the harsh island that was surrounded by cold glaciers. Vikings were battling it out with their mythological enemy known as the Dragon Riders. The Vikings had come to this island years ago to capture and ensnare dragons. They were led by the most viscous hunter of the Viking world.

He was an older man, age ranging in the thirties to forties. No one dare asked for fear of getting a dagger to the heart. Even with his one eye, the other badly scarred that Eret hid under a leather eye-patch, he was still quick as lighting. Scaled chainmail, along with talons and teeth from the dragons he had taken down. Trophies they were, but these dragons needed to be caught alive for his employer. More of a master in other men's eyes.

Drago Bludvist. Known for being a madman, for stories say that Drago took down a whole armada with his bare hands. The man was calm but cruel as he knew every man's weakness. Anyone who went up against this man were faced with horrible Viking tortures that no man should ever be in.

That's why no one went up against Drago. That's why Eret is forced to fight against these dragon riders. The Dragon Riders were tricky and were winning this fight. Eret watched as one of the dragon riders jumped off the thin white hairy dragon onto one of his traps.

It moved quickly down the trap as it began to dismantle it. Eret yelled at a group of soldiers to go after it before it let out the dragons inside.

The soldiers quickly got to the trap and came face to face with the dragon rider. Its body was thin and lanky. Bands of dirty bandages were wrapped around its arms and legs. It wore dark brown pants with what looked to be a pinkish-grey dress like shirt. It had armor on its shoulders and a long band across its chest that held tools and daggers. Its face was covered by a horrid mask that had a white face, red ruby eyes, and spikes that came out of the sides of it. The mask had dirty, matted blonder hair coming out the back of it. With the dragon rider's figure you would guess it was female.

The female dragon rider took out one of her daggers. Ready to fight the men if they dare touch her. The soldiers brought up their spears and axes and pointed them at the female. As the men got closer, all of the sudden a roar was heard. The men looked up to see a glowing Monstrous Nightmare. It too had a rider on it with a blue mask.

The horns and wings from Monstrous Nightmare began to glow brightly. The Vikings had no choice but to shield their eyes from the bright light. While the soldiers were busy, the female went back to undoing the trap. The metal dome opened up allowing one of the dragons to escape. The other dragon, known as a Gronkle, was still stuck in a large rope net. The female jumped into the trap and started to cut the ropes.

Once all the ropes were cut, the female climbed onto the Gronkle's back as it flew into the sky. High up in the sky, she jumped off the Gronkle's back and onto her white fur dragon. Swiftly they flew into the sky as they went off to help out the others.

Eret gritted his teeth at the loss of two wild dragons. He saw no choice but to collect the other dragons he had and get his men out of here. Yelling at his men to tell the other Vikings to retreat, they headed for the boats.

Once the shouts were heard, the men ran back to the boats as fast as they could. The heat of the fires blasting behind them. Some of the men on the boats were trying to pull the beasts into their cages. It wasn't until a screeching, sound barrier sound was heard did the men grow more alarmed.

One of the men shouted "Night Fury!" And everyone ducked and covered for after the sound came a huge blast. One of the boats lit on fire as the cages that held the dragons fell apart. Dragons flew off the boat and headed for land.

The men shouted to get the quivers and catapults ready to defend themselves. As boulders and arrows tried to hit the Night Fury. The beast easily escaped their mark. The dragon flew close to one of the boats as its riders jumped off its back. The man was tall and had muscles of a normal man. You could tell he was still young, by the way his body moved, he acted to be by the end of his teen years. The mask he wore looked like one of a normal warrior Viking helmet from the olden days. The man did some hand signals as the Night Fury nodded its head and flew off.

Eret saw that the man was heading towards one of the cages. He did not want to lose anymore dragons than he already had. He grabbed his swords and went after the boy. Jumping from boat to boat Eret came face to back with the rider. The young rider had already taken off the nails and bolts. He signaled for the dragons not to move yet as he turned to face the hunter.

Eret knew that the youngling was smirking at him under that mask. Cocky the rider was. Well Eret was not gonna let this boy get away with messy with his men and taking his dragons away. Lifting up his sword, he charged at the boy. The rider used the cage bars to lift himself up and over the hunter. The hunter rammed himself into the cage with a thud. Gaining his composure, Eret turned around with anger flaring in his eyes.

The boy took a step back and cupped his hands to his mask. He let out what sounded like a dragoness roar that sent confusion to the hunter. A roar answer the rider back as the Night Fury dove down at the boat. The boy jumped onto the serpent like figurehead and onto the Night Furies back as the black creature zipped by. Eret stomped his foot in anger but turned to see the dragons on the boat out of the cages and fly off.

Suddenly, something in the water was coming towards the back boats. Eret eyes widen, for he had been in this situation before. He shouted to the men to get off the back boats and head to the others. Quickly everyone rushed to the other boats for out of the water came a tidal dragon that looked to be made of bone. It opened it mouth to let out a hot spew of acid and hot water at the boats. The boats began to dissolve under the hot spray.

All five of Eret's boats went down and a few of the men who were still on them had no choice but to jump off and swim to the last of the boats. Eret gritted and slammed his sword into the floor of the boat as he saw all eight of the dragon rider watch them leave. Letting out a yell of frustration at the riders and their dragons.

Once the yelling had died, riders all turned and left. Back to their homes they went. The Dragon Sanctuary. The holy grail of any dragon hunter would wish to get to. Eret turned and headed to the front of the boat. Angry and frustrated by the effort they made today. For he knew what was about to come next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time when Eret and his men landed on the heavily armored Fortress. Eret was called right away to Drago's office. When he arrived, Eret was faced with anger from some of the other Vikings that belong to Drago's army.

"We gave fifty of our best men and you return with not only six out of fifteen boats. But only five, FIVE dragons none the less!" The General known as Scurvy yelled at Eret.

"I told you that I need more men!" Eret yelled back at the General. "I told you that fifty men was not enough. I told you that the dragon riders were no easy enemy. They took down all of my traps and surpassed your men."

"How hard could it be to take down one simple rider." Scurvy figured that it was Eret's fault for losing the dragons. His men were in the finest shape and that these so called dragon riders were mere exaggerations.

"It's not just one simple rider. It's a whole group of them. They move fast like the wind. It is impossible to attack them. And they fight like wild beasts. I would love to take them down but its…"

"_Enough_" All men looked up at their leader was looking over a large map on his desk. The man, from the back, had long blackish- grey dread locks. His voice deep and gruff as he spoke "We need them alive"

"Why sir, isn't better to have them dead than have all this mischief." Scurvy was confused by his chief's words.

"The Dragon Sanctuary would be there home and if we take their home, they will fall into our hands." Drago turned around to face his men as he raised an eye-brow as he spoke. "I do need trainers, don't I?"

"You want to get the riders…to train dragons for you" The general thought he was crazy or just plain stupid. But he dare not say that out loud. No one spoke that way to Drago. "I not sure they will agre…"

"Find their weakness" Drago said simply as he sat back down on his chair.

"Weakness, sir?" Scurvy asked.

"Everyone has a weakness. It's their heart and soul. Once we have their weakness, they will be powerless to stop us." Drago got up from his chair and hover over his general, who looked scared. "They will come begging for mercy to protect their weakness."

Eret grin grew wide at the thought of having one of those dragon riders under his finger. To watch as everything they protected fall apart in front of them. "Which one do you want?"

"The youngest would be best, don't you think" Drago slammed his dagger into the map that showed the island that Eret had fought the riders on. "Time to head out boys. Our new friend awaits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Dragon Sanctuary, the sun was beginning to rise. Inside every dragon was sleeping with a couple of them snoring. The dragon riders had their masks off and were sleeping by their dragons. They used the dragon's wings as blankets against the cold. The dragon's warm bodies would produce heat to keep the humans warm. A peaceful sleep had consumed them all.

All except for one rider. A seventeen year old boy named Hiccup was up early for some flying with his dragon Toothless. Hiccup crept passed the sleeping riders, trying desperately hard not to wake anyone up. He knew the rules that everyone must travel with a buddy but he just had to try out his newest invention.

Stepping ever so silently, it wasn't until he accidentally stepped on a lone twig that a loud crack was heard. Hiccup froze on the spot and quickly looked, with his eyes, at Camicazi who only turned to sleep into her dragon. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, he hastily went on his way.

Once he reached the outer part of their home where Toothless was waiting for him. Hiccup saw Toothless was geared up with his saddle that Hiccup had put on the dragon only a few minutes ago. And that Night Fury was laying down asleep.

"Toothless" Hiccup whispered to the Night Fury as he put on the rest of the gear. "Come on Toothless." When Hiccup finished putting the rest of the gear he went to the front of the dragon and faced him. "I know you rather fly this fine morning than sleep."

Toothless's eyes snapped open as he began to lick his rider's face. Hiccup quietly yelled at the dragon to stop it. Letting out a chuckle he patted the dragon's head. Hiccup climbed onto the back of Toothless, placing his helmet on his head, they flew out into the tunnels and exited to the outside world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were fast as they moved through the ice obstacle course that laid outside their home like it was nothing. These glaciers had formations that were great for flying through. Some of them would have narrow loops, close together hurtles, and thousands of sharp pointy ice shards that if a rider were to fall off he would surely die. A daredevil's paradise.

When Hiccup and Toothless cleared the course they departed the glacier and were now over open water. Hiccup took his legs from under him and went flat against Toothless back. This added speed and allowed them to do more dynamic stunts.

They dove at the water as a bunch of Thunderdrums swam up and down the water like a pod of whales. Making their way around the pod as if they too were an obstacle course. They did one last roll under the lead Thunderdrum's wing before heading back up into the air. Hiccup went back into a sitting position as they headed into the clouds. In the clouds, they darted back and forth between them. Doing flips and sharp turns, Toothless gliding on his back with Hiccup held on. They topped it off with a tight barrel roll into the sky. Toothless hatled his wings as they dropped back down into the lower clouds. They flew back at a normal pass as Hiccup set up to test his new invention.

"You ready Toothless." Hiccup heard his buddy let out an unhappy growls. It made the boy chuckle as he then tried to reassure the dragon. "Toothless, everything will be fine."

Hiccup sat up straight and let his feet dangle. Toothless had a broad look on his face as his rider fell off his side. Hiccup was heading head first into the water at high velocity. Toothless darted after the young ride, acting like a safe line in case something were to go wrong. They came face to face with each other as they twirled around each other. Hiccup look at Toothless and Toothless gave Hiccup one of his goofy smiles with his tongue sticking out. Hiccup chuckled at his friends antics.

Hiccup looked back down and saw the water coming into view. He knew it was time and put his arms into the straps that hung out his legs. He pulled hard as he could and out came the leather wings that made him look like a flying squirrel. He was forced back into the sky and came to a glide. They both pulled up just below the clouds and hiccup quickly let out the spine he created.

"This is amazing!" Hiccup could not believe his new invention was a success. He had so many idea of how this could help the riders out. But first it needed to be tested more before he introduced it to the family. Right now Hiccup and Toothless would just enjoy the flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the water, however, was one of the Viking ships that was run by Eret.

"There you are" Eret was looking through an eye glass as he watched Hiccup fly through the sky. He had heard rumors of a dragon with a strange creature on its back. Who knew that it happened to be the rider he was looking for.

"You sure that's him?" Asked one of the soldiers that was assigned to Eret's ship.

Eret let out a sigh of frustration. "He is riding a dragon and wears a mask. How hard is that to see?"

"But what's he wearing and how is he flying on his own" The solider thought the man must be bewixed or magical to be able to do that.

Eret tried very hard not to kill the man. Beggars can't be choices. It either brains or brawns with these men. "They create many inventions to beat us and this must be in testing." Letting out one more groan before he yelled at the men. "Get the device ready. Drago wants his trainer at home by sundown"

The men ran over to a large device that was covered by a large white cloth. Two of the men took off a tarp to reveal a catapult like device that had a twist to it. Eret told the men to steady as they aimed at the aimless rider. Once in line Eret shouted "FIRE!"

xxxx

Hiccup was about to tell Toothless to line up with him so he could get on the dragon's back again but suddenly heard a loud bang sound coming from under them. They only had time to look down before Hiccup was caught in a giant net. Hiccup began to hurtle to the ground with forced that Toothless had a hard time keep up with him. Hiccup tried to get out of the net while crying out to his friend for help. Toothless tried desperately to get to Hiccup, but he could not keep up with the speed that Hiccup was falling at.

They both hit the water with force that caused a medium size tidal wave. The boat rocked back and forth before coming to a halt. The boat took out its paddles and began to row towards where the duo had landed. When they saw the ropes come up to the top of the water due to the light air that filled the leather balls, they were filled to make their catch float, one of the Vikings took a pole with the hook on the end of it and pulled it closer to the boat. Once close enough, Eret tried to pull the net onto the boat.

"Is he dead" Asking since the net did not move in the water. But after the soldier said that, the net began to trash violently.

"Apparently not!" Eret said sarcastically. "Hurry up you idiots and get him on board!"

Eret and a couple men pulled the net on board. Once on board, Hiccup thrashed and growled. He got the net off of him with the small knife that he had hidden in one of his pockets. Holding the knife in front of him, Hiccup saw that it was the same hunter he had battled with the other day.

Eret saw that the rider was going to cup his hand and yelled at his men. "Quickly, before he calls for reinforcements!"

The men tried to grab Hiccup but the boy quickly moved away. Some of the Vikings tried to shoot him with their arrows or cut him with axes and swords.

Eret yelled at the men for trying to take out their target. "You morons! We need him alive!"

Hiccup did not want to know what the hunter meant by needing him alive. He just wanted to find Toothless and get out of here.

Hiccup jumped back again from another man who tried to slash him. Another blade came at Hiccup's side and the rider was only able to barely dodge it. The blade was sadly able to slash Hiccup's side. Not a mortal wound, but it did cut deep. Hiccup held his side as his back hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run, young dragon rider" Eret sneered at the boy. He had him now, the rider was cornered with nowhere to run.

All of the sudden the boat rocked tremendously as out of the water came the Night Fury. Hiccup was so glad to see his friend. Toothless landed in front of his rider protectively as he blasted and swiped the men away. Hiccup quickly got on the back of Toothless and they flew away from the boat.

"Noooo!" Eret shouted as he watched them fly off.

xxx

Up in the air, Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. He was this close to becoming a prisoner on the hunter's ship. Deadly Nadders, would he hear a mouth full from the others when he gets back. Looking at his wound, he saw that some blood was bleeding through. He had to get home so the wound could get stitched up or else it might get infected or worse, he might bleed to death .

Toothless began to glide at a normal pace until he felt pain strike his body. Hiccup clutch Toothless saddle as he looked around for the cause. He saw that in Toothless's right thigh was an arrow. Horrified, he looked for where the arrow had come from.

xxxx

On the water, was another Viking ship. The quiver that was used to strike the Night Fury was in the hands of none other than Drago himself. He let a smile spread on face as he tossed the weapon to Scurvy. The boat Eret was on had come alongside them and Eret began asking question as he climbed onto the Drago's ship.

"Are we just going to let them get away?" Eret was very confused as to why Drago had only struck the dragon with one arrow and let them turn and leave.

"That was no ordinary arrow" Dargo got out a map and ordered one of the men to hold it up for him. "That arrow was dipped with a toxic poison." Drago saw that Eret was horrified. Eret must be thinking why would Drago wanted to kill such a magnificent beast than have it be part of his army. "Don't worry. It won't kill it. It will just make it very sick. And if the dragon is sick, they'll have to land" Drago looked at the map the soldier had open and was holding up so Drago and the men could see.

Eret came over to look at the map "We'll start searching right away"

Drago turned to look at Scurvy as he asked him a question. "How long do you think it will take before the poison sets in?"

"Not long sir. The boy and his dragon should be landing any second" Scurvy smirked.

"Correct." Drago pointed on the map at three islands that were close to them. "We split up and look here"

Eret looked closely at the map and eyes widen at one of the islands that Drago wanted them to search. "Um, sir. This is the island of….."

"Search every island. If the people put up a fuss… kill el'm. I want that dragon rider found by dusk tomorrow. If not, it will be your head I take next." Drago pocked his finger into Eret's chest, who nodded vivaciously and climbed back onto his boat.

Drago let a smirk as three more ships behind his sailed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup was past panicking, he was freaking out. He was hurt, Toothless had an arrow in his thigh and he had a whole army after him. How could this get any worse? Hiccup then felt Toothless drop and he let out a yelp as Toothless tried to glide again.

Hiccup turned his attention back to the arrow. Touching the wound, Hiccup got blood on his hand and started smelling it. Poison. Toothless would get worse if they stayed in the sky any longer. They were too far off from the Dragon Sanctuary. They had to land and fast.

Hiccup scanned the water to see if he could find some kind of island they could land on. He spotted something in the distance that looked like a large green filled island. Hiccup felt Toothless drop again. They had no choice. They had to land before Toothless gets any worse.

They were only a few feet away before Toothless strength gave out and they crashed into dirt. Hiccup flew off Toothless back and onto the ground. Hiccup quickly got to his feet and he rushed over to the fallen dragon. Hiccup held the dragon's head as he tried desperately to get Toothless to open his eyes.

"Toothless. Come on buddy, I know you're tired but you have to stay with me" Hiccup saw that Toothless eyes cracked open, but he could see the dragon was very weak. Hiccup tried to get the dragon to his feet. "We can't stay here. We need to find shelter."

Toothless let out an agonizing roar. He wanted to sleep, he didn't feel so good. Why couldn't Hiccup let him be? Toothless shakily got to his feet as Hiccup tried the best he could to help Toothless.

It felt like they were walking for hours until they came to a small cave. Placing Toothless inside, Hiccup went to work on the dragon's wound. He pulled the arrow out and tried to suck out as much of the poison as he could. Once he was done with that he quickly went into his supplies and got out herbs that could remedy Toothless's condition.

Oh how he wish he had Tortel with him. He was best when it came to poison. Hiccup had no time to think of that now. He had to fix Toothless. Grinding the herbs, he turned it into a paste like substance. He went over to Toothless and tried to pry open his mouth. "Come on bud. I need you to take this."

Toothless let out a moan of complaint but complied. The bitter taste on his tongue sent shiver up his spine. The dragon began to feel little better but not enough to move. Tiredness consumed the weak Night Fury, so instead he fell into a deep slumber. Hiccup got up quickly and went out to get more branches and leaves to cover the cave in case the hunter or Vikings came looking for them. Once that was done, the sun began to set. Hiccup sat down and felt the adrenalin leave him. A pain shot through his body as he remembered his own injury. He looked down at his wound to see that is bleeding heavily from being stretched, ripped, and covered in dirt and grime.

Hiccup practically crawled over to the gear that was still on Toothless. He quickly got out some purified salt water to clean his and Toothless wound. They both screamed in agony as the water touched their wounds. Hiccup did one last thing before sleep consumed him was that he reach into the semi large pouch and took out a small terrible terror that he called Sharpshot.

With everything that happen today it was a miracle that the little dragon was not killed in the sack. Hiccup put Sharpshot down and began to write on a piece of paper of what had happen and that he needed help. Tying the note, a small herb so that it could lead the others to them, and a bloody piece of his shirt so they would hurry, onto the small dragon. Hiccup opened one of the branches to allow the dragon to fly back to the Dragon Sanctuary.

After watching the small dragon leave, he went back inside the cave and put his back up against Toothless. Letting out a sigh of relief, the last of the adrenalin escaped Hiccup as his eyes began to finally droop. He saw something glowing from behind the cover, but was unable to move. Hiccup could not believe it. They were going to be captured by the hunters and they could do nothing to stop it. That last thing Hiccup saw before darkness hit, was a girl his own age with braided blonde hair and a Deadly Nadder behind her.

"Astrid…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Both you and I are very lucky that I was able to write another chapter. I am hoping I can do it again. Yes, this will be a Hiccup x Astrid story.**


	4. Chapter 2: Flashback

_(Flashback to three years ago)_

Ordindal was humming a happy tune while working on his iron works. He was hammering away at a piece of metal that he was turning into a sword. He placed the red hot iron into the water and steam simmered out as the iron cooled. Once finish, Ordindal took out the sword and held it up into the air. Proud of the work he did on the blade, he flipped the sword over to check his work when he heard footsteps of a young teen.

"What's that you got there, Ordindal?"

Ordindal didn't have to look to see that it was his young apprentice Hiccup. He saw that his sword was perfect and turned to toss to Hiccup. "Catch."

Grabbing a hold of the sword, Hiccup was surprised to see that the blade did not weigh that much. "Wow, so light." Hiccup test the blade by swinging it. "But I don't think it will hold up in battle" Hiccup gave the blade back to Ordindal and was sad to see such fine work go unused.

"That's what I thought too. Until I did this…." Ordindal swung the sword at a tree and it slit through the trunk like butter. Once through, Ordindal turned around as the tree fell to the ground. "See, not a nick in the blade at all." Ordindal handed the blade back to Hiccup so he could see for himself.

"This is amazing." Hiccup was awestruck by the power of this new iron. "Think of all we could accomplish with this. We can build better weapon." Hiccup had ideas flowed through his head, until a question roared in his head. "How did you come by this?"

Ordindal began to think as he spoke "Came across a few Gronkles that we eating. A few of them were sick so I tried to help them. Though at the end, they barfed up quite a lot of lava."

Hiccup eyes widen as he realized the answer. "So this is made out of…"

"I call it Gronkle Iron. I made so many items with it that I'm hoping I don't run out before I'm done with all of my ideas" Ordindal pointed to his weapons on the side of the shop.

"Interesting" Hiccup looked at the weapon as he ran his hand over it.

"I was hoping it could help you with tomorrow." Ordindal look at Hiccup with worriedness.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Hiccup walked into his own spot in the corner to take out his own invention. "I've been working on something that will help me out. Because well you know"

"Can't lift a hammer, can't swing an axe or through one of these" Ordindal held up two heavy iron balls that were tied together by a long rope that was called a Bola.

"Thank you Ordindal." Hiccup said sarcastically as he finished digging through his stuff to bring out a large circular objected made of wood that was as big as Hiccup's upper body.

"A shield?" Now Ordindal was just confused.

"Not just any shield. With this shield I can…." Hiccup put his hand on a trigger and the large half sphere wooden object in the middle of the shield flung forward, with a lot of rope behind it, wrapped around Ordindal, like a hookshot, and pulled Hiccup to the giant man.

Ordindal look at the rope that was wrapped around him to the shield that was connected to Hiccup. "Handy"

Hiccup undid the rope and released Ordindal. "I haven't worked out most of the kinks and I'm sure I will be able to use it for tomorrow." Hiccup placed the shield on the table and could see Ordindal coming over to his work stations to take a closer look at the shield.

"_Hiccup"_

The two looked up from the shield to see Hiccup's mother, Valka, at the door.

"I need to have a word with you. Can you please come here?" Valka asked as Hiccup went around the table and followed after her.

Ordindal watched Hiccup leave before he looked around and then began fiddling with the shield. He began to look for the trigger before he pulled something and the shield began to open up into a cross bow like design. One of the ends of the bow smacked Ordinal in the face which caused him to rub the sore spot. "Catapult. Should have seen that coming." He put it back into its shield position before taking the unique weapon away.

xxxxxxx

Hiccup and Valka walked over to a quaint spot along the cliffs that were only just a few feet from Ordindal's work shop. They were walking together side by side arguing about the event that would take place tomorrow.

"Mom, I know you are worried about me taking the test tomorrow, but how am I going to prove myself if I don't take this chance." Hiccup tried to make his mother understand that he wasn't as powerless as everyone thought he was.

"I know that, but you have to know that as a mother, I worry about my son" Valka grabbed Hiccup hand, bring him to a halt. "You have to realize that this is a big deal. You three are about to embark on a dangerous journey where I can't help you…"

"Yes I know. Tomorrow is the day that Eri, Cammy, and I will embark on a journey to see how we will act as a group. It's only going to be just the three of us and it's a one day training mission to be able to act as one and be able to take on anything that challenges us. And that….." Hiccup went on and on about their test until his mother interrupted him.

"And you're still a child" Valka kneeled down in front of her son so she can look at him in the eye. "You are my only son and I worry that anything can happen to you."

"Mom…." Hiccup knew that his mother wanted to protect him, but he just felt like he needed this chance to prove himself. "I'll be fine. You forget that Toothless will be with me and I remember everything you and the adults have taught me." Hiccup could feel his mother avert her teary eyes. "Besides…no one would dare to mess with all this"

Valka laughed at her son's joke and it made her feel a little better. "And what about Erien and Camicazi?"

Hiccup thought about it for a minute before giving his mother an answer. "They can be a perfect distraction. I can use that when we get in a sticky situation. You know, "_confuse the enemy"_. Quoting the words, Hiccup saw his mother was giving him a disproving look up, but Hiccup knew that inside his mother was laughing.

Whacking her son lightly on the head, she said. "I just worry about you sometimes. Even when you're with Toothless you can be a little….reckless"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and gave an embarrassed smile as he knew what his mother was talking about. Hiccup and Toothless were definitely daredevils. And because of Hiccup's short attention span, he can be quite handful. Another thing was that it didn't help that he couldn't even beat Camicazi in a simple arm wrestling contest. Sure she was older but still, Camicazi was more skinny than Hiccup is and she still can pin him to the ground like he was just a simple Terrible Terror. "I know I can be …reckless. But with this new invention I making, I'll be able to…"

"Hiccup!"

The two look to the left of them to see Ordindal tossing the shield to Hiccup. Hiccup caught the shield with ease as he looked at the weapon. Hiccup could not believe what Ordindal had done to his shield. It was cover in the Gronkle iron that Ordindal had used on many of his new weapons.

It was light and very easy to carry. Hiccup ran his finger along the metal casing in awe at the brilliant weapon. "This is…this is…"

"Amazing? Spectacular….Cool?" Ordinal came up next to the two as he watched Hiccup open his weapon to reveal its crossbow straight.

"Thank you.. Thank you so much…."Hiccup was lost for words.

Ordindal held up one of his hands to pause Hiccup. "Just promise us you will be safe. That's all I ask."

A smile spread on Hiccup's face as he pointed the cross bow at a tree and fired. The arrow shot out of the quiver with high speed as it hit its mark with ease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the sun was rising up over the water as the cool air began to warm up. Inside the Sanctuary, the three youngest riders were saddling up there dragons with supplies, maps, and weapons for the day ahead. They said their goodbye to their parents and family as they climbed onto the back of their dragons. Hiccup had his shield on his back while Camicazi had her daggers on a strap across her chest and Erien had a sword on his back.

Their dragons gave roars and growls as they too were ready to leave. They could feel the sadness and tension in the air from the humans. Knowing that today was to be important; they were ready to protect their rider's from whatever danger is to come.

Tortel came in front of the dragons and their riders and gave a speech of what is to come. "As you all know. These three are our future and we must know if they can handle that future. They must be brave, intelligent, kind, fierce. They must be able to handle whatever life throws at them and be able to conquer it."

The riders held their breaths during the speech, knowing that the future of this clan rest within them.

"You must work as a team. You have to rely, not only on your dragon, but each other. That is why I am putting a leader in charge of this group."

The riders and dragons looked at one another with curiosity and rivalry. Each one wanting to be in charge. They knew that only one of them can be a real leader.

"I have come to a decision and decided…" Tortel paused to look at everyone. He could hear silence of anticipation of his choice. "Erien…. will be in charge."

Camicazi let out a low groan as she looked at Erien with jealousy. Erien turned to smirk at her but it quickly died as the weight of its all fell on Erien's shoulder as a leader.

"Now then" Tortel stepped away from the opening as the young riders flew out the cave and into the open water.

They group watched the children, who took their first steps as adult, leave. The adults turned and jumped onto their own dragon's back and headed back into the Sanctuary. All except for Ordindal.

Ordindal stared out into the open sea. Out into open sky, Ordindal could see a red tint in the air. The air was tense and hot. Like his father's and sailor have told him before in situations like these….something was coming.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The riders were flying no more than ten minutes when they decided to figure out their next plan.

"We should head east" Erien look at the map in his hands. "We should be able to hit an island and set up camp there."

"Already" Camicazi asked bored. "We should head southeast and drift farther away from the Sanctuary for some real survival camping"

"And what if something really bad happens and we can't call for help" Erien tried to control his anger. "We need to be in a region where there won't be any problems"

"Problems? What problems?" Camicazi knew that Erien wanted to take the safe route but she wanted to test herself. See if she can really survive on her own.

"Aaa let see. How about wild and dangerous dragons that we could know nothing about. Locals who would kill us or torture us" Erien list went on. "Oh I know, how about dangerous plant life that can kill us"

"Oh will you just let it go!" Camicazi yelled at the older boy. "I gave you one bad berry and you had the runs for a day or two. I said I was sorry!"

"Well my butt can tell you otherwise…."

"How about I kick you in the….."

The two kept arguing back and forth until Hiccup interrupted them. "Guys! How about this? We head towards the edge of the territory that way we get the full survival experience with the convert of knowing that we will be in reach of the clan if anything will or is going to go wrong. Okay"

"Fine" Both said in unison at the arrangement.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. They had a plan and were now making progress.

Suddenly, the dragons began to perk up like they had just been startled by something. Each dragon rider called out to their dragons in worry. Hiccup saw that Toothless was looking around frantically. It ears/horns began to move as if he was listening for something.

The dragons then turned to look to the right of them. The riders did the same. Their eyes widen at what they were seeing. It was a large water spout that was heading right towards them.

"MOVE!" Erien shouted.

They all headed away from the giant water tornado but their seemed to be a problem. Kiri and Camicazi were to light weight that the wind from the spout started to pull them in. Kiri tried to desperately to fly away from it but the spout was sucking them up like a large vacuum cleaner. Camicazi started to panic. She was afraid for herself and her dragon, for she that they might not be able to survive this.

"CAMY!"

Hiccup and Toothless shot through the sky and hit Kiri and Camicazi out of the suction. Camicazi watched as they were pushed out of the way and saw that Hiccup and Toothless had taken their place. She reached out her hand but it did nothing to help when she saw Hiccup and Toothless were sucked in. They disappeared into the whirling vortex. The blackness of the Night Fury had disappeared into the cover of white and grey.

Camicazi felt numbness take over as she went into shock. She then felt fear and dread as her body began to move on its own. She steered her dragon towards the water spout but was halted by Erien.

"We need to head back."

"We can't just leave them!" Camicazi tried to get around Erien and Ran but they stayed in front of them.

"We need to get to shelter and tell the others." He saw that Camicazi was shaking with fear. "It's going to alright… Hiccup and Toothless won't die that easily."

Camicazi looked up at Erien with a small glimmer of hope.

Thunder began to roar as the winds began to pick up. "We are not going to help them if we die out here." Erien leadership instinct took over as he decided to save Camicazi and get her home before anything would happen to them. He saw her nod her head as she flew in the direction of their home.

Turning back one last time, Erien looked at the giant water spout. "I hope…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A headache and pain came to Hiccup when he woke up. Face in the dirt, Hiccup slowly drifted his arms under him and pushed himself up, groaning as his body ache with each movement. Luckily nothing was broken, just a few bumps and a lot of bruises. Hiccup spat out the dirt that was in his mouth and sat up to look around. He saw that he was on some kind of beach which he could only guess was from the water spout.

It must have tossed him and Toothless out onto some island. Question is which island and oh…..

Hiccup gasped in remembering his dragon Toothless. Shouting the dragon's name, Hiccup got to his feet and looked for his beloved best friend.

A small coo was heard and Hiccup turned to see the black dragon on the sandy ground by some rocks. Hiccup quickly ran over to check Toothless out for any injury. "Hey buddy. You okay?" Hiccup cupped the dragon's head as the Night Fury opened his eyes to give Hiccup a lick. Hiccup chuckled as he saw Toothless get up with ease.

The dragon stretched its wings, testing to see if they were all there. Toothless then began to sniff and poke Hiccup with his snout to make sure the boy was okay.

"Toothless… Yes, I'm fine too." Hiccup got to his feet as he looked around. "Where are we bud?"

Toothless let out a coo as he too wanted to know where they were.

Hiccup looked back at the sea and saw some dark clouds coming towards the island. "That's not good"

Not good was right. They couldn't make it off the island for the storm would only catch them before they made it home. Thus only one option was left. They had to stay on the island until after the storm.

Hiccup told Toothless that they needed to gather supplies but first should look for some place to bunker down for the night. They both started walking around. Hiccup had in his hands was one of his notebooks that he brought with him in case of situations like this. He began to draw the island and mark down everything they came across. That way they would be able to know where all the food, water, and wild life would be.

After twenty minutes of walking they final came to a cave that was high up on land that would be perfect for a shelter. They headed into the cave and Hiccup took off Toothless gear and saddle. Once all the gear was off, Hiccup told Toothless that they need to find food and water. Hiccup gave a hand signal and told Toothless to go and hunt.

The dragon nodded his head and headed in the direction where he could find prey. Hiccup grabbed his satchel and made his way into the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour or two in, Hiccup's satchel was filled with enough food, plants, and water to keep Toothless and him good for a couple of days. Depending on how Toothless hunt went, they should be okay for the storm to come.

Hiccup had a large bundle of wood and sticks, which both Toothless and Hiccup could use to make a fire, in his arms. On his way back to the cave, Hiccup felt like he was being followed. Stopping when he heard a twig snapped. Hiccup turned quickly around. He saw nothing but still felt like he was being stalked. Hiccup was very close to the cave at the moment when he went through some shrubs, he was jumped.

Hiccup fell onto the ground, the wood came flying out of the poor boys hands and onto the dirt ground. Hiccup's body hit the ground with a thud as he felt his arm twist behind him.

"Who are you? What tribe are you from?" The harsh commanding voice that sounded female asked Hiccup a bunch of question.

"Whaaa?" Hiccup had no time to answer when he felt the hand on his arm loosen a bit.

"How did you get here?"

"The..the water spout…we got caught in it and…." Hiccup tried to get his arm loose but the female held strong. Curse his weak state.

"We? There are others?"

"We?" Hiccup then realized that this person might not take too kindly to Toothless. "Who said we? I'm the…"

The female put more pressure on Hiccup's arm as she twisted it. "Don't lie to me. I heard you say we. So where is your other…."

Hiccup then felt something lay on top of him which he could only guess was the female's body.

"Stay down and shut up" The female's voice came right next to Hiccup's ear. He could feel her breath on the side of his face.

Hiccup looked over at what the female was so afraid of when he saw Toothless emerge from the cave, holding his breath in fear of the female attacking his friend. He watched as Toothless looked at them and eyes became slit as the dragon went into defensive mode. Growling as he crept closer. Thinking the female was going to hurt his friend.

Hiccup was then pushed out of the way as saw the female go, with her axe, and attack Toothless. It felt like it was only two seconds when Hiccup got to his feet, ran towards the female, and swung her axe away from Toothless.

Grabbing the axe out of her hands, he swung it away from them and into some bushes. He then got in front of Toothless to calm him down. "It's okay bud. I'm alright" Hiccup tried to hold Toothless back and looked for the first time at the female. "You just scared him."

"I scared him…" Patting the dirt of her skirt that had spikes surrounding it .She also wore another skirt at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip and also wears skull emblazoned shoulder pads. Her top looked like multiple color cloth that is wrapped around her top. She had two metal shoulder pads on her shoulder. As her face came into view, Hiccup could see that she has blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back, and wore a leather band across her forehead. She is very attractive which makes Hiccup blush.

Hiccup could hear Toothless growl and bare his teeth as he hissed at the girl. "Toothless. Enough"

The dragon stopped and looked up at his rider in confusion. He turned back and looked at the girl before looking back at the boy. Toothless understood what was going on and gave a broad face as he shrug Hiccup off and headed back into the cave. But not before hitting his tail on the back of Hiccup's head.

"Moody dragon" Rubbing the back of his head, Hiccup watched his friend leave before turning his attention to the girl. "Sorry about that. Toothless can be a little over protective."

"Oh, so your girlfriend…is the dragon" The girl raised an eyebrow at the Rider.

"What…no! He just…well you know" Hiccup tried to come up with a good answer that would describe his friend's antics.

"No, I don't" The girl crossed her arms and then started walking away.

"Wait!" Hiccup ran after the girl who was very fast. "You can't just leave"

"Why not" The girl came to a halt and turned to look at Hiccup.

"The….storm. It's too dangerous to be out in it" Hiccup knew that he was half telling the truth but the storm was coming and he knew that the girl would not be able to survive unless she had shelter.

"And that is why I am going to find shelter." The girl said it like it was oblivious.

"But there's no time for that. The storm is almost here and you will be in great danger if you stay out in it." Hiccup tried to reason with her. "Do you even have food….or supplies?" Hiccup saw the girl turn her head away, which meant no. "Then how about this. You can stay with us until the storm is gone."

The girl crossed her arms and turned away from the boy to think. "What about your girlfriend?"

Hiccup let out a huff. "Let me worry about him." Holding out his hand, Hiccup waited for the girl to take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The stormed had struck the small island as wind raged that made even the thickest tree bend over. Heavy rain and hard hail struck the ground as small creaks became large rivers in only a few seconds. Lighting lit up the sky like someone had just turned on a bright lantern. Thunders followed after it, shacking the ground like a large drum.

In the cave the two teens and dragon were sitting on each side of the cave with a fire in the middle. The girl was on the far side of the cave, trying to stay as far away from the dragon as possible. Hiccup leaned his back against Toothless as poked the fire with a stick to keep it going.

Around the fire were a couple of sticks with a few fish, boar meat, and mushrooms that both Hiccup and Toothless collected in the forest. Checking the food, Hiccup saw that the fish, meat, and mushrooms were done as he handed one of them off to the girl. The girl rubbed her arms as she stared at Hiccup.

Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh when the girl would not take it. "Come on. It's not like I poisoned it."

The girl just continued to glare at Hiccup before swiping the kabob out of the rider's hand.

Hiccup let out a sigh as he took a fish and started eating it. He turned to look at his friend, who was happily eating away at a boar carcass that he had killed during his hunt.

Hiccup began to nibble on his fish when he realized that he knew nothing about it new companion. "Sooo, I didn't catch your name"

The girl glared up from her food as she ignored him and went back to eating.

Hiccup knew that like dragons, people can just be as stubborn. And if they were going to remain in a cave until the storm lets up, they might as well get to know each other. "Well, my name is Hiccup" Hiccup patted Toothless on the leg. "This is Toothless. As you know he is a Night Fury, which is…"

"The birth of lightning and death itself. I know." The girl finished of the kabob and tossed the stick into the fire before getting another piece from the flame.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as tried again. "Sooo, you know about dragons"

"It come with the territory of killing them" The girl bit into the fish as Toothless growled at her.

Hiccup patted Toothless for reassurance. He looked at the girl, trying to hold back his original fear of the girl killing his friend. "So you kill dragons"

"And you ride your pet dragon"

"Toothless is not a pet. He's my friend." Hiccup did not like it that the girl view Toothless as his pet.

"Huh, so your only friend is a dragon" Throwing the stick into the fire before she grabbed a mushroom one.

"No, my friends and family are both dragon and human. We live as one and do not call each other master or pet" Hiccup let his frustration and anger take over, not realizing that he gave away important information.

The girl raised an eye brow at what the rider just said. "There's more of you?"

Hiccup eyes widen at the information that he just given her. Rubbing the back of his head, Hiccup released that there was no turning back. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone. If you do people might come and try to hurt us" Hiccup threw his stick into the fire before he brought his knees to his chest.

The girl stopped eating her food and looked at the boy with curiosity. "Where are they now?"

"Hopefully home." Hiccup turned his head to look out into the storm. "I don't want to imagine them in a storm like this. After I just….."

"Hiccup… how did you get on this island?" The girl looked at Hiccup with concern in her voice.

"We were taking this test to see if we can survive on our own. It was just suppose to be simple. We weren't even supposed to go far out of the Sanctuary's reach. …. But there was this giant water spout and Camy was being sucked in, so I….." Hiccup's words seemed to trail of at the memory of seeing his fellow riders last.

"You pushed her out of the way and saved her." The girl got the right answer as she saw Hiccup sigh as he laid back against the dragon.

"Yaaa." Hiccup looked back down from the ceiling and back at the girl. "Sooo, what about you? Sailing my guess"

"It was suppose to be a search and rescue mission that happen to be more of troublesome than it was" The girl threw the stick into the fire as she remembered.

"And…"

The girl was about to answer when she jumped to her feet as she planted herself on the wall.

Hiccup looked at where the girl was looking to see a big, dark situate in the rain. Crackled and heavy footsteps could be heard as it came closer to the cave. Once the object came inside, Hiccup saw that it was a lone Deadly Nadder.

Hiccup got onto his feet and he headed towards the beast.

The girl was still against the wall breathing a little bit heavier as she watched in horror as Hiccup went towards the Nadder. "What are you doing? Get away from it"

"It's okay." Hiccup stuck his hand out in front of the Nadder as it sniffed and pressed its snout into the boy's hand. Hiccup petted the Nadder along the side of the head as it began to coo in delight at the touch. "See. She just wants to get out of the storm just like us."

The Nadder went away from Hiccup as she made her way to the other side of the cave.

The girl looked like she was about to have a panic attack as she watched the Nadder make its way. "She!?"

"Yes, she. She probably got caught in the storm like us, and came here to find shelter." Hiccup watched as the Nadder began to lay on the ground as it curled into itself.

The girl watched the Nadder then looked back at Hiccup to see that the boy was calm and laid back down next to the Night Fury. She slid down against the wall until she was in a sitting position. She was still in shock over the boy and two dragon's antics.

"You don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen to you" Hiccup turned onto his side and rested his head on his hands which were on the Night Fury's belly. Night Fury let out a yawn and draped his wing over Hiccup like a blanket. Closing his eyes, Hiccup decided it was time to take the Nadder's advice and sleep.

Hiccup could still hear the sound of the girl as she brought her axe against her body and curled up next to it. He was glad she was going to sleep and hoped it would take the edge off knowing that dragon would harm her.

"_Astrid_…."

Hiccup's eyes cracked open a little as he looked over his shoulder at the girl. A smile crept on his face as he knew this would be a big step in the relationship of Astrid, Toothless, the Nadder, and himself in surviving the storm together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid began to awaken when she heard the sound of cooing from what felt like a hot water bottle next to her chest. Eyes shot open when she released that she was neither at home or have any substance that would represent a water bottle on her. Averting her eyes downwards, Astrid's eyes widen even more when she saw a green Terrible Terror curling up into her chest.

"AAAAHHHHH"

Hiccup sprung to up to his feet when he heard Astrid yell. The dragons did the same thing too as Hiccup, thinking that there was danger. They looked at Astrid, who was again up against the wall of the cave. She looked to be in horror because down at her feet was a young Terrible Terror letting out a yawn before looking up at Astrid like it wanted to be petted.

"Sharpshot?" Hiccup could not believe what he was seeing. "How did you get here?" Hiccup went up to the small dragon as he gave the little guy a scratch under the chin. The dragon cooed happily as it climbed into Hiccup's arms. "He must have stowed away in my bag again. He does that sometimes and …" When Hiccup looked back at Astrid and saw that she was angry.

Astrid came up to Hiccup and gave him a punch in the stomach, which caused Hiccup to fall to the ground, and afterwards made her way to the opening of the cave. "Is this punishment for something I did in my life? I am now stuck with three dragons and a _dragon boy._ Huh! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANT FROM ME BECAUSE I WILL CURSE TO HEL!"

Lighting struck the ground and lit up the cave with a white flash. Astrid breath became heavy as she yelled in frustration at the storm. Hiccup grabbed her before Astrid thought of doing anything crazy but Astrid tried to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!"

Hiccup did not let her go. He held on tight until the last of Astrid's adrenaline left her as she fell to her knees. Heavily breathing Astrid tried to catch her breath. Hiccup kneeled down in front of her as he watched her calm down.

"It's okay" Hiccup tried to calm her down. "It was just one little dragon"

"It's not just one little dragon." Astrid shakily got to her feet as she made it to her side of the cave. "It's all of this." Astrid waved her hands to show she meant everything. "I have been trained all of my life to hunt and kill dragons. And here I am…. in a dream where Vikings and dragons coexist. I'm just so…" Astrid placed her back against the wall before sliding down it until her knees were to her chest. "…so lost" Astrid eyes water a little bit. "We were sailing in open water. It was suppose to be just a rescue mission. Butttt the storm hit…and I fell overboard…I tried to get to the boat but it was just too fast…and I just…. I'm just"

"You're not lost" Hiccup went over and knelt down in front of her. "You just don't know how to control the situation. " Hiccup thought for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "I've got it." Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand as he pulled her to her feet. He began to pull her to the center of the room as he let go. "We just need to you to learn of to trust dragons"

Astrid stared at Hiccup like he grew an extra head. "You want me to…"

"Don't worry. It's not going to be that hard. And I'll be right here to help you" Hiccup spread his arms to show that she was not alone in this.

Astrid looked up and down at Hiccup before raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I'm not what you would think of when going against a dragon, but I'm all you got" Hiccup let out a frustrated sigh because he knew what the Astrid was getting at.

"Okay…" Astrid looked around at each of the dragons. She looked back at Hiccup and waited for him to show her what to do "Where do we start?"

"How about with something small and simple" Hiccup let out a whistle as Sharpshot flew off his spot and onto Hiccup's arm, which Hiccup held out for the little Terror to perch on. The Terror cooed as he rubbed his head on Hiccup's. "This is Sharpshot. He's a small Terrible Terror who is very friendly and….." Hiccup saw that Astrid was not amused by the mention of what happened only a few minutes ago. Hiccup gave an embarrassed chuckle before bring his arm to himself so Sharpshot was in front of him.

Astrid stared at the Terrible Terror, before reaching out her hand. The dragon cooed, sniffed, and then rubbed his head into to her hand. Astrid let out a breath of surprise as she watched as the Terror flew off Hiccup's arms and onto her shoulder. Her eyes began to widen a little at not knowing what to do, she looked at Hiccup for answers.

"It's okay. Sharpshot is just being overly friendly." Hiccup reassured Astrid that everything was okay and that she had nothing to fear.

Astrid smiled at the Terror as she scratched it under the chin. The Terror was more like a cat than a dragon Astrid thought. It purred and cooed in delight at Astrid's touch. She only stopped when the Nadder came up next to her as Astrid's eyes widen as she looked to Hiccup for help.

Hiccup was surprised that the Nadder came over. Usual Nadders can be very territorial. Hiccup had a few experiences where a young Nadder wanted to take of his head with one of its many spikes on its tail. He watched as the Nadder pushed her head into Astrid's shoulder like it wanted something from her. Hiccup figured that the Nadder was getting jealous of the Terror's attention from Astrid. "It's okay. Just stick out you hand and let the dragon come to you"

Astrid looked at Hiccup like he was nuts before looking back at the Nadder. Sharpshot got bored and flew off Astrid's shoulder right when Astrid stuck out her hand. Terrified, Astrid turned her head away and closed her eyes, afraid that the dragon might bite her hand off. What she did not expect was that the Nadder placed its head against Astrid's hand. Letting out a breath of relief, she looked at the Nadder who began to purr affectionately.

Hiccup smiled as he watched as Astrid began petting the Nadder. He heard a cooing sound next to him to turn and see Toothless right next to him. Petting the dragon on the head, he heard Toothless purr also.

Hiccup knew this was a big step he was taking with Astrid; he just hoped that everything would turn out okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days for the storm to finally settle. Hiccup walked outside the cave to look up at the storm. Looking back into the cave he saw Astrid sleeping next to the female Nadder along with Sharpshot at her side.

Astrid had come a long way since her first day with the dragons. She was less panicky and more stable. While they stayed in the cave, Hiccup taught Astrid everything he could about dragons. What they eat, how they act. Astrid found it interesting and saw how dragons weren't the beast that her people believed them to be. They had feelings and were a lot like Vikings. They cared for their young and strive to protect their love ones.

Hiccup looked back up into the sky to see a giant hole in the clouds.

"Thor's eye"

Hiccup turned to see Astrid next to him. She stared up in awe at the magnificent hole.

"Thor?" Hiccup asked.

"God of thunder." Astrid looked at Hiccup like it was obvious. "Don't you know your Gods."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I only know the stories that my mother and a few of the adults tell us. How the enormous sleeping giant named Ymir, help create the world. A serpent that grew so large that he was able to surround the earth and grasp his own tail. How the dragons created the mountain and nourished the earth. Or how the writhings of the dragons created rivers and valleys."

Astrid watched as Hiccups eyes lit up with all the stories that came from him. Hiccup only stopped when they heard growls and roars from inside the cave. They turned to see the dragons looking at them from inside the cave, like they were worried about something.

"What's with them?" Astrid asked.

"They know that the storm isn't over." Hiccup ran inside to go through his gear until he found graphite and a piece of paper. Writing down very quickly he folded the piece of paper while he grabbed Sharpshot.

"What are you doing" Astrid asked while watching Hiccup with confusion.

Hiccup tied the piece of paper to Sharpshot's leg and the little Terror began to shake it. "I'm going to send Sharpshot out to send a message to my family. I have to let them know I'm okay."

"Are you nut!?" Astrid could not believe her ears.

"Don't worry. Terrible Terrors are very territorial. They can always find they way back home" Hiccup scratched under Sharpshots chin before heading out into the woods.

"That's not what I meant" Astrid chased after the boy as they made their way to the beach that Hiccup first arrived on.

Standing on the one of the small cliff side that led over the sandy beach, Hiccup lifted Sharpshot into the air as the small dragon flew off. "Head home Sharpshot" He saw the dragon nod his head as it flew off in the direction of home.

"Are you crazy?!" Astrid spun Hiccup around as she yelled at him for his insane antics. "You're allowing a small dragon to fly off into the storm."

"Terrible Terrors are known for not going down easily. Sharpshot's internal instinct will help him fly a safe course back to our home." Hiccup saw Astrid let out a sigh before walking away.

"So, what now?" Plopping herself on the ground, she asked Hiccup what they should do.

"We need to gather more supplies. If we're going to stay her for a few more days because of the storm, we have to be ready." Hiccup saw that the two dragons were coming towards them.

"U-huh, so how are we going to do that before the storm hits?" Astrid knew that it was impossible to get everything they needed in such a short time.

"We ride" Hiccup climbed onto Toothless back and Toothless opened his wings to stretch after long days of not using them.

Astrid started at Hiccup with disbelief. She watched as Hiccup and Toothless were about to take of when she clear her throat. "Forgetting something?"

Hiccup looked back up at Astrid and saw that she was gesturing to her and the Nadder. "Oh right, don't know how to fly. Hmmmm" Hiccup got off Toothless and rushed over to Astrid. He guessed that it was because he lived with a bunch of Riders that he forgot that Astrid wasn't one. "Okay. First thing you got to do is establish a bond"

"Hiccup" Astrid gave the boy a broad stare. "We established a bond in the cave."

Hiccup smacked his head in embarrassment at his stupidity. "Right, sorry" Hiccup then came along side Astrid. He took Astrid hand and held it up. "Hold out your hand, you'll know you formed a bond when she bows her head to let you on."

Astrid looked like she was annoyed, but did what Hiccup said and held out her hand. The Nadder sniffed the hand before placing her head on it then the dragon bowed her head. Astrid went around the large dragon and climbed onto the Nadder's back. The Nadder opened up its wings as it gave a roar. Astrid held on for dear life.

"It's alright." Hiccup placed his hand alongside the Nadder's head to calm her down. "She's just never had a rider before."

Astrid nodded her head as she gained her composure.

"Ready for your first flight?" Hiccup hit the Nadder lightly on the side and the dragon took off.

Astrid let out a loud scream at the terror after being launched into the air on the back of a large beast. Hiccup quickly climbed on the back of Toothless and went after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Dragon Sanctuary, Valka was standing on the edge of the tunnel that led out to sea. She watched in hope that her son was still alive and coming home. Her dragon, Cloudjumper stood next to her as he too was worried. He brought his head down onto her shoulder as he cooed. Valka petted the dragon's head in reassurance but she too was scared.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as Ordindal came out of the darkness. He came up next to the two, along with his dragon Lark, and stared out into the open sea.

"I'm worried, Ordindal" Valka clutch to Cloudjumper's head, fearing the worst.

"They'll be alright. They're both strong." Ordindal stared out worriedly at the cloudy sky. It had stopped raining but that didn't mean the storm was gone. He just hoped Hiccup would be okay out there. Suddenly, Ordindal saw something in the distance. Coming closer to the edge Ordinadal raised his hair, which was over his eyes, to get a better look.

Valka turned her head to see Ordindal looking out like he had seen something. "What is it?" Hoping to whatever god was out there that it was Hiccup and Toothless.

They both looked out to see a small flying figure that was too small to be the boys flying to them. The figure got closer until they saw it shoot right past them and straight into the tunnel. The dragon skidded to a halt as it hit the floor with a thud. Everyone looked at the object to see that it was Sharpshot.

"Not very good at landing are ya little fella" Ordindal picked up the small dragon who was staring up at them. It licked its eye as it then gave a big yawn before biting it leg.

Valka took a closer look at the Terror's leg to see it had a note attached to it. Valka quickly took off the note and open it up. She read the words that were inside the message and was relieved at what she read. "They're alive." She held the note to her chest in relief. "They're alive and they're going to wait out the storm to come home." Valka held up the note so Ordindal could read it.

The giant rider let out a sigh of relief as he read the note. "Camicazi and Erien will be very happy to know that. They've been so worry. They hadn't eaten in days."

"I know" Valka knew that the young riders felt responsible for losing Hiccup. She didn't blame them. She was just glad her son was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few more days of on and off again weather. Hiccup and Astrid were able to practice flying until Astrid became as good as Hiccup. She was very talented as any dragon rider. She was able to keep up with Hiccup and Toothless around the many obstacles they used on the island.

They flew through the tree until they reached the beach line. The storm was like a timer for when it was time for them to head back to the cave. It was like a challenge to see who would make it first to the cave when the rain drops fell. It was exciting, exhilarating, and maybe even magical.

Once they reached the beach, the sky lit up before them. Night time was coming and the sky lit up in a beautiful red color. Hiccup and Astrid looked at it with awe.

"_Red at night, sailors delight"_ Hiccup spoke the words that have been passed down from sailors to sailor. "_Red in the morning, sailors take warning"_

"What?" Astrid looked at Hiccup with confusion.

"Tomorrow the storm with be gone" Ordindal had taught Hiccup this phrase whenever a storm had hit the Sanctuary. This caused Hiccup to look down with sadness.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"Ya…." Hiccup did not want this to end. Over time the bond between him and Astrid grew. Maybe even more than just friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Hiccup's words came true. The sky was clear with no clouds, unlike the previous days. Hiccup was gearing up Toothless for the journey home. Despair consumed him for he knew that he would never see the Viking girl again. He had grown close to her, even developed a crush on Astrid. Worst part was… Hiccup wasn't sure if she would return his feeling.

Hiccup heard footstep behind to look to see Astrid with her axe and a bag of supplies that Hiccup had given her to take with her on her journey home.

Hiccup closed his eyes and breathed in deep before looking to ask. "You know… I can give you a ride home."

"That's okay. I was going to ride on Stormfly." Astrid placed the bag over the Nadder's shoulder as she adjusted it.

"So you final named her" Hiccup was intrigued by the name for the Nadder.

"Ya, it just came to me and she seems to like it." Astrid scratch under Stormfly's chin as the Nadder purred in delight.

Hiccup let out a chuckle as he watched the two as a smile crept on his face. Hiccup felt Toothless give him a nudge as the dragon cooed in concern. Hiccup patted the dragons head to reassure Toothless that he would be alright. Once Hiccup looked up he saw Astrid in front of him, depression returned.

"Well…goodbye" Astrid looked at Hiccup as she rubbed her arm in discomfort. "You won't forget me will you?"

"Me forget you, hehehe" Hiccup rubbed him arm in remembrance. "How can I forget anyone who almost twisted my arm off and made me almost deaf."

Astrid rolled her eyes as she gave Hiccup a playful punch in the shoulder, which in Hiccup's case hurt. "Ya, and don't worry. Your society of dragon riders is safe with me"

"And yours is too" Astrid held out her hand and Hiccup smiled and shook it.

Hiccup watched as she let go of his hand and turned to leave. She stopped for a minute before turning around and landed a kiss on Hiccup's lips. It was his first kiss but it felt like Fire Worm Dragons were eating away his insides. In a good way.

When they final pulled apart, Astrid blushed then ran off towards Stormfly. She climbed onto the dragon's back as they flew off towards her home land.

Hiccup watched them leave, still in awe struck over what the Viking girl did. His face was placed with a goofy grin that made Toothless roll his eyes before whacking the rider in the head with his tail. Toothless roared at the boy to stop daydreaming and let's got home.

Hiccup smiled at the dragon and he too mounted the dragon as they flew off.

Xxxxxxxxx

_Hiccup never told anyone about that day. The only thing the riders knew was that Hiccup was trapped on a small island until the stormed passed. He was very lucky to have survived, because a cyclone that size would have crushed them to bits. Tortel was very pleased that Hiccup and Toothless were able to face the odds alone on an island during the storm. Hiccup was prepared and knew all the steps to take. _

_Camicazi told Hiccup she was so sorry that he was the one that got swept away by the storm. Hiccup told her it was not her fault since it was his choice to save her. The same went to Erien, who also felt responsible. He was supposed to be the leader. Tortel told him that he was a good leader. He took charge of the situation and got Camicazi back safe and sound. _

_Ordindal was intrigued by the way Hiccup used Sharpshot as a messenger to send a note to tell them that they were okay. This the riders made sure to bring a Terror with them so they could use them as to deliver messages while they were out. They called it air mail. _

_For a few days, Hiccup would sit alone on one of the side of the cliff to just stare. His mind reverted back to the memory of being on the island with Astrid. Hiccup never told the others about Astrid. Just like he promised to keep her secret, the only place Astrid existed was in Hiccup's memories. _

_Astrid was Hiccup's first love, he thought the day he left that island was the day he would never see her again._

_Smothering Smokebreath__, could fate be more twisted in anyway._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Finally wrote another chapter. I was hoping to write this chapter before I went to see the Sequel. I like to thank a friend for giving my phrase "Red at night, sailor delight" it was very inspiring for this chapter.**_

_**I know this is also a very long chapter, but I just couldn't bring myself to cut it into part one and part two. Hopefully the next chapter with come more easily now and may or may not be as long as this one.**_


	5. Chapter 3

Hiccup woke up to his side killing him along with his body feeling heavy. He felt like he had boulders tied to his body. Letting out a groan he tried to open his eyes. Shutting them quickly as he opened them, the light felt blinding as he tried to raise his hand to cover them. Sadly, he couldn't even move a finger to his delight. Only make small, quiet groaning noises as he tried to turn his head.

"_I think he's waking up"_

Hiccup heard the sound of a nerdy voice along with footsteps coming closer to him. The bed began to shift along with feeling something being put on the top of his forehead.

"_Hiccup"_

That voice. It sounded so familiar to Hiccup. Like a distant memory that Hiccup had hidden in his mind. Cracking his eyes open ever so gently, Hiccup tried to look up at the owner of the voice. "Astrid…"

Hiccup could not believe his eyes. The Viking girl that he had survived in the storm with was the very girl in front of him. Well….woman. She was older. She still wore her hair in a braid that was now tossed of her shoulder and her face was fuller, but still as beautiful as ever. Her outfit now had more fur around her shoulders that formed a hood, along with a red shirt. She still wears her shoulder pads but now has arm bands that are larger and with fur.

Hiccup felt like he was still dreaming, it was only until he pushed himself up to get a closer look at Astrid did he feel the pain of the real world. "Oooowww. Pain" Hiccup clutched his side in agony as he looked to see that he was half naked with bandages wrapped around his top, sealing the his wounded side.

"You have to lie down. You have a fever and you could open your stitches." Astrid pushed Hiccup back on the bed.

"You make it sound like you were the one who sewed him up."

Hiccup turned his head to see past Astrid at the party behind her. There were three other people in what looked to be a cabin like house. "Where…."

"We're in a secluded house that is in the middle of the woods that we found you in. It's been abandoned for years." The man had blonde dreadlock hair and wore a grayish blue color fur vest that he had over his grey shirt. He wore brown paints with spiked knee caps and bands wrapped around his shoes.

"So you don't have to worry about a thing." Next to the dreadlock man was a woman who looked very similar to the man next to her. They must have been twin because the hair color and farcical feature looked very similar. Her hair was braided in two strains that went on each side of her. On each end were two balls that looked like pompoms. She too wore a brown fur vest that went over her grey shirt. Underneath was her tan color skirt that went over her grey leggings. She wore regular Viking boots that had grey fur on the top of them. They were both sitting on a chair staring at Hiccup.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the weird Vikings. He then remembered that Toothless was in danger as well. "Toothless"

"He's fine" The nerdy voice that Hiccup heard before came from the husky man that was next to Toothless. The man was wearing a brown furry outfit that had brown furry armbands, a belt with pockets and a helmet with something that resembles little Gronckle wings. Along with his short blonde hair, it looked like he was growing a beard for it was thin like it was just beginning to grow. "I made sure to give him a strong dose of anti-venerious to counter act the poison. He should be better before you know it"

Hiccup looked to see Toothless was sleeping peacefully as he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you" Hiccup leaned back into the bed as he closed his eyes for a minute before opening again to look at the Vikings. "I see, you have definitely changed. Let's hope the punching thing is gone"

"Not even close" The dreadlock man whispered which earned him a glare from Astrid.

Letting out a sigh, Astrid turned back to Hiccup. "Let me introduce you to your rescuers." Astrid then pointed to the Husky man first. "That is Fishlegs. He has been taking very good care of Toothless and wants to ask you lots of question about Night Furys"

"Please to meet you." Fishlegs nodded his head before he barreled out a bunch of question about Toothless. "How did you come by a Night Fury? Was it hard to train? I hear Night Furys are known for their intelligence, top speed, and fire power"

"The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut" Astrid gestured to the two sitting in the chairs.

"What's sup" Ruffnut waved her hand.

"Don't worry I was the one who stitched you up" Tuffnut then gave a thumbs up. "And it's going to leave an awesome scar."

Astrid rolled her eyes before the door slammed open and in came another man. He had short dark hair and looked to be trying to grow a mustache. Sadly it looked like a caterpillar had crawled on his upper lip. He was wearing a black furry vest over his green scaled like shirt. He had a large metal belt buckle and brown striped pants.

"Snotlout! Your suppose to be guarding" Astrid yelled at the dark hair man. Placing her hands on her hips she glared at him.

"What?! Its cold out there, plus Hookfang is guarding so its fine" Snotlout placed his hand on the table as he leaned onto it, putting one leg behind the other.

"Hookfang?" Hiccup looked at the Vikings in confusion.

"His Monstrous Nightmare." Astrid shrugged her shoulder as she said it with dull obvious voice.

"Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup whispered more to himself before he looked at Astrid.

Astrid poked her two finger to each other before looking up like she was thinking. "Wellllll…."

"And that is are cue to leave" Ruffnut got up from her chair as she grabbed her brother and started pulling him to the door.

"WHAT! I just came in here to escape the cold!" Snotlout crossed his arms in stubbornness at being forced to leave.

"What I thought we could all go out and enjoy the quiet, _secluded_ air" She watched as both Snotlout and Fishlegs run out the door as fast as they could. She shut the door behind her, but not before she gave Astrid a wink.

Astrid blushed hard as the door closed and she turned to look at Hiccup.

Hiccup closed his eyes and before opening them. He gave a mighty cough which caused sides to hurt at the pain he felt.

Astrid quickly went to get some water from the jug that was sitting on a nightstand next to Hiccup's bed. Pouring the water into the cup, once filled, she handed it off to Hiccup who gladly consumed it.

"How long have I been out?" Hiccup leaned back into the pillow as he shut his eyes to calm down.

"Just a few hours." Astrid put the cup back on the table before she took a seat next to him on the bed. "You were in really bad shape. When I saw all that blood I thought the worst. I called the others to help me out. Luckily, we were able to seal your wound and give you and Toothless medicine before it was too late"

"I can't believe you remember me" Hiccup breathed in as he opened is eyes tiredly to look at Astrid.

"How could I forget you" Astrid smile lit up Hiccup's world. "Did you forget me" She crossed her arms in a playful huff, but knew that when she looked at Hiccup she could see a warm smile that allowed to confirm her answer.

"So you ride dragons?" Hiccup raised an eye-brow at Astrid. "I thought Vikings killed dragons?"

"Ya well…." Astrid began to explain all that happened after she left the island. "At first I just came back home on Stormfly. It wasn't easy. I had to find a place where we could land without being seen. Then I left Stormfly in the forest and went back to the village. Everyone could not believe that I was still alive. They asked question of how was I still alive? How did I get back? You know the generic stuff. Well, after a few days, I went back into the forest to see Stormfly. We continued flying around like we have been doing it forever. Then one day, I was followed into the woods when I went to go meet Stormfly. Then bam, I was caught by Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins. To tell you the truth I thought Loki had come down played a harsh joke on me. I was scared. And scared for Stormfly the most. Thinking they were going to turn me into Stoick, our chief. I was frozen with fear. Instead….they all oohhed and ahhed at Stormfly. They were even more amazed that I was able to train it as well. They scrambled around me as they said they wanted to ride their own dragons."

"Really?" Hiccup was surprised by this. The first time he met Astrid, he saw how terrified of dragons she was that he thought that other Vikings were like that.

"I know" Astrid then continued. "So for a year it had just been us training dragons in the woods. We studied, trained, and tamed them. But all good things come to an end when one of these idiots lose their dragon." Astrid smacked her head in remembrance. "I thought they were going to kill him. But for while we changed some the minds of a few Vikings. Hel, even Stoick allowed us to conduct our dragon business. But with a few rules. As long as they were far away from the village, we can conduct our dragon business. Thus us staying in the woods for training and other dragon purposes. We found this house. Fixed it up and use it as a dragon training house and our second home." Astrid finished up her story as she looked back at Hiccup. "And then one day something comes flying from the sky and onto our island. That's when we found you. In a cave…bleeding to death"

Hiccup shut is eyes like he was in pain at the remembrance of what happen. The hunter. Saying they needed him alive. Someone shooting at them before they landed on Berk. "I don't…I don't know what happening. We were attacked by this hunter…"

"Hunter?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup rubbed his head trying to remember. "Yes…he said he wanted me alive. But why…" Hiccup's eyes widen at the dreaded thought. "Unless….."

Suddenly the door slammed open as Fishlegs ran in. "We have a problem." Fishlegs pointed out the doorway. "There have been ships spotted by the shore!"

Astrid stood up as Hiccup eyes widen as he realized what was happening. "Did you see anything else? What was on the ship?"

"umm" Fishlegs tried to think. "It was dark, like it came out of nightmares. The sails were dark grey with two weapons on them….."

That's all Hiccup needed to hear before pushing himself up. Astrid rushed to his side as she tried to get him to lay back down.

"We have to get away. Toothless and I need to get as far away from here as possible." Hiccup pulled is legs over the side of the bed as the rider held his side at the agonizing pain that came from it.

"You two are in no shape to go anywhere" Astrid put her arm under his armpit as she steadied him as he pulled himself off the bed.

"I have to" Hiccup, with Astrid help, made his way to Toothless. "If that hunter finds out I'm here. He's not going to just find me. He is going to rip apart this island and destroy everyone on it to find me." Making his way over, Hiccup put a hand on Toothless's head. The dragon cooed as he opened his eyes to look up at the boy. "Hey bud. I know you're tired but we really need to go."

Hearing the plea and desperation in his friend's voice, the dragon shakily got to his feet. Toothless tried to steady himself on his feet before he looked up at Hiccup. They both made their way to the door as slowly as an injured dragon and rider could be.

"What are we going to do?" Fishlegs asked as he walked behind them.

Hiccup and Astrid were out the door when Tuffnut and Ruffnut came running towards them.

"You're not going to believe this." Ruffnut crossed her arms.

"We just saw something awesome flying in the sky" Tuffnut looked at the four with excitement.

"Are you sure it wasn't just some dragon flying in the sky?" Fishlegs was a little annoyed that the twins thought that they discovered something cool.

"Well it was a dragon…." Ruffnut started.

"..But it had a rider with a creepy mask on its back" The Tuffnut slapped his sister hand at their discovery.

"It was so awesome" Ruffnut said excitedly.

Hiccup's eyes widen at the realization of what the twins actual saw. "Take me to where you last saw them, NOW!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up along the coastal shore line's was the large ship that Fishlegs had seen. The ship was heading towards the beach and landed itself of the white sand. A boot slammed itself onto the railing as the Hunter, Eret, looked over the side at the island.

"Ah, the island of Berk. Known for its luscious green and annoying Vikings. Oh how wish I could just set you a blaze." Eret jumped of the side of the boat onto the sand and yelled at the men. "Saddle up boys. It's time to go hunting for our Dragon Rider."

They headed towards the woods. Slashing trees and cutting down anything that got in their way. They did not see Snotlout hiding behind some trees with Hookfang next to him. Snotlout let out a sigh of relief as he told Hookfang to head back to camp. The monstrous dragon was stubborn at first but complied. Once they dragon was gone, Snotlout ran as fast as he could in the other's direction. He had to get to them quick. For a madman was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the Berk village, Stoick was taking his last walk for night as part of the night patrol before heading home. It seemed to be another peaceful night in Berk. No dragon attacks since Astrid and her little friends had convinced them that dragons did not want to harm them.

Shocking really. Stoick hated dragons ever since they took away his family. But it was time to let things go. It was time to forgive. Stoick still could remember those nights like it was some horrible dream. The night where Valka tried to tell Stoick that they could be friends with the dragons. That they were not their enemy. Once she and their son were gone, Stoick had thought a dragon had come and taken them away during the raid. But… what if…..

Stoick did not want to think of that but it had plagued his mind that Valka could have left him., taking their son with her.

Could he have really driven his wife away because he didn't listen? Well, he didn't want to make the same mistake again. Even when it was really hard at first to go near the dragons without popping a dragon's head clear of its shoulder or ripping out the dragon's guts.

It was a steady road, but Stoick and the whole village got through it. Most Vikings considered dragons as pets. Take Gothi for instance. She became a crazy old Terrible Terror lady. She had six of them inside her little house.

Goober, his blacksmith and warrior friend, used his dragon with his forgery. Stoick guessed that every dragon had some use to the village.

Speaking of Gobber. Stoick was walking along the wood walkway towards one of the large catapults that used for defensive against enemy ships. He saw Gobber sleeping in a chair right next to the catapult. Stoick felt anger when he saw his friend sleeping on the job. Thus he needed to give Gobber a wake up call.

"GOBBER!" Stoick shouted which caused Gobber to spring awake and pull the leaver that activated the catapult that launched a rock towards the water.

A big splash was heard before Gobber rubbed the back of his head to look at his dear friend and chief. "Hehe…sorry Stoick. Must have fell asleep again."

"Gobberrrr. You can't fall asleep like that. What if an enemy ship comes and attack us" Stoick rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on.

"Come on Stoick. No one has attacked us since we made peace with the dragons." Gobber then looked up at the sky. "Besides, look at that glorious moon"

Stoick did not know whether to take Gobber's advice or whacked the one arm and one legged man on the back of the head. Stoick didn't have a chance to decide when along came Stakard, running toward them and he looked to be out of breath.

"Stoick"

"What is it, Stakard?" Stoick and Gobber turned their attention to the winded man.

"There has been a ship sighted along the shore lines on the east side of the island." Stakard told the two as he continued. "They were armored and were ripping the woods apart. Like they were searching for something"

"You were saying Gobber?" Stoick watched as his friend got off his chair and twisted his hammer on his arm.

"Well, we can talk about this now..or..we can kill some Vikings" Gobber fixed his hammer before walking towards the area where Stakard said the intruders would be.

"You right Gobber." Taking his axe from behind his back, Stoick slapped the handle on his other hand like he meant business. "Let's go welcome our guests."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Berkian woods on the north east side of the forest, the group of young adults were trying to find their way towards where the twins had said they last saw the dragon riders. The only problem was that, they were moving much slower than they anticipated due to Hiccup's and Toothless injuries. They knew that the enemy was on their tail. And the way Hiccup acted, they did not want to meet up with this kind of enemy.

"We have to move faster" Fishlegs was frightened by the thought of the enemy closing in on them. They didn't have their dragons with them. Sure they can fight, but they don't know anything idea about their enemy or even how to protect themselves.

"We've trying to move as fast as we can here!" Astrid yelled at the frightened man.

The twin were ahead of them telling them where to go, then came Fishlegs and last Astrid who was mostly carrying Hiccup and alongside them was Toothless.

"_Well not fast enough!"_ Out ran Snotlout from the bushes. Adrenalin was pumping through his veins as he helped Astrid with Hiccup. Taking the other side of the injured dragon rider, he helped Astrid carry him. "I just saw them and they do not look happy."

"Did you get a good look at them?" Tuffnut asked with his sister looking at them from behind her brother. Both were curious and yet could feel the tension in the air and didn't want to take a chance with their stupid jokes.

"Let's just say, their crazy and with tear everything on Berk alive, to find this guy." Snotlout turned his head to look at Astrid. "So he better be worth it" He saw Astrid nod her head before he turned back to the twins to yell at them. "So hurry up before I turn you into mutton myself!"

The twins try to ease the tension by pointing them in the direction they needed to go. "It's not that far…" Tuffnut pointed. "Just behind those trees and then were there"

Hiccup's mind felt dull as the pain was unbearable. The rider tried to think. Think of a plan they could get out of this situation where Hiccup leaves with the dragons riders without the hunter killing all of Berk to find him. An idea struck his mind as he looked at Snotlout. "How far are they away from us?"

"Not far, they could be here any minutes" Snotlout explained.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and saw his eyes move in different direction as he tried to come up with a plan.

"I have an idea…but we have to move fast"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eret could smell it. Blood. Fear. His prey was not that far from them. He was going to get this dragon rider for Drago. If it was the last thing he did.

Through the forest they went. Making lots of racket with the swinging of their swords and axes, the armored men took down trees and any other plant life, to find this dragon rider. One of the men found traces of blood and broken branches heading in a certain direction. Eret yelled at his men to move fast. Even though he knew that the dragon had to be sick and the rider was injured, that didn't mean that they couldn't escape from them.

Once they made it to the clearing they came face to face with the dragon rider and his dragon. The rider had the face of a boy with brown scraggly hair. Judging by his clothes and the dragon heavily breathing, along with it bearing its teeth at them behind him, this was most definitely the dragon rider they had been searching for.

Eret and his men took out their swords, axes, and spears and pointed them at the boy. Eret watched as the boy growled like a wild beast at them. "Now, now. No need for that. If you come with us, we can get you fixed up." Eret sounded calm and mockingly soothing, like he was talking to a three year old. But his voice soon turned dark as he drew his sword in front of him and at the rider. "Or we can cause you more pain and bring you back _bloody and screaming_"

Toothless hated the way the man talked to them. He roared at the man before launching a plasma blast at the enemy. It was weak but still caused a few of the men to fly backwards. Hiccup took out his make shift sword and it lit up in a burning flame. He swung the firey sword in front of the men, trying to make them stay away.

Eret saw that the boy was in worse shape than he realized. In Eret's eyes, the boy would drop any minutes. All needed to do was get the last of the adrenalin out of him and the rider would be his. "Get them"

The men ran towards the two as Toothless launched more plasma blasts at the men, but was soon began to run out of blasts. He could hardly move his body without feeling queasy. He tried to use his tail as a battering ram but his body began to feel heavy. Toothless knew at any moment any moment that both Hiccup and him would go down. The Night Fury tried to use all of his remaining strength to keep the warriors at bay.

Hiccup watched as his friend become tired. He, like Toothless, could see the adrenaline disappear. He watched in horror as Toothless six shot limit came and it made Toothless unable to fire any more shots.

The dragon tried to fire but saw nothing came out. Toothless tried to pick up his tail but it felt heavy. Toothless, just like his tail, flopped to the ground in defeat.

Hiccup too felt the last of his energy drain from his body as he too fell to his knees. His flame sword distinguished as the metal plate dug into the dirt to keep Hiccup up. The boy huffed as he looked up to see the men pointing their spears at them as they came closer.

"Is that it" Eret came up close to the boy. His blade under Hiccup's chin as Eret pushed Hiccup's head up to look at the Hunter. "Drago said he wanted you alive. He said nothing about unscathed."

Hiccup felt the blade leave from under his chin as dizziness and blurriness began to eclipse his vision.

The hunter lifted his sword as he was about to slam it down on Hiccup. The next thing Eret saw was a blast of light hitting him and tossing in back. Eret skidded on his back until he came to a halt. Eret sat up and look at who had shot him. In front of him were four of the other dragon riders. Eyes widen in horror when saw them.

Cloudjumper roared at them and allowed Valka to climb off him. Valka ran to her son as fast as she could. She knelt down in front of the wounded boy before grabbing his face to look at her. Valka could see that Hiccup was trying to stay conscious, but was slowly losing the battle. Valka pressed the forehead of her mask into her son's forehead in a sigh of relief. With her strength, Valka picked up her son and carried him to Cloudjumper who helped her climb on to his back with young Hiccup.

Eret eye's grew in horror for he was about to lose the boy. He did not want to go back to Drago again as a failure to capture his prey and did the only thing he could. Order his men to attack.

Spears, swords, axes, hammers, bows, and crossbows were aimed at the riders. The riders fought back as they two attacked. Their dragons fire blast of fire and lava at the soldiers.

More chaos ensured, when out of the woods came the Berkian Vikings. Stoick led his men into the clearing as he was shocked and in horror at the sight. Men, that Stoick could recognize from a long time enemy, fighting with dragon that were ridden by strange creatures. Stoick looked at Gobber, who shrugged his shoulder at know clue what was going on before he ran towards the fight.

Stoick watched for a second before he yelled to his men to "ATTACK!"

As Stoick and his men ran towards the fight, along the woods came the young Vikings. They too, had their weapons drawn and attacked the intruders. Their weapons clashed as they attacked each other.

Eret watched as the female rider, on the large owl dragon, placed herself and the boy on the dragon and patted the beast to take them up. The dragon wrapped its feet and claws around the Night Fury as the Stormcutter spread its wings. Eret's voice rose as he repeated the words "No" as he watched in horror as they began their escape. Trying to get past the men, he tried to reach them. But by the time he got to the spot the dragon was, it had already left.

Eret let out a loud yell "NOOOO!" when he watched them go. He flinched when a dragon shot past him as he saw it was skeleton like one. The rest of the rider followed suit as all of what was left are the Berkians and Eret's men.

Eret turned around in a huff. But as he turned, he saw that a sword was pointed at him. In front of him was the Great Stoick the Vast. He recognized that built body and hairy overgrown beard anywhere.

"What are you doing on my _island_?" Stoick's voice was deep and dark as he calmly and deadly asked the Hunter.

Eret just raised an eyebrow before he put away his sword. His prize had left and if he had killed the Berkians without Drago's approval he would be in for it. "We're going" Pushing Stoick's sword to the side he walked back to his ship.

His men followed suit along with some Berkian soldiers to make sure they actually left.

xxx

"You okay with that Stoick?" Asked Gobber.

Stoick let out a sigh as he put the blade into the dirt. "Ya Gobber. I want them gone. But if they show their faces here again they'll not be leaving here alive"

Gobber nodded his head before looking at the young Vikings. "And what were you doing out here?"

"Training" Astrid replied like it was obvious.

"We heard sounds coming from the woods" Fishlegs explained.

"So we came to check it out" Snotlout swung his sword around as he tossed it into the air and caught it easily.

"Without your dragons?" Gobber knew that the group didn't go anywhere without their dragons. So it seemed suspicious for them to not have them here now.

"What if it was an ally and they found out we had dragons." Astrid rebutled. "They would see it as a threat and probable attack Berk like they did with those dragon riders."

"That's true. They seemed to not fancy them" Gobber scratched his head as he looked to where the dragon riders had gone. He then looked at Stoick, who was still standing there looking out in the same direction. Gobber turned back to the young Vikings and told them to head home, they would handle it here.

Gobber watched them leave before he made his way to Stoick. "You okay Stoick?"

_xxx_

"_Gobber….that rider" Holding his breath, Stoick tried to find a way to describe it. "She looked…."_

On the ocean, the riders were heading back to the Sanctuary. Fast as the wings of the dragons they ride could carry them. Valka had her mask off as she looked down at her son who was asleep but his breath was shallow. She feared for him. Thus she yelped at Cloudjumper, who in response, flew faster.

Valka looked down at her boy and placed her hand on his cheek…..

_xxxxx_

"I know Stoick…" Gobber patted his friend's shoulder. "I know"

Gobber gave his friend some time. He sat down by a tree as he took out his pipes to play a tune to hopefully calm the mood.


	6. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of days when the riders and dragons had brought back the injured Hiccup and Toothless. They were doing somewhat better now. Hiccup had not awakened from being in coma but Tortel said that, that was a good thing. It allows the body and mind to rest and heal. Tortel said that by the way the wound was healing that Hiccup and Toothless should wake up any day now.

Valka was extremely worried. She passed back and forth in front Ordinal's workshop wondering what she should do. She was supposed to go on patrol but she couldn't bring herself to separate herself from her son. Tortel told her to step away and clear her mind. He knew that a mother's worry was strong but Hiccup needed space to awaken. If anything were to happen, he would definitely let her know.

"You should sit down" Ordindal watched Valka stop and look up at him.

"I can't help but worry" Valka felt her heart breaking. Thoughts clouded her head as she wondered. 'What if it was serious? What if….?'

"Oh course you are. We all are. But you. You are his mother. It is common instinct for a mother to worry about her child. If we didn't we be no different than the insects we eat and step on" Ordindal took out a hammer and hammered away at the hot iron.

"Do you think…." Valka walked over to Ordindal.

"He'll be fine" Ordindal stopped hammering and took out a couple of rocks from under his works and chucked it at Lark, who ate them happily. "Odin will not let the Valkyries take Hiccup or Toothless away. That boy has so much to live for and anyone can see it"

Valka smiled as she knew what Ordindal meant. She looked back at the giant to say, "You know if not for your age, people would say that you're wiser than you look"

Ordindal thought for a minute before asking. "How young do I look?"

"Thirty…." Valka put a hand under her chin and looked at Ordindal before thinking. "Forty at best"

"Wow" Raising the hammer to rest on his shoulders, Ordindal gave a light joke. "I must have found the fountain of youth"

Valka laughed at the giant's joke. It wasn't until she heard Torel call to her that she stopped laughing and turned to look at the dark skin man.

"He's waking up"

Xxxxxxxx

Valka rushed to her son's side as she watched his eyes begin to flutter open. Giving a long groan he said the one word that made Valka cry in joy.

"_Mooommm"_

When her son raised his hand she grabbed it. Holding it to her chest, Valka spoke to her son. "I'm here Hiccup. I'm right here"

Hiccup's eye's cracked open as he looked up at his mother. A smile spread on his face as he was happy to see her. He then looked around with his eyes, trying to find Toothless. "Toothle…."

"He's alright" Valka petted her son's head. "He's with the other dragons, healing his wounds."

Hiccup nodded his head, but both his mother and him were startled when the rest of the riders ran, walked, and tripped to see Hiccup. Camicazi came next to Hiccup as she asked if he was alright or if he needed anything.

Hiccup was still a little tired but felt joy when seeing his family. "I'm glad you all are okay…."

"What do you mean?" Camicazi asked.

She then was moved away by Tortel, who came over to check his wound. "Your wound is deep, but not too deep. You are lucky that your insides did not fall out"

Hiccup heard a few of them gasp and felt his mother tighten her grip. He could not move but he guessed it was because of Tortel's potion.

"I want you to get some rest but I need you to tell us what happen first" Tortel looked into Hiccup's eye, for if one of them was in danger then that could mean that the whole group is too.

Hiccup let out a sigh before he began the explanations of how he was testing out his new invention. It was working perfectly until he was caught by the hunter. He talked about how they got way to only to have Toothless be shot by a piousness arrow and him with a nick on his side. They were able to make it to an island before they crashed. Hiccup followed all the procedures so they would not get caught and made sure they were hidden. But the enemy was hot on their trail as they had no choice but to run. Thus the ripping open his wound and Toothless almost dying from the poison. They were lucky to hold them off for a while until their family got there to save them and that was the story.

Everyone was shocked, angry and in horror at the story. They turned to their leader for guidance, who got up and scratch his chin to think. "They are changing their ways. They are coming after us to capture us. We must counter this." Tortel then walked in front of the group as he laid out ground rules. "No one is allowed to fly alone. We are to stay near the Sanctuary at all times. I fear that things will only get worse."

Tortel walked away from the group to think some more with Bertha and Skur following after him. Hiccup felt his eyes begin to droop as the dream world called to him. Valka told him to rest and that she will be here when he wakes up. Darkness soon consumed him as the memory of Astrid plagued his dreams.

XXXXXXXXX

Two weeks in and Hiccup was already dying of boredom. It was better now that Toothless could move and was now staying next to his friend, but come on. The youth had too much energy that he needed to burn but was force to be bed ridden for another week. Hiccup's wound was healing up nice and would leave a seamless scar. Thanks to Tortel's potions and remedies, Hiccup was feeling better already.

His body didn't hurt that much and he didn't feel a harsh pain in his side. Everyone came to visit the restless boy who begged for answer about what was going on outside his bed. The adults told him that everything was well and to just worry about getting better.

Camicazi and Erien were the only ones who gave him any answers.

"It seemed they up and left" Camicazi took a sip from her spoon as all three of them ate their lunch together.

"They didn't leave…." Erien placed is bowl on his lap to think.

"Where did they go then?" Camicazi asked curiously.

"Probably to regroup or wait until our guard is down." Erien brought up his bowl as he drank the last of his broth.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Hiccup looked up at the older boy.

"Don't know…but we just have to keep our guard up" Erien got up from his spot and started walking away.

Camicazi got up too and walked after him after saying goodbye to Hiccup. They left the boy to his boredom alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the third week, Hiccup was allowed to be up and about. He was told not to do anything crazy but Hiccup still felt like he was still being bed ridden. He knew that the ban on flying alone was for a good reason but he felt trapped. And he was not alone, Toothless felt restless as the need for speed called to him. But whenever the duo took off they always received a yell and a threat to be forced to be grounded.

That's why on the fifth week, Hiccup came up with an idea. Yes it was dangerous and stupid but they needed to get that energy out. That's when night flying came into play. When everyone was in deep slumber, Hiccup and Toothless would sneak out. It was perfect. With Toothless body concealed by the dark sky, no one could see them. Not even the Hunter who was after them could see them in the nightly sky.

They pulled daredevil abilities and flew faster than the speed of sound. Hiccup even found out that Toothless had this unique vocal sound that made him able to see in the dark. It was a big trust exercise as they weaved back and forth through the obstacles.

Even though the default was that they would sleep in a little bit in the morning. The other riders didn't suspect a thing, they just thought that it was just Hiccup and Toothless coming to turns with following orders.

It continued like this for weeks on end. It wasn't until a couple of days when Hiccup and Toothless reached the ice cover boarder of their territory that Hiccup had a thought before they stopped to look beyond the border. Images of Astrid plagued his mind and dreams. Wanting….no, needing to see her pulled at his chest. But what could he do. He had no idea how far Berk was from them.

After days of flights ending with them ending up at the board for Hiccup to look out in the great beyond, Toothless had enough. The dragon flapped his wings as he flew over the imaginary boarder line.

Hiccup snapped out of it as he pulled on Toothless to stop. The dragon stopped and let out a few coos of concern. Toothless looked at the boy like he was saying _'I know what you want so why not just do it'_. Hiccup smiled and patted the dragon's head and thanked him for understanding. Looking back at the open sea, determination filled his eye as the plans for tomorrow began to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day, night time had reached Berk as Astrid stared out at the open sea. It had been almost a month since she last seen the dragon boy. With the same feeling as Hiccup, she longed to see the dragon boy. Letting out a sigh before turning in for the night, Astrid woke Stormfly up, who was sleeping on the ground next to her, telling her they should head back home.

The Nadder opened her eyes as she let out a big yawn. Stormfly began to get up from her comfy spot to allow Astrid to climb onto her back so they could go home. But, by the time the Nadder got on her feet, out of the corner of Astrid's eye, the young Viking saw something black cast over the grass.

Panic and curiosity filled her. She was afraid that it was an enemy attack. She looked at the water to see no ships. Looking from the water to the sky she saw a black object shoot across the sky.

Squinting her eyes, Astrid tried to determine what the object could be. "What is that? A dragon?" Looking closer at the beast, Astrid's eyes widen at the realization that it was a Night Fury. "Hiccup….?"

Astrid quickly climbed onto the back of Stormfly as they flew swiftly into the sky. The Night Fury flew fast as it crossed their path and Astrid and Stormfly flew after them. Staying on their tail as they went through the rock pillars. Astrid thought she saw the figure on the Night Fury turn around like he was making sure she was following him.

Confused by the action, Astrid knew her instincts were telling her to turn around. But the curiosity and determination to see if the rider was indeed Hiccup would cause her to chase them after them, even if it had to be all night if she had to.

Flying on the open sea for a while, they came to some sea stacks. The Night Fury landed on one of the larger ones and soon Stormfly followed suit as she too landed on stack.

Astrid looked at the rider, who was wearing a strange Viking like helmet, from behind Stormfly's head. "Who are you?" Astrid was on the defensive. It was still dark out and hard to see the rider very clearly. She had no idea if it was Hiccup or just another person who rides dragons.

Astrid heard the rider laugh as he took off his helmet to reveal Hiccup. Wiping his eye, Hiccup looked at Astrid as he gave her a smile.

They both got of their dragons as both riders came closer together. Hiccup was about to say hello, but Astrid hit him in the stomach which caused him to topple over.

"Do you realize how scared I was" Astrid tried to control her anger.

"Missed you too" Hiccup voice was small and in pain.

"Ya I missed you too but you don't see me going around scaring people half to death." Astrid began to pass back and forth. "I'm mean. I thought you were an enemy or something…."

"You missed me" Hiccup felt like there were Fire Worms eating away at his stomach. He felt happiness that the girl he had a crush on missed him.

"Of course" Astrid stopped and looked at Hiccup as she twirled her braid and started to blush a little. She stopped herself and tried to gain her composure to go back to yelling at the dragon boy. "And what are you doing flying around at night. To anyone it would look like you were planning a sneak attack."

"No, no attacks. It's just a way I can see you without being caught" Hiccup explained to Astrid.

"By who?" Astrid was curious. She knew Hiccup was brave and wouldn't be afraid of the Hunter that was after him to resort to flying at night.

Hiccup scratched the side of his face as he tried to look away from her eyes. "The hunter of course"

"Rightttt. The Hunter" Astrid crossed her arms as she looked at the dragon boy with a smirk. She saw Hiccup look away from her like he was hiding something. "You're not in trouble with your family…_are you?"_

Hiccup could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

"You are!" Astrid chuckled as she saw the redness on his face.

"I'm not in trouble…technically" Hiccup let out a sigh before he turned to Astrid so he could explain. "We are on a major lock down, where we have to travel in groups or pairs and not leave the border. The Hunter had done far worse to everyone's fears that we have to stay close to our home."

Astrid walked towards Hiccup as she came closer to the distressed boy. "And the night flying?"

Hiccup looked up at the sky. "It was a way for Toothless and I to feel free again. I was bed ridden for days and yet when we got better it just felt like a prison." Hiccup looked back at Astrid. "That's when we came up with an idea to fly at night. With Toothless black body we are untenable. For many days, we flew in the sky feeling free as ever." Hiccup then took Astrid by the hand. "Until you. You kept plaguing my mind since the first day I saw you"

Astrid felt a fire burning in her as her face heated up. She looked up at Hiccup, feeling shock and in swept up by the rider's words.

"That's when I knew I had to find you" Hiccup grabbed both of Astrid's hand as he pulled her closer.

They're eyes looking in to each others as they were drawn in by happiness and love. It wasn't until the felt a bump by each of their dragons did they looked behind them. They both saw Stormfly and Toothless looking at them. The dragon could see that they were madly in love with each other and decided to help them out. The two riders began to blush as Astrid pulled out of Hiccup grip to climb on her dragon.

Hiccup watched her smirk as both her and Stormfly took off, before the Hiccup too climbed on Toothless and chased after them. They both flew into the sky as they laughed and giggled at the chase. The two flew around the stacks and into the sky as boys tried to catch up to the girls.

They reached the clouds as they saw stars and the large moon in front of them. They didn't bother as they played their fun little game. They chased after each other until Hiccup watched Astrid dived into the cloud below.

Hiccup looked around in confusions for the Viking girl as they flew. Hiccup looked over Toothless's side to try and see if he could see them. It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder did Hiccup look up. He saw Astrid and Stormfly flying above them, Astrid smirking at the boy's surprised face.

Astrid laughed when she saw the relief on Hiccup's face, but felt herself being shaken off Stormfly. Astrid lost her grip as she fell of her dragon and on to Hiccup's lap. Both startled by the sudden moment, that both rider looked at each other. It wasn't until Astrid looked into Hiccup's eyes did she pull on his head so she could give him a kiss on the lips.

Hiccup was shocked at first but the tiny sparks shot into him as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her. Both riders were lost in love and lust that they didn't even hear Stormfly squawk or see Toothless roll his eyes.

It was a perfect moment for the two lovers as they flew around the sky on this beautiful full moon night.


	7. Chapter 5

After a few more weeks, the lovers were still meeting up to fly together. They had a plan to meet on the island that they first met on since it was between Berk and the Dragon Sanctuary. Hiccup and Astrid would leave after everyone had gone to sleep. They would fly, hang out, talk, and of course… kiss. They stayed together until the moon was heading downwards did they head back to their homes.

This was their daily ritual, and nothing would disturb it. Not until one day did some people get curious.

One night in the Dragon Sanctuary, Hiccup was leaving on his daily night flight to meet up with Astrid. He thought that everyone was asleep. Hiccup crept quietly around his family towards the tunnels. He did not notice that when he had left that Camicazi had opened one of her eyes. She watched as he left before sitting up with her dragon, who raised his head as well, to look in the direction that Hiccup had gone.

Camicazi knew something was up. Unlike the adult who shrugged it off, Camicazi had her suspicions. Erien did too but they didn't know how to get it out of Hiccup. The boy would always wake up late but that wasn't the issue. No, it felt like he was becoming lazier or too tired. One day, Hiccup was supposed to go out food hunting but before he and Toothless had even left, they were sleeping on the side of the ice wall at the entrance of the tunnel.

Camicazi started assuming that Hiccup and Toothless were doing something at night to prevent them from sleeping. Her suspicions were only proven right when one night she had to get up to use the bathroom when she saw Hiccup and Toothless leave out the tunnel.

Thinking it was a dream at first, it was only till tonight that she saw Hiccup sneak past them that she knew that he was leaving at night. To what, she had no idea. But when Camicazi didn't know something, she was determined to find out.

XXX

The same thing went for Astrid. Each of the young Vikings has different experiences with Astrid suspicious actives.

Snotlout found out early one morning and decided to look outside his window when he thought he heard something. It was still dark out but Snotlout defiantly saw a human figure move about the village. When he saw the figure entering Astrid's home did he release who the figure was.

Fishlegs was suspicious when he and Meatlug were taking their morning stroll around the village did they happen to come by Astrid. She looked awfully tired and looked like she was trying to keep her eyes open. When Fishlegs saw her stop in the middle of the road, did he become curious by her sudden action. He then suddenly heard shouts as he looked up to see barrels rolling down from the hill.

Prettified, he looked from the barrels to Astrid as they came towards her. Fishlegs yelled at her to "RUN" but she just stood there. Fishlegs was able to get there in time to push her out of the way as the barrels missed both of them. Gasping for air, Fishlegs turned to Astrid saying "Are you okay?"

She looked at him before nodding that she was fine. She looked at the direction the barrels went before she got up. Fishlegs then realized that Astrid did not realize she had in danger or that Fishlegs had yelled at her. He guessed she must have fell asleep standing up. But the question to him was why….

The twin found out when one night when they were forced to fix up silent Spefen's field after breaking a few things. It took them all day to get it done, because they were not allowed to use their dragon as punishment, they were walking back home in the middle of the night. That was when they saw someone moving about. The twins knew that it couldn't be night patrol so they hid behind one of the buildings. They watched and could not believe their eyes.

They saw Astrid climb onto the back of her Nadder and then looked around before they took off. First the twins thought it was a night patrol thing that nobody want them to do, but after a few days of seeing her leave and not patrol the village, did they have second thoughts.

That's when the young group of Vikings came together to tell what they had seen. When each of them told their story they knew something was up. They wanted to know but knew that Astrid would never tell them. Thus they needed to come up with a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nighttime at the Sanctuary, Hiccup was getting ready for another night flight with Astrid. He was grabbing his gear and supplies when got out of his oblivious state to actually feel like he was being watched. Looking around he saw no one. Hiccup guessed that is was just his imagination and he pressed on.

Once he had everything, he silently made his way around the dragons and towards where Toothless was. Hiccup thought that he was far enough away from the other riders and he began to pick up the pace when he suddenly felt a large heavy object drape over his back and shoulders.

Holding the figure up, Hiccup turned his head to see that it was Camicazi. "What are you doing?"

"No my dear Hiccup. The question is…what are you doing?" Camicazi received a shush by Hiccup as she watched the younger boy look around. "So we're being sneaky" She whispered.

"No…yes" Hiccup tried to think of something. "Why are you awake?"

"The same could be said for you" Camicazi smirked at the annoyed Hiccup.

"Bathroom" Hiccup said plainly.

"Sooooo you bring you gear with you…to pee in a bush" Camicazi scratched her chin like she was thinking before she put more of her body weight on Hiccup.

Hiccup saw a shadow loom over them as he looked up to see Kiri hovering over them. The dragon's eyes were wide as he too tried to pressure Hiccup.

"You lieeeee" Camicazi drew out the word as she whispered it in Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup felt cornered as he tried to cover his story. "It's the truth…." Feeling the weight of the skinny girl, he tried to hold her up as Hiccup felt like he was going to fall over. "Smothering Smokebreaths, how much do you weigh"

Camicazi decided to ignore the remark to her weight as she became determined to find out the truth. "You knowwww. I could always scream and wake everyone up"

Hiccup's body froze when Camicazi threatened him. She usually followed through with her threats and that could mean big trouble for Hiccup right know. Hearing her breath in a ton of air, Hiccup finally gave in. "We're just doing some night time riding"

Camicazi let out the air she had taken in to think "Isn't flying alone banned"

"Yes, but with Toothless black body he will not be able to be detected in the nightly sky." Hiccup explained.

"Huh" Camicazi thought of the answer but still knew Hiccup was hiding something. "Then I should accompany you on your nightly flight"

Hiccup felt more pressure being added as he finally submitted. "Fine fine. Just get off. What do you eat, rocks?"

"I should start screaming because of that but I got what I want for now. Off Kiri" On the back of the long blonde hair rider was the white hair dragon's paw. It was pressing down of Camicazi as ordered by the crazy girl to extract information. And it worked, thus Camicazi climbing off Hiccup's back as she followed him towards the tunnel.

Hiccup rubbed his back from the pain and continued walking, but once they were at the tunnel where Toothless's should be, he saw Erien on the back of Ran waiting. Hiccup slapped his face as he heard Camicazi behind him quietly shouted "Hi Erien"

They all got on the back of their dragon as Hiccup grumbled at the mess they were in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Berk, Astrid had placed all the gear on Stormfly and was about to hop on her back. She stopped her motion when she heard rustling behind her. She quickly looked around and saw nothing. She figured it must have been a Terrible Terror and just shrug her shoulders. She jumped onto the back of Stormfly and they flew off to meet up with Hiccup.

Behind some buildings, however, were Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins on the back of their dragons. They pealed themselves from behind the house to watch Astrid and Stormfly fly off.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Are you telling me you're not the least bit curious to know what she's been up too?" Snotlout hissed at the frighten nerd.

"I know I am" Tuffnut raised his hand.

"Ya, me too" Ruffnut nodded her head in response to her answer.

Fishlegs was curious as well. They all wanted to know what had been up with Astrid and why she was flying out to Thor's nowhere. The Berk dragon riders flew after Astrid as they followed her to find out where she had been going all those days.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup had tried everything he could to shake off his two young, fellow dragon riders. Erien and Camicazi were fast and determine to keep up with Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless tried every trick they could think of to get them off their tail. He tried going around the ice obstacle course or even the stacks of sharp rocks that littered the territory.

It wasn't until Hiccup and Toothless headed into the dark shadows of the mountains did the two loose the dragon riders. Hiccup looked behind him and smirked happily when he saw no sign of his siblings.

Patting Toothless on the head, Hiccup told the Night Fury "Looks like we lost them bud." Hiccup patted the dragons' head as Toothless let out a roar of plea. "Ya, let get going"

Toothless shot through the sky and over the border line as the two made their way to the island to meet up with Astrid.

xxxxx

After an hour, both Hiccup and Toothless saw the island in sight as they came in for a landing. Toothless touched the ground with a flop on all four of his feet, and felt his friend get off his back. He saw Hiccup take of his helmet as he fixed his hair for his date with Astrid. Placing the helmet in one of the bags on Toothless, Hiccup took the remaining gear off Toothless.

Hiccup brought different assortment of food such as dried meat and fish, along with some vegetables. Astrid would sometimes bring a different assortment of cheese, bread, drinks and other foods that could not be produced in the dragon sanctuary due to having no farm animals or good farm land to produce some of the ingredients.

Hiccup checked all of the supplies and saw that everything was in order and safe from the trip. Hiccup looked up when he heard Toothless coo did he feel something being pressed into his back. He turned his head around to see Toothless with one of the bags in his mouth. It was a small bag but held something precious inside it.

Hiccup took the bag from Toothless and opened the flap to look inside. Inside the small bag was a solid decorative iron bracelet. It was decorated with vine like ridges in the middle that had on the ends two dragon head meet each other. It was beautiful and it took many days for him to make it. He wanted to give it to Astrid at the right moment but…..

"Hey! What have you got there?"

Hiccup body froze as he knew that voice belong to. Quickly getting up to look at the Viking girl he hid the bag behind his back before she could see it. "Hi Astrid" Hiccup dropped the bag behind his legs as he kicked it into the pile of other bags with his foot. Taking out both hands to show the girl there was nothing in them, Hiccup went up to Astrid. "Was just checking on the supplies to see if we have everything for tonight"

Astrid knew the boy was hiding something but shrugged it off. Once Hiccup was closed to her, Astrid wrapped her harms around his head and kissed him on the lips. Pulling apart to smile at each other, they both looked into each other's eyes.

It wasn't until the sudden scream was heard, did they pull apart to look in the direction it came from. Hiccup pulled Astrid behind him as their dragon came next to their riders to protect them.

"What was that?" Astrid asked.

"Don't know?" It only took Hiccup a second to think before the voice reminded him of someone. "It sounded like…"

Their eyes both widened as they looked at each other before screaming in unison. "SNOTLOUT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

If we skip to only an hour before, we remember that Hiccup and Astrid were being followed by their fellow riders. Unknown to the two lovers was that they were still followed by the said riders. They did lose them on the water but when the dragon riders and Vikings saw the remote island did they come to think that the person they seek could be on it.

Landing on a different side of the island that was far away from the lovers, did they stop to talk to each other. The two dragon riders got off their dragons and decided to take a look around. Even though they had no idea where they were, they felt like they weren't alone. It wasn't until they heard a sudden rustle and voices not far off from them did they pull their masks back on and hide. Both the dragons hid as well, Ran dimmed his lights so it would look similar to a moonlit glow that was out.

The Berkians on the other hand, where not as quiet.

"Awwe Fish scales….we lost her!" Meatlug landed on the ground as Fishlegs let out a moan of frustration. Looking around he saw no sign of her on the island.

"Well, if we didn't have slow and slower. We probable could have been behind her and see where on Odin's name she went!" Snotlout shouted at the two. Snotlout didn't hate Fishlegs, but he hated how slow the boulder class dragon was. It probably didn't help with the heavy man's weight added to the already heavy dragon. It was mean and cruel to mock the other's weight but still. When you're riding a Monstrous Nightmare that can move just as fast as Astrid's Nadder, and didn't have to deal with a Gronkle, Snotlout could have been on the Viking girl's tail and be able to find out what was doing before the twins can final count all the way up to nine.

"Hey, it not our fault!" Fishlegs shouted at the full of himself Viking. "Don't listen to him girl." Patting Meatlug on the head, the female dragon gave Fishleg's hand a lick. "Besides….maybe Astrid caught onto us following her and decided to ditch us"

"That so stupid" Snotlout go off Hookfang and started to walk toward some shrubbery. "Astrid probably had no idea and we just lost her because you guys can't keep up with me"

As Snotlout laughed as the humor of his friend's slow dragons, he only died down when he saw them look at him in fear with their eyes widening. "What?"

"Uh, should we tell him?" Tuffnut asked his sister, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ummmm, Snotlout" Fishlegs pointed his finger as Meatlug began to growl along with the other dragons.

Snotlout was afraid to turn to look at what everyone was talking about. Working up the courage, the frighten Viking slowly turned his head. What he saw…was nothing. Feeling anger rise in side him, he turned back to yell at his fellow Vikings. "You…"All the sudden, Snotlout was twirled and pushed to the ground as he looked up at his tormentor.

It was a large white, skinny, fur dragon. It let out a loud roar in his face and in two seconds the petrified Viking screamed.

Watching Snotlout being pinned by the furry beast, one was freaking out, while the other two looked at it in amazement. They watched as the dragon picked Snotlout up by his leg before slamming him into the ground. The twins just laughed in amusement by the dragon's antics.

"Awesome! Fishlegs, you got to train it!"Astrid was the one who usually did the training along with Fishlegs, who was second for obvious reasons. Tuffnut and Ruffnut stared at the dragon in awe as they wanted to have to the dragon for themselves.

"Guys, I don't even know what species this is let alone know how to train it" Fishlegs, like the twins, was geeking out inside about the new dragon they discover. But right know the dragon was playing/ abusing poor Snotlout. Even though inside they were entertained by it.

"Will someone…help me!" Snotlout was lifted up into the air, and then had his leg be let out of the dragons grip before plummeting face first into the ground. Once Snotlout pulled his face out of the ground, he began to hear everyone laugh at him. Anger filled the Viking man as he turned to yell at the dragon. Putting his fist in the air, he looked like he would hit the dragon.

Thus, a masked, female figure jumped out of the shrubs to hold a dagger under Snotlout's chin. Snotlout was terrified. The mask, let alone, was creeping him out, but the dagger under his chin made him not want to voice his opinion.

"Hey! It's one of those mask things" Tuffnut remembered when they had rescued Hiccup, that this one was similar to the ones they saw riding the dragons.

"You mean Dragon Riders" Fishlegs corrected.

"Pffft..Whatever" Ruffnut crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what it's called but can someone get it away from my throat" Snotlout whisperly yelled at the Berkians, but then heard growling and loud thumbing noises in the dirt. Snotlout avert his eyes to see Hookfang stomping over to them.

The stoker class dragon came next to his owner and took in a breath of air before shooting fire out of his mouth. What happen was that once Hookfang released its fire at the mask figure, another flame, that was blue, shot out of the woods and both flames collided.

The blue flame came closer as followed it was a similar looking Monstrous Nightmare. It looked very similar to Hookfang, but its skin was watery blue, and had horns like an elk. It looked like a dragon that came out of the ocean more than a dragon that was associated with fire. Once both flames ceased, they Berkians could see that the blue Monstrous Nightmare had a masked rider on its back too.

The blue dragon's horns and wings then started to glow. The bright light distracted the Berkians long enough to allow the female masked rider to let go of Snotlout and climb onto the white furry dragon.

The light began to die as the Berkians looked back the masked riders. Staring at them with awe and fear, Snotlout quickly got onto Hookfang as they the group of riders began to prepare for a fight.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Snotlout could not believe how quick they were and how the blue Monstrous Nightmare could match up with Hookfang.

"I don't know but they are so cool" Ruffnut and her brother were amazing by the blaze and scene before them.

Both sides gave each other a stare off before their dragon breathed in to let out a blast of fire. They were only halted when out of the woods came Hiccup and Astrid, followed by their dragons. They came in the middle of the battle, holding up their hands, to calm the fight.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup began to yell at his two siblings.

Camicazi took of her mask as she began to yell at the Berkians and Hiccup. "Oh you know, we were just night flying and landed on this particular island to have this brute try hit my sweet Kiri" Camicazi patted the white dragon's head who purred back.

"Brute…" Snotlout raised an eyebrow at the female.

"Ya that sounds about right" Fishlegs whispered.

Snotlout heard the comment Fishlegs made, but instead put the blame on the dragon riders. "It was her stupid dragon that…"

"How dare you blame this innocent creature" Tuffnut, unnoticed by the group, was next to the white dragon defending it. He then began to whispering to the white beast. "Awesome job by the way" The crazy man put up his hand for the white dragon to high five, which it did, before going back to yell at Snotlout. "It was just playing a harmless game before you heated up like your Monstrous Nightmare does when it want to flame up"

"Ya Snotlout" Ruffnut was also next to her brother, tisking at the annoyed Viking.

"Why don't you mutton heads come over here and say that to my…" Snotlout was about to sick Hookfang on the twins when Hiccup intervened.

"Okay, okay. Let's all calmed down" Hiccup tried to calm everyone before someone took of the other's head. "We should all…"

That's when Astrid and Hiccup realized that both of their parties where here on their secret island.

"How did you guys get here?" Astrid looked at her Berkian friend, who tried to look in another direction. "Fishlegs" Knowing the Husky man, would crack, Astrid gave him a broad stare.

"Okay! We were curious! The twins saw you fly out into the night, while Snotlout saw you get home really late one day and I have been noticing you have been really tired! So we all decided to follow you to see what was going on, but we lost you and thus found this island and and and…." Fishlegs yelled out as he began to breathe heavy at the end.

"Hey, that the same thing that happened to us" Both Camicazi and Erien looked at each other before they all came to the same conclusion.

Hiccup + Astrid + sneaking out in the middle of the night to come to a deserted island = date.

All the sudden, Astrid felt arms wrap around her as she was squeezed by the long blonde haired dragon rider.

"FINALLY! I AM FREE!" Camicazi screamed out as she hugged the in pain Viking girl. "Well technically I free from one , but _stillll!"_

"What's she….talking...about" Astrid tried to gasp for air as the female dragon rider crushed her.

_Weeelll"_ Putting Astrid down on the ground, Camicazi explained. "As you know, we are the youngest generation of Dragon Riders. Thus a new generation should come to pass in the years to come. Problem is that we have lived together since we were young. Thus, two possibilities that can happen in this situation of ours. One, being that we can grow closer and become lover. Two, we can grow and become siblings…. The latter happen. Thus, if we have to mate with each other, we will freak and be grossed out by the disturbing process." Camicazi then hugged Astrid across the shoulders as she began to jump up and down. "Now I'm so happy because now he has a girlfriend"

Astrid looked to see Hiccup had his face in his hand trying not to show his red face of embarrassment from his energized sister. Astrid was then twisted around to face Camicazi.

"So now the interview." Camicazi then bombarded Astrid with questions. "Who are you? What's you name? How do you know Hiccup? How long have you've known each other? How do you feel about dragons? Do you have any allergies? Do you have any strange fetishes? And are you in, anyway, hiding an extra hair, limb, or toe?"

Astrid was confused and fearful of the crazy dragon rider. "Astrid. We met in the storm when we were fourteen. Three years. I like dragons. No. No. And definitely no."

Camicazi eye balled the poor girl before nodding her head to look at Erien. "Iiiiii like her!"

Astrid let out a breath of air she didn't know she was keeping in. She then saw Hiccup come next to her.

"I am so sorry" Hiccup whispered to Astrid. He felt so bad that he had to meet his energized, demon like sister.

"It's okay. I have to deal with the twins" She whispered to Hiccup. "Even though she seems like them combined."

A smile appeared on Hiccup's face before he turned to look at Erien for his approval.

"Hey, I okay with it. If she can pass Camicazi craziness, then she is definite the girl for you" Erien looked at the two with his approval.

"I'm not crazy" Camicazi crossed her arms as she stuck her nose in the air. "I am a high functioning sociopath"

"No…you're just crazy" Erien smirked at his sister.

"Sad but true" Camicazi shrugged her shoulder playfully. "It's sad when people don't get us"

"I know" Camicazi turned to Tuffnut and they both gave a bored stared as if they were mocking the people as if saying 'no one understand us'

Snotlout rolled his eyes at the crazies, while Fishlegs in the other hand felt bad for intruding on the two's date.

"We are so sorry Astrid. If we would have known we would have never intruded." Fishlegs apologized to the couple ruining their date.

"Ya but if you let us know that you two were on a date…" Tuffnut began.

"Then we would have never would have intruded in the first place" Camicazi ended.

"So really this is your fault." The crazy trio tried to put the blame on the lovers.

Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed a deep red as they tried to say it was not a date. Unfortunately for them, they group did not by it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours, Astrid and Hiccup finally had some alone time to walk along the rocky cliff side. Hiccup and Astrid both felt it was their fault that their spectacular date had turned into an interesting night.

"I am so sorry about that" Hiccup was the first to start. "I knew the two were following me and I tried to lose them but…."

"It's not your fault entirely." Astrid knew she was just as responsible. "I should have paid more attention before I left Berk. If I wasn't so focus on our date I would have….."Astrid then stopped herself when she released what she said and blushed.

Hiccup chuckled at her cuteness before stopping their walk. Hiccup pulled Astrid into him as they looked at each other. Both smiling as they closed their eyes to lean into kiss….but unfortunately a large blast was heard along with a large tree on fire.

They pulled apart to look, and Hiccup grumbled as he knew that they would have to leave before they burned the island to the ground "We better go before Camy and the twins …." Hiccup stopped talking when Astrid pulled his face into a kiss. He closed his eyes and took it in before be felt Astrid pull away from him.

Opening his eyes he watched Astrid walk backwards before running off in the direction of the disturbance. Hiccup had a smile appear on his face before he ran after her.

XXXXXXXX

After saying their goodbyes to each other, the Berkians and dragon riders flew off in different directions.

The fly home was silent for a few minutes before Camicazi spoke. "I like them"

"You like anyone who will burn down a tree with you" Hiccup gave Camicazi a broad stare.

"True, but I do approve of your relationship" Camicazi looked up at Erien, who nodded as well. "Buttttt…."

Hiccup looked at Camicazi before giving her a questionable look. "But?"

"We will not help you in any way or form with your new problems that will come to be"

Hiccup was confused by Camicazi's words. "What do you mean?" Before Hiccup could get an answer, Camicazi and Erien flew off fast towards the Dragon Sanctuary before the poor boy could even get an answer to the weird statement.


	8. Chapter 6

It had been many days since Eret had reported to his master. He had nothing to give the dark Persian man. Afraid for his life, all the hunter could do was stand there and let Drago talk to him in a disappointing voice.

"Time and time again you have failed me" Drago passed in front of the poor hunter. The dark man looked like a cat stalking its prey. Eret could only gulp and pray Drago would not kill him for showing up empty handed. "You have showed me courage, rage, fierce, hatred. You remind me….well, of me"

Eret tried to stay calm. Even though Drago acted calm in front of the hunter, a calm Drago was a dangerous Drago.

"One of my generals, that you so often argue with, has come to me with a solution to our ongoing problem." Drago turned to Scurvy, who looked at Eret with a mocking smug on his face.

"I have been keeping an eye on our enemy and have discovered an unusual trait" Scurvy walked over to the table and took out a stick with graphite on it to draw on the map that was on the table. "Our little dragon rider seems to leave everyday to a little island….alone. No companions at all with him" Tracing the spot on the map of the island that Astrid and Hiccup would meet at, Scurvy looked at his work before being pushed aside by Eret.

Eret quickly looked at the map and saw that it was far away from the Dragon Sanctuary's territory. "But why….?" Eret looked at Drago with confusion. "I have been fighting these dragon riders for a long time and know that they would never do this. They don't even leave there territory…."

"Not unless…" Drago rubbed his beard before trapping his chin in his fingers to raise an eyebrow, like he had come up with an idea, as he looked towards his men in mocking. "He found a friend"

"True" Scurvy gave a creepy smile as he rested his hands on his side. "Like a boar in heat"

Eret smiled and made his way past Drago and straight to the door. "Then I'll go….

"No"

Eret's path was blocked by a spear and axe from the armed guards. Halted in his path, Eret looked behind him to see Drago creeping towards him.

"I'll go" Drago looked down at the frighten hunter. "You have failed to bring him to me when I gave you the opportunity…It is time he faced real terror"

Drago let out a dark chuckle as the hunter looked at the man terrified. For he, like any of the men here, know that Drago was not just going to bring just the rider back.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Dragon Sanctuary, Hiccup and Toothless were sleeping peacefully. Like many mornings, the two were sleeping in a little late from the tiredness, but a tap on Hiccup legs made the boy stir. Hiccup cracked open one of his eyes to look up and see his mother, with her gear, on looking down at her son. Hiccup let out a groan as he turned over to sleep into the NightFury's body to hide himself. But, unfortunately, Hiccup felt a large kick into his leg which meant 'up or I sick the baby dragons on you'.

Not wanting to awaken his mother's wrath, Hiccup sat up and gave a yawn before poking Toothless. The Night Fury let out a groan as he too was to tired to wake up. When Toothless kept feeling Hiccup poke him did the dragon pick up his head to sleepily look at his tormentor. They both looked at each other tired and agitated before the yawned at each other.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head before he felt something drop on his lap. Looking down he saw that it was Kaffe root, which was great for an easy pick me up. Hiccup began to take a bite on the root before giving some to the sleepy dragon. Both feeling the effect of the root, they got off the ground before following after Valka towards the tunnel.

As he walked by he saw Camicazi get in with Kiri. Camy watched them head past her and leave to patrol. Camicazi's eyes trailed behind them as she looked at Hiccup worriedly. Thus Hiccup started to realize what Camy meant from the night before. There was a problem he had to face, and it was telling his mother about Astrid.

xxxx

Outside the Sanctuary, Valka had planned for them to take a morning patrol around the Sanctuary so she could finally have a talk with her son. Hiccup was obviously nervous, and he knew that he could never keep much from his mother. She was sharp and knew when Hiccup lied or told the truth. That's why for many years whenever he told a lie his mother would not say a word until Hiccup told her himself. Only when his life was in danger did she pry.

Hiccup looked over at his mother who was giving him a warm smile. Valka wanted to counteract her son's nervousness, and decided that Cloudjumper and her would do the only thing they knew that would calm the boys' nervousness. Fly.

The two shot towards the sky as they broke through the clouds. With Cloudjumper's large body and double wings he came out like a magnificent beast that fit in with the colors of the morning sky. Hiccup and Toothless came after as the two shot fast as the sound of screeching could be heard. Hiccup went flat on his stomach to give Toothless the extra speed he needed to shoot across the sky.

Valka watched as Hiccup and Toothless caught up with them. She saw the boys twirled around them before shooting into the clouds and back up to do it again. Toothless then stopped by Cloudjumper's side as Hiccup came back into a seated position.

He then saw his mother perform a trick of her own. She stood up on the large beast and as the Stormcutter began to twirl, Valka walked along its body. Then Valka jumped off Cloudjumper and jumped onto Toothless wing to walk over, she did a somersault over where Hiccup was sitting, as she went over she ruffled her boy's hair, and then onto the other side to walk on the wing to get back onto Cloudjumper.

Toothless eyes widen, before looking at the large dragon in confusion at how he got over to the other side of them without Toothless himself not notice or feeling Cloudjumper move. All he got was a smug of a look from the owl dragon before Toothless gave him an unhappy look.

Hiccup tried to ease his friend suffering by giving him a pat on the side. Looking at each other, Toothless raised an eye brow at his friend as he felt Hiccup dangled his feet. Hiccup looked at his mom before he fell off on the other side. Valka gasped as she looked over the side as she watched Toothless go after Hiccup

Valka watched her son fall and then saw him open some kind of leather contraction to fly in sky. She stared at it in amazement.

The boy was flying through the sky with the feeling and freedom that both Hiccup and Toothless felt that day they tried out the flight suit on the endless ocean. Hiccup was about to climb back onto Toothless when he saw a mountain coming at them. Toothless tried to grab the boy as they both went through one of the openings and down the snowy slope.

The boys were covered in soft powdery snow as Toothless steadily got up to look for his friend. When the dragon did not see him in his paws or next to him, Toothless began to panic. His fear were settled when he saw the energetic boy pop out of the snow like a spring daisy.

"Woooww! Did you see that! Man, we definitely need to work on tight corners." Hiccup looked at his dragon buddy who only gave him a questionable look that said 'what do you mean by we?'

Hiccup looked up when he heard the sound of chuckling to see his mother coming over to them to see if they were alright. When she came close enough, she took a look at the invention that Hiccup had used to fly. She stared at it in amazement as she tugged on each the makeshift wings.

"Incredible" Valka then went from checking out the leather wings to checking Hiccup for injury.

"Not bad yourself" Looking at his mother, he saw her also turn to look at him. She looked so small compared to him. He could see over her, which made him wonder when had he ever really looked at his mother for the last year.

Cupping her son's face, she looked at her son like she discovered something. "You do really take after me."

Hiccup looked at his mother as a million questions shot through his mind. "What was dad like?"

Valka took her hand off Hiccup's cheek before looking downwards.

Hiccup grabbed her hand to reassure her that it was okay. "I know you always told me that my father was a great man and he was very stubborn. Annndd that stubbornness led you to leaving our home, an island called Berk. But still" Bring his mother's face up so they can see eye to eye. "I want to know"

Valka let out a sigh before Hiccup let his hand fall as Valka tried to start. "You father was a great man and can be stubborn. You definitely take after that, but he would do anything to protect his family. He was proud and a great leader." She brought up her hands to hold the sides of her arms. "But he was a loving man, that I fell deeply in love with" Valka looked back up at her son. "Your father is… Stoick the Vast, Hiccup"

Hiccup let out a chuckle at the thought of what Astrid told him. "That's funny because someone told me that their chief was named Stoick as well" When Hiccup saw that his mother was not laughing only confirming his already answer. Hiccup let it all take in before plopping himself in the snow. Holding his head with one hand after he became awestruck by the new information he had received.

"Yes, that island, in which we saved you from the hunter, is the island where we come from" Valka sat next to her son as she tried to ease him.

"So that means, Astrid and I came from…."

"Astrid, huh" Valka raised an eye brow at the new information she got. "Was she the one who stitched you up and helped Toothless"

"No that was….._WAIT A MINUTE_" Hiccup shot up onto his feet as he looked at his mother in shock "How did you…."

"You really think we can't tell between and wound and a ripped opened stitch wound." Valka looked at Toothless who turned is head way like he didn't want to be caught. "We all knew, but we didn't want to pester you about it until you came clean." Valka then scooted closer as she turned her full attention to Hiccup. "Soooo, who's Astrid?"

Hiccup scratched his chin as he tried to look away from his mother in embarrassment. "She's just this amazing girl that I like."

"Amazing huh" Valka looked at Cloudjumper as they both looked interested. "So when did you meet her?"

"During the storm, back when I was fourteen" Hiccup tried to look farther away from his mother.

"Ooh, so it's a long relationship" Valka smiled at her son's embarrassment.

"Nooo, she didn't even like me back then. She was petrified of dragons and when I taught her how to trust them…Mom, she was amazing. She took it naturally." Hiccup reminisced in the memory for a while "But then the stormed cleared and we both had to leave."

When Valka saw the little blush that formed on Hiccup's face, she knew there was more. She didn't say anything. "And when you saw each other again it must have stirred up some feeling again." Seeing the boy's reaction only confirmed it. Valka stood up and walked over to the distressed boy as she tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, I might not look it but I was in love once too. You father and I would always go on romantic dates and he would try to woe me"

Hiccup smiled up at his mother before letting a sigh. "So now you know"

"It's more like I've always knew" Valka patted her son's shoulder before her smile faulted. "Hiccup…..you need to decide what you want to do" She saw her son give her a questionable look before she explained. "You can't keep doing this. You two live in two separate worlds and need to decide how you are going to continue your relationship." Seeing her son's face fall, she picked it up to look at her. "I know that you love this girl very much, but you just can't keep living like this"

Once his mother let go of his face, Hiccup began to think. Giving his mother one last look as she gave a nod of understanding. Hiccup ran over to Toothless and climbed onto the dragons back before they took off.

XXXXXXXX

On Berk, Astrid had helped out Stoick with his new idea of helping him train his very own dragon. After the attack from the unknown Hunter, he wanted to make sure he could protect his village better. A dragon, which Gobber pointed out, would be just the thing he needed. It had been a long and very hard progress. Stoick wanted to be in charge and had trouble of letting go of his stubbornness.

After a few days, with the help of Fishlegs, Stoick was able to ride his dragon, Skullcrusher. It was the final days that they were helping Stoick train when Snotlout came in with a Terrible Terror. Astrid saw that the dragon looked familiar. It wasn't until Snotlout came close enough for her to see that it was Sharpshot.

Fear and anxiety took over as she grabbed the critter from Snotlout's hand. She took the note off the Terror's leg and began to read it vigorously.

The next thing the group saw was Astrid racing out of the Arena with fear stricken on her face.

"What was that all about?" Stoick asked confused by Astrid's sudden action.

Fishlegs and Snotlout didn't know how to answer. They just knew that the only reason Astrid would do something like that is if it had something to do with Hiccup. They both grew in worry as they didn't know what they should do.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Astrid and Stormfly flew as fast as they could to the island. In the note that Astrid had, it said that Hiccup needed to see her right away. Fear he was hurt or far worse crept its way into Astrid.

Once they reached the island, Astrid jumped off after the Nadder landed. She ran towards the cliff where she knew Hiccup would be and saw him.

Hiccup was replaying some words in his mind when he felt someone plow into him. He felt the arms wrap around him as Hiccup tried to stay on his feet. The rider looked behind him to see that it was Astrid.

"I thought something bad happen to you" Astrid squeezed the rider a little before letting go to let Hiccup guild her to in front of him.

"I know. I was a little vague but I need to talk to you" Hiccup looked at Astrid and saw that she was looking at him worriedly. "You know how we live so far apart and we only meet at night…"

"Isn't that because we don't want to get in trouble" Astrid then thought about what happened a few nights ago. "Is this because we were caught by the others? Because I know that they will keep their mouth shuts, even if I have to…."

Hiccup put his hand on the girl's lips to stop her. He only let go when Astrid stop. "It's not that" That boy chuckled at Astrid's solution. "We just live in two separate worlds"

Astrid watched as Hiccup sit down and followed suit. She was now more worried than ever. "Hiccup…"

"Astrid.." Hiccup turned his head to look at Astrid. "What do you want to do with your life? We can't keep doing this every night. And you have your Vikings and I have the dragon riders. I mean…what do you want..to do?"

Astrid stared at Hiccup what seemed like forever before him gave her answer. "I have been in love with this boy since I was a young girl. He taught me that dragons were not mindless beast and showed me how to fly on the back of a dragon. I gave him my first kiss before I left him." Astrid closed her eyes as she remembers the days when she was a young girl. "I could never feel that way with anyone. All the memories that I kept of him were when I was with Stormfly. Then, one day…. he came back. Those feeling that I had came rushing back inside of me. Thus, I knew that I could never be with anyone else." Astrid then cupped Hiccup's face to look at him. "Where ever you go Hiccup…I go"

Hiccup felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Hiccup then turned his whole body to look at the girl. "Astrid…." He then turned to dig into the small back that he had on him. Turning back to Astrid, he held up the iron bracelet. "I feel the same way"

Astrid burst into tears as she hugged Hiccup. They both hugged each other as they then pulled apart to allow Astrid to put on the bracelet. The shiny iron glistened on Astrid wrist as she held it up to the sun.

The two lovers were so happy. They both began to kiss for a long period of time before Hiccup pulled away. Astrid was about to ask why when Hiccup put a finger on her lips to be quiet. Listening very hard, he heard something being slung. Eyes widen as he quickly got on his feet and pulled Astrid up as well.

"RUN!" In their spot, where they just sat, was a large net. More came flying at them as they ran into the woods. Astrid, right behind Hiccup, ran as fast as she could. They both called for their dragons but neither saw them. The two became worried and headed in the direction they last saw Toothless and Stormfly, which was on the beach.

xxxxxxxx

Reaching the beach, they were shocked at what they saw. On the shore line was a large iron, wooden, ship that littered with skulls of dragons. It had iron spikes on it along with rope that held the skulls on. Tall and many white sails it had, a sword going through a logo was their symbol. A long chain extended in the front, it did not look like it was made for an anchor but for something else to be used for.

Small boats were around the mightily ship, mostly used to allow the soldiers to go ashore. The armed soldiers climbed down from the boats as the others were on land. Figuring that there were more in the forest that were used to drive the two lovers out, Astrid and Hiccup heard one of the soldiers point at them and shout 'there they are!'

Hiccup looked back and forth between the coast line and forest as he tried to think of a plan. It wasn't till the sound of dragons were heard, did Hiccup and Astrid look closer at the beach. They saw Toothless trying to get out of a thick net and Stormfly trying to get out of a noose.

Hiccup, with Astrid following behind him, rushed towards their dragons. Astrid went towards her Nadder as she fought the men who had Stormfly trapped. One of the men let go of the rope as swung his axe at her. Astrid dodged the blade as she gave the soldier a kick in the chest. The man felt a little back as Astrid held the man's axe to give the soldier another kick. The soldier lost his grip on his axe and was flung backwards into the dirt.

Astrid held onto the axe as she stalked towards the man who had a grip on the rope that held her Nadder. The frighten soldier paid too much attention Astrid that he did not see the Nadder swing her tail at the man which caused him to fly backwards. Astrid came up to Stormfly as she tried to figure a way to get the noose of the dragon.

Hiccup was running towards his Night Fury. He took out his dragon blade and lit it. He slashed at the soldiers who backed up from the rider. Frighten by the flame that came from the blade, they stepped away from the Night Fury. When Hiccup got to Toothless he tried to cut the net to allow the dragon to be free. But only to find that it was made out of iron and was not melting by the heat of the firey blade. Hiccup tried to think of how he could get his dragon out but heard Toothless yell at him.

Hiccup saw that Toothless was looking at him worriedly and began to point his head towards Astrid. Hiccup looked at where the Viking girl was and saw a catapult device being aimed at her. Hiccup ran towards Astrid as he yelled out her name. Astrid looked at Hiccup and then at the device that was aimed at her. She yelled at Stormfly to fly away thinking it was her dragon they were after. The Nadder was reluctant to go but the pleas of her owner gave Stormfly no choice.

Hiccup got closer to Astrid as he tried to push her out of the way. He was only able to grab her by the time the catapult had launched.

Unfortunately, they both became caught in the large iron net. They both began to struggle as they tried to get out of the net. Hiccup was on top of Astrid when he heard someone walk over to them. They both looked up at the tall dark man who looked down at them with his dark cruel eyes. He wore black scale like armor that was bulky. He had a lot of circular buckles on his waist. His dreadlock hair and beard were as dark as his armor. Astrid swears that the man looked nothing like a Viking but more like a creature that came from another world.

The man was calm but Hiccup could sense something about the man that made him hold Astrid close as he hiss at the dark man. The dark dread lock man smirked and looked a little happy to see Hiccup protest. The man then raised his foot to slam it on Hiccup's head, who clunk his head on Astrid's, as they both fell into darkness and fear.


	9. Chapter 7

The sounds of waves could be heard in Hiccup's ears. The ground began to rock as if he were on a boat. Cracking his eyes open, Hiccup met with a painful light and the smell of the ocean air. Hiccup tried to rub at his head to where the pain hurt but felt he was unable to. Hiccup saw that he had chains on both his wrist that held him up.

Becoming fully awake with fear, Hiccup looked at the chains and began to pull them. He felt that there was a weight on them and only stopped when he heard a cry from behind him. Turning his head to look behind him, Hiccup saw that Astrid was too held up by chains on her wrist. Hiccup tried to turn around to look at her but saw that his ankles had chains on them as well.

Getting a better look at his surroundings, Hiccup saw that they were on the front deck of the large ship. The boy could see over the top of the tall wooden bow. Hiccup could not see the water but definitely could tell they were moving by the rocking of the boat. Hiccup then looked at the chain to see that his ankle chain was a short link to Astrid's ankles. Hiccup then looked up to see that the chains that are on his wrists went up and through a small iron circle that led to Astrid's wrist chains. It was made so that if either Astrid or Hiccup were to pull on them their arms would come out of their sockets.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other worriedly before hearing some footsteps coming towards them.

"Interesting invention, isn't it?"

Astrid and Hiccup looked to see that it was the same dark man that had kidnapped them. Both refused to say a word as the man stalk towards them.

"It was made to test the relationship of the captors. To see if they truly _trust_ each other" Drago held Astrid by the chin who in returned tried to bite his finger. Drago got his hand away just in time but loved the spirit he saw. He saw one of his generals begin to take out his blade but Drago put his hand up to tell the general it was alright. "I do love that fighting _spirit_." Drago walk to the other side where Hiccup was and he stood in front of the young dragon rider to get a good look at him. Seeing the boy growl at him, in a way to ward him off, Drago chuckled. "It would be put to _very _good use with the plans I have for you"

"Plans?" Astrid gritted her teeth as she tried to look over her shoulder. Inside, she was terrified, but the last thing Astrid wanted to do was to show it to any of these men. "What plans?"

"You don't have to worry about any of that." Drago smirked when he replied to the captive girl. Drago watched the boy hold his tongue and just continue to growl at him. Drago found it quite amusing that the boy refused to speak. But Drago was not worried. The boy would speak; they had all the time in the world to get the boy to talk, one way or another. "All that you two need to do…is just stay there and wait till we arrive at your new home"

After that, Drago and his men walked away. Astrid watched him go and then felt the chains began to pull a little as she looked back at Hiccup. She looked at him worriedly as she saw him let out a sigh.

They both stood there for awhile, until Astrid decided to speak quietly. "I see two men on the deck in front of me and one steering the ship." Astrid tried to look at Hiccup and saw that he had his eyes close like he was thinking. "Why would they have so little guards guarding us?"

"Because they know we won't leave the ship without our dragons, plus he knows I won't escape without risk hurting you" Hiccup let out another frustrated sigh as he leaned back into the post. "Plus this ship seems very large, large enough to have more than one layer to it. So I suppose in one of those areas, they are keeping Toothless and Stormfly, along with the rest of the dragons, there."

Astrid thought about what Hiccup said, but after a while only one thing came to her, "How are we going to get out of here?" Astrid began to ask.

"Some how, some way" Hiccup felt his arms begin to hurt a little as he tried to stretch them without hurting Astrid. "And we better do it soon…before the situation gets any worse"

Astrid knew what Hiccup meant; they were alone on a large ship with a mad man. Astrid knew that they had to find a way out of this or things could get worse….just like Hiccups said.

Xxxxxx

It had been hours for the lovers and both Astrid and Hiccup were still chained up. They could not find a way out of their bonds and were growing restless. Astrid was on guard duty just in case any guards had come by to check up on them while Hiccup tried to figure out the mechanics of the medieval trap.

Hiccup only stopped when he heard Astrid whispered to him that someone was coming. Hiccup heard that sound of foot steps that were light. They definitely did not belong to the dreadlock man. Hiccup cranked his neck to look over his shoulder to see from the corner of his eye. It was the man who started it all. Hiccup began to growl at the man as he came closer.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a lovely picture." The man was Eret, the hunter himself who had come to take a look at the new trophies. "My, my. What a beauty you are" When Eret went to touch Astrid on the cheek, the dragon rider ripped his head around and almost bit Eret's hand. Sadly, Eret moved his hand in time, but still rubbed his hand as the riders growled deeply. "You little…."

"_Careful _Eret"

Eret averted his eyes to the left, even though he knew who the man was.

"Drago wants them in one piece and not touched by you" Scruvy was leaning on the railing as he watched the hunter turn to glare at him.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I just have a word" Eret turned to look back at the lovers, who in return, glared at him hatefully.

"No" Scurvy got off the railing and stalked towards the hunter. "Drago left me in charge of them so men like you don't do something stupid."

Eret gritted his teeth as he began to reach for his dagger. Eret wanted more than anything to gut and toss this man over board for getting in his way of tormenting his long time enemy.

"Be careful Hunter. I wouldn't want you to get _hurt_" The general began to put his hand on the hilt of his sword. A smirk grew on the man's face as he waited for the hunter to make his move.

The two prisoners, however, were quite curious to what was going on between the men. Hiccup didn't care if they killed each other but if that hunter ever tried to touch Astrid again he would definitely not just bite off the man's hand next time.

Astrid watched the two but began to feel the chains begin to move as her ankles and arms began to be pulled. Astrid knew Hiccup wanted to protect her but he was causing more harm than good. Astrid began to whisper to Hiccup and the boy finally realized what he was doing to stop and revert back to his side of the pole.

Eret heard the girl say something but couldn't hear what the words she said clearly. Eret decided to let it go and took his hand off his dagger. He walked past the general as the hunter went up the stair and far away from the prisoners.

When the Eret left, Astrid looked back at the general who decided to take a seat on one of the barrel. She sent a glare at the man as she knew that the man would not leave them anytime soon. She began to whisper to Hiccup on what they should do now.

"We'll wait until dark" Hiccup whispered quietly enough so the general could not hear him. "Hopefully he'll fall asleep and we'll be able to find some way out of these chains"

"Okay" Astrid let out a sigh as she tried not to look at the general.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked softly.

Astrid reverted her eyes to look at the guilty boy. She let out another breath of air before she looked at her wrists which were red. "Ya… It hurts a little bit"

Hiccup eyes downcast for he knew that Astrid was lying to him. He just couldn't help but snap at the hunter for trying to touch Astrid. That slimy eel of a man should never even go near Astrid as far as Hiccup was concerned.

"Thank you"

Hiccup heart began to flutter at the happiness of Astrid praising him for defending her. He then heard a mocker laugh that could only come from the general who was guarding them.

"Cute" The general got a bottle/vase and began to drink. He only stopped to let out another chuckle. "Looks like you got yourself a fine mate"

Astrid began to blush as Hiccup glared darkly at the man. It was true that that they were lovers but this man referred to them as animals that were going to just breed together and that was it. Hiccup growled deeply from his throat at more than just a warning.

"Don't worry beast" The man wiped his mouth with his hand. "No one with hurt your lover as long as you be _very _good"

Astrid hated that the man referred to her as a valkyrie who would serve hot drink at the great hall. Astrid decided to be cocky and get under the man's skin. "Drinking on the job. Hmmmm. I'm sure your master will be very please that you're taking this 'job' seriously."

Hiccup watched in silence. Curious as what Astrid was trying to do.

The general, however, knew what Astrid was trying to do and decided not to fall for it. "Don't worry. Unlike your little friend, the hunter, I take my job very, very, _seriously_." Scurvy held up his drink as he looked like he was making a toast. "That's why it's only water"

Astrid watched as the man took a big gulp of the drink. Anger raged inside her as she continued. "Taking your job seriously, huh. It must be pretty hard to watch your prisoners…_after drinking so much_" Astrid began to smile mockingly as she knew that the man would have to relieve himself which would give Hiccup and her the perfect time to escape.

"True" Scurvy then began to stand up as he walked over to the side of the boat that had a small hole that showed the water. "But it's thanks to the gods that I am a man and that we are on a boat." The general dropped his pants as he began to pee into the waited water.

Astrid was past pissed, she felt repulsed and was disgusted by the man action. "You are _vulgar_, DISGUSTING!"

Hiccup growled again at the man for how dare he pee in front of a lady. In front of anyone! Even some dragons knew some decency.

Astrid then whispered to Hiccup that if they do escape, that she would take great pleasure in killing this man. Hiccup nodded but knew that he would definitely help in making that task possible.

The general just chuckled darkly as he finished and pulled his pants up. Wiping his hands on his pants he walked back over to his seat. "Don't get your breast plate twisted. Your just like those frilly white folks in their shiny armor"

Astrid and Hiccup looked at the man, puzzled by his words for they had no idea what 'folks' he was talking about.

"Ah, you live to far east to know what goes on in the west" The man took another gulp of his drink.

Astrid was still baffled by the man's words. Hiccup on the other hand knew a little something about what the man was talking about. Tortel would say that the people who took him from his home wore shiny metal on their body. They covered their body head to toe in the shiny iron substance. The light from the sun made them shine in their wake.

If this man had traveled west to that world, then what else did they know?

Xxxxxx

It had been another hour or two before the sun had sank into the water. The coldness of the vanished warm came in and the two began to shiver a little. Hiccup was fine under his leather gear but Astrid arms were exposed to the cold. She didn't let it bother her, but still wondered what was going to happen to them for the night.

They wouldn't just leave them outside in the middle of the night exposed to the cold. But then again, this was an enemy ship and a lot bigger than the boats they had. Plus, that dark man would love to see them tortured and leave them hanging until the two lovers broke. Too bad Hiccup and Astrid would never allow that to happen.

Footsteps were heard coming down the steps as they looked to see two other soldiers.

"Were here for the night shift" one of the soldiers said.

"Finally" Scurvy got up from his seat as he began to stretch a little. "Make sure you do everything I told you to do"

"Yes sir" The other soldier saluted as they took the general place on the seat. The other got another barrel as he sat down and watched.

In another hour the guards began to indulge in their own conversation and that allowed Hiccup and Astrid to be left to their own devices. Astrid felt her eyes droop as she tried to stay awake.

"Sleep Astrid"

Astrid averted her eyes to see behind her as she looked at Hiccup tiredly. "I'm fine"

"It's no use trying to stay awake the whole night. We need our strength" Hiccup saw that Astrid was looking at him worriedly as he tried to reassure her. "Don't worry" Hiccup wrapped his hands around the chains. "I'll hold you up"

"What about you?" Astrid didn't mind some sleep but she didn't want Hiccup to go without some.

"Its fine" Hiccup watched as Astrid grew more worried. "If you want we'll take turns" Watching as she nodded her head, Hiccup felt the chains begins to feel heavy as Hiccup tried to pull himself up so Astrid could feel comfortable.

The two soldiers on the other hand, stopped what they were doing to turn and see Astrid fall asleep. One of the soldiers began to make gestures before the other soldier got off from his seat to grab a bucket that was next to them. The soldier walked over to the two and chucked the water that was in the bucket at the two prisoners.

The two were startled and became fully awake by the cold water. Shouting curses and other vulgar language the two glared at the soldier.

"What in Fera's name was that for!" Astrid began to cough because some of the water had gone down her throat.

"No sleeping" The soldier said simple. He put the bucket back by his side as he went to join his fellow soldier again in there heated conversation.

The two lovers could not believe what just happen. Before they were not cold but now were freezing. The chilly air and cold water on their cloths will surely make them sick.

"And what happens when we get sick?" Astrid tried not to let her teeth chatter.

"We have medicine, just in case" The soldiers didn't even glance at them. They just continued with their conversation.

Astrid and Hiccup began to shiver as they tried to get closer to each other to share their body heat. They looked at each other worriedly for they knew it was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ten hours and five buckets of water later, the two guards were finally switched out with the general. Hiccup and Astrid were tired, cold, and luckily not sick from all that had happen during the night. Astrid groaned as she watched the man come sit down and began to eat a chicken leg that he had in his hand. Astrid had not eaten anything since breakfast yesterday, same with Hiccup who could smell the man's food.

The general could not help but chuckle at the two's situation. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty to eat when we get home. And that…will be soon" Scurvy stood up as he looked over the side of the ship to toss the bone overboard. "This ship is fast." Looking at the two as their eyes began to widen. "We should be there by nightfall."

Both Viking and Rider began to look around frantically as they exchange looks. They needed to get out now. Or else they would be locked in Drago's clutches.

Xxxxx

Tired, hungry, and depressed, Hiccup and Astrid tried to think. Even though it had not been long since they've been captured, they still felt defeated. Their arms were in pain along with their legs as their bodies began to beg for relief. The pain hurt so much that Astrid would cry out whenever Hiccup made the slightest pull. The same went for Hiccup as he tried not to move as much but his body ached for sleep and his legs wanted to give in.

The sun was setting into the water and Hiccup knew that it became more of a countdown to their doom. Hiccup wished he knew where the dragons were. Afraid the hunter or the dreadlock man would hurt his best friend, he feared the worst.

Hiccup and Astrid were startled awake when they heard a deep voice shout from above did Astrid see Drago.

"There it is boys! Home at last!"

Screams and shouts from the men were heard as iron and wooden doors were opened to allowed the ship to enter the dark, gigantic fortress. Fear, adrenaline took over Hiccup and Astrid as they began to struggle more than ever in their bonds.

The horror Hiccup saw when the two gates revealed themselves before him. He watched as they opened up to the cruel, stone, wood, and iron fortress that would be their prison. It was the place where tortured dragons would go and never come back. Hiccups eyes widen as he saw them enter and along its walls be more soldiers, along with carcass of animal, and what looked to be dragon. He also saw lots of forges that had fire shooting out of stack. Armor and weapons littered the walls as if they were preparing for war.

Hiccup heard sounds of screams and screeches as he looked to see men pulling at a dragon. They were pointing their spears and blades at the beast. It was as if they were trying to corral it somewhere that the dragon did not want to go. There were cages lined on the docks. Inside were different species of dragons. They all looked cramped and scared. Hiccup heart broke at the site.

The fortress drew fear into the young rider's eyes, as dread filled him. Hiccup heard heavy footsteps as he saw Drago come closer. Standing next to the frighten boy, Drago smiled down at him in a mocking and cruel way.

"_Welcome home, my dragon rider" _


	10. Chapter 8

The boat was docked and the men started to take most of the gear off the ship. A few brave men were charged with getting both Astrid and Hiccup unchained. It was a lot harder than it sounded because both Hiccup and Astrid would kick and bite at the soldiers whenever they got near them.

Drago watched from his perch that was near the steering wheel. He watched as his men tried to unchain the two. They were able to do the ankles but because of that the men were getting kicked. Drago chuckled at their attempt as he saw more men come with rope and poles to try and help.

Drago heard what sounded like footsteps that belonged to two different people, but he had an idea of who it was. He didn't turn away from his amusement as he heard one of them speak.

"What do you want the men to do with them?" Asked Scurvy. He too looked in amusement as his men struggled with the lovers.

"Take everything they have. Weapons, armor, clothes. All of it. I want to know why these dragons like these two so much" Drago told the men which left the general in confusion.

Eret had an idea of what Drago meant. As a Hunter, Eret knew that animals had different intakes to smells. That's why Eret and his men would cover themselves in dirt, mud, or anything that would cover their human smell. "And should we…put them together or separate"

"Separate" Drago watched as the soldiers held the two with poles and took the last of the chain off before placing handcuffs on the girl's and boy's wrists behind their backs. "Wouldn't want any, _unexpected,_ arrivals"

Both men chuckled at their master's comment and went right to work in delivering orders to the soldiers. Drago watched in amusement as his prisoners tried to struggle as they were dragged away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup snapped and tried to bite and pull away from his captures, who were dragging him down the poorly lit hallway towards the dudgeons. Hiccup was dressed in a raggedy green shirt and tan pants. He had no shoes on and was upset by not only the whole ordeal but was extremely worried about Astrid and Toothless.

The men had finally dragged Hiccup to their finally destination as one guard opened the iron barred door to a dark cell. The men quickly took off the cuffs and pushed him in.

Hiccup was ruffled pushed in and he fell to the dirt, stones, and hay ground. He got up and quickly ran to the door but it was slammed shut when he reached it. Pressing his body against the door, he glared darkly at the men before growling. He watched as the men chuckled at him before turning away to leave.

Hiccup watched them go before he gave a hard push on the door to make a loud banging sound in frustration. He looked down for only a second to only spring back up again when he heard some shouting down the hall. Hiccup tried to get a better look at the new arrivals and saw who they were when they came closer. It was a few of the guards who were dragging Astrid down the hall.

The guards did the same thing with Astrid and shoved her into the cell. "Get in there and be quiet." Once the door slammed shut the guard let out a sigh before turning to look at his partners. "Man, she's like a banshee"

Astrid let out a frustrated kick to the door as she watched the guards leave. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Astrid sat against the iron metal barred wall that lined both hers and Hiccup's cell. Hiccup sat along the wall as well. The boy took a closer look at Astrid. She was angry and upset. Her Viking outfit was replaced with a ragged long shirt with some pants that showed off her ankles. Unlike Hiccup she was allowed to wear boots.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked the defeated girl.

Astrid leaned into the barred wall as she looked at Hiccup through the small square holes. "Tired and angry. What happen to you?"

Astrid was referring to nasty bruise on his face. She wanted to reach over and touch his face but the small holes in the barred wall were too small for even Astrid to stick her delicate hand through.

"Let's just say I gave a man a reason to be afraid of me" Hiccup tried to make a small joke to lighten the mood on their predicament but saw the Astrid instead looked at him worriedly. "You look like you gave them hel too"

"They gave me a choice of either I take my clothes off or they do it." Letting out a sigh at the memory of the men trying to touch her, Astrid tried to wipe it away. "Let's just say that some men here have some decently to allow me to change without them looking."

Hiccup hated how Astrid felt violated, but at least she was better off than he was a few moments ago. He refused and they literally tried to rip his gear and cloths off his body. Lucky for him, apparently, the hunter said he wanted the cloths in one piece. Something about saying it was under Drago's orders for their cloths not to be damaged.

They both were startled when they heard heavy footsteps walking towards them. Hiccup and Astrid looked up to see a guard with two trays that held dishes. The man put the trays down on the ground before bending down to pull out a key and put it in a slot in the bottom of the door. The slot opened up as the guard took one of the trays and slid it under Hiccup's door and into the boy's cell. He then locked the slot and did the same to Astrid before locking hers too before he turned around to walk away without a word.

Hiccup and Astrid watched the man leave before Hiccup got up to get the tray. On it was a bowl of stew with different kinds of seafood and what looked to be vegetables. Next to it was bread and a cup of water. Hiccup stared at it questionable before he gave it a sniff. Smelling nothing but salt, fish, and vegetables, Hiccup determined it wasn't poisoned.

"Guess they want us alive?" Astrid came to her tray and saw that it was like Hiccup's. Instead of sitting by the door, Astrid went back to her seat along the wall with her tray.

Hiccup joined her as they began to eat their meal. The food was definitely unusual. It wasn't terrible, but definitely salty. They must have kept that way to keep the food preserved. Hiccup and Astrid did not mind. It was better than nothing in their opinion. They ate their food in silence before they left it by the door. They both gave a big yawn as their eyes began toy droop. Closing their eye, they fell into a deep sleep. Hopefully the morning would be better.

Xxxxx

"How are our guests?" Drago was sharpening a bullhook with grindstone. He stopped and looked at the weapon in awe as he tested its sharpness.

"Put up a fight, ate, and now asleep" Eret picked his nails with his dagger. Picking the dirt out of his nails, he smiled at the thought of his enemy in their cell. "That sleeping powder that you had the cook put in their food did the trick. Surprised the little dragon rider didn't notice that his food was drugged."

"That's because the plant is undetectable." Scurvy glared at the hunter for his stupidity. "Even the prissiest of dragons won't be able to detect it"

Eret glared angrily at the general. He knew all that but just liked to think that his enemy was a dumb animal in a cage for now. Even though inside he knew that the dragon rider was indeed intelligent. Like his Night Fury that was giving his own men some trouble in the dragon chambers below, he just hoped the soldiers weren't stupid enough to be trick.

"Good." Seeing that the blade had made a little nick in his finger, Drago looked at his finger bleed from the tiny hole. Satisfied with its sharpness, Drago got off his seat and put the weapon back on the wall. "I want him to be fully rested for tomorrow."

Both Scurvy and Eret were looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day where they see first hand what the dragon riders do to control their dragons. Eret has been waiting for this to happen ever since he was charged with capturing the boy in the first place.

"What about their clothing?" Drago turned the bullhook till he deemed it perfect.

"There's nothing interesting about the girls." Eret shrugged his shoulders as he remembered how he and his men went over the clothings. "Typical Berk female clothing. Smell a little bit like dragon breath but what do you expect when she is riding a dragon"

"And the boy's" Drago stood back as he admired the bullhook, along with other weapons, on the wall.

"The boy's, however…." Eret remembered how unique the boy's clothing was. "Is definitely different. His clothes under the leather smell like earth and sea. And the leather…is made out of unusual material.

Drago raised an eye brow at that. "Dragon" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Can't be"

"No, definitely not made out of dragon. It looks to be made out of an animal that I've only encounter in one place" Eret looked at Drago, tapping his finger together. "I've seen this leather among your things."

Drago looked at the hunter with a raised eyebrow before turning to look at his general for what the hunter meant by leather they have.

"It was made by the same leather we stole off those westerner's ships. Also his weapon was made out of some light weight iron." The general brought out the strange looking device. It looked like a hilt of a blade but with no blade. The general gave it to Drago to examine. "We tested it out but I would be careful"

Drago examine the weird weapon. He then smelled something odd as he gave it a sniff to smell dragon breath of a Zippleback. Drago tossed it back to the general and gestured for him to continue as he sat back into his chair.

The general pulled switch and allowed a little gas out before using another switch to enlighten it. A tiny spark ignited into a burst of flame. Drago stared at it in amazement but saw that the general wasn't done yet. Scurvy pulled another switch and a blade popped out of the side and began to flame. The general released his hand from the trigger and the flame went out along with the blade going back into the hilt.

Drago was amazed by the weapon. It was a combination of Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare into a form of a weapon. He then saw a beautiful clean silver iron dagger on the table. Obviously the boy's, for it had a silver sheen to it.

Scurvy picked up the dagger to show Drago. "Feel it sir"

Drago took the blade from the general's hands and began to examine it while Scurvy continued to explain.

"It's lighter than most if our weapons" Scurvy watched as Drago got off his chair.

Drago lifted the dagger up to look at the blade in the light. He saw that Eret still had his dagger out and was tossing it in the air. Drago began to walk over to the hunter. "Really"

Eret had only second to hold up his dagger as Drago slashed with the boy's dagger. Horror and amazement were on the men's faces as the boy's dagger cut through the hunter's blade like butter. Eret watched the blade on his dagger fall to the ground as his favorite dagger became broken.

"It's stronger too" Drago stared at the blade in awe before he averted his eyes to see Eret looking upset about his dagger. "We'll get you a new one"

Eret said thank you and that was it. He was upset that his favorite dagger was broken but was scared stiff inside when Drago attempted to cut him. The hunter was more relieved that Drago attack his blade and not him.

"What is it made out of?" Drago examined the blade as he saw there were no nicks in it.

Scurvy tried the best he could to tell Drago he had no idea what it was made out of, which made the dark Persian raise an eye brow before putting the dagger back on the table.

"Hmmm, well I guess we'll just have to ask the boy" Drago allowed the blade to lay on the table like it was some kind of precious object.

Drago wanted, no needed to know what this iron was. With it, Drago's army would be more powerful than ever with their unbreakable weapons. Even with the weapon the boy used would be perfect. Now they just had to figure out how to get that information out of the boy.

XXXXXXXX

It was the next morning, that the two young riders were startled awake by the sound of banging. Hiccup was first to crack his tired eyes open to see that the same soldier had come to deliver their breakfast and lock the slots. The boy began to yawn as he slowly got up and made his way to the food. Looking down to see that it was some kind of light brown pasty substance, Hiccup picked up the bowl.

"What's for breakfast?" Astrid started walking over to her food to see it was the same thing. "Wheat Porridge, gggrrreeeaatt"

Hiccup had porridge before when the group would stumble onto broken ships in the middle on the ocean. They had been taken by storm or dragons of the sea. Some boats were able to have some cargo that had survived but the men on the ship, however, did not. Thus the various dishes and clothing that could be made.

Hiccup went back over to where Astrid and he would usual sit. They ate their food in silence. It was only until Astrid stopped to put her half eaten bowl on her lap to ask Hiccup "How are we able to sleep like that?"

"Must have put something in our dish to make us sleep" Hiccup hated that he was easily fed sleeping powered. It must have been the plants know as lidenskap blomst. Good for helping people sleep but undetectable.

"But, why would they need to help us sle…" Astrid did not get a chance to finish when a loud banging was heard along with loud heavy footsteps that sounded like they belong to a lot of men.

Coming down the hall, were at least six soldiers with rope, poles, and handcuffs in their hands. They made their way down the poorly lit dungeon. The men stopped when they were in front of Hiccup's cell. One of the soldiers took out a set of keys and placed them inside the lock. With a click the soldier opened the door and they stepped inside.

Hiccup placed his bowl on the ground as he slowly stood up. Watching the men warily, Hiccup's eyes examined the men as he waited for them to do something. Once one men took a step forwards, all hel broke loose. The half eaten food was spilled on the floor as Hiccup tried to dodge and protect himself from the soldiers.

Hiccup used the barred wall to climb and hang himself on. The men tried to lasso him but they were quickly met with the rope being dodged or caught and their bodies being slammed into the wall by the boy. Hiccup jumped off the wall and onto one of the men as he slammed them into ground. The boy kicked and punched at the men who tried to catch him. On the background, Hiccup could hear Astrid yell at the men and encourage Hiccup to dodge and fight.

It all came to an end when one of Hiccup's legs was caught by one of the ropes did the boy fall to the ground. Hiccup tried to pull on his leg before he sat up and tried to untie it. The rider was met with another rope that was wrapped around his upper body, making his arms be restraint to his sides.

Hiccup tried to get out or at least pull away but the ropes on his upper body and leg were pulled into two different directs which caused him to lay flat on back. The boy saw one of the men try to come closer to him and Hiccup tried to bite at him. He was kicked on to his stomach as two other men restraint him so the third one could put the handcuffs on him behind his back.

The men let out a sigh of relief when they were done and forced Hiccup onto his feet. Astrid watched in horror as the soldiers dragged him out of the cell and passed her cage. Hiccup looked at Astrid as he saw the worry and concern in her eyes. The men gave Hiccup another pull as they dragged him out of the dungeon. Astrid could do nothing but watch as Hiccup disappeared.

Xxxxxxxx

Words raced through Hiccup's mind as he tried with the last of his strength to get away from the soldiers. Even after that event, both rider and soldiers had enough power to fight one another along the way.

Hiccup was dragged out some iron doors to outside. It looked to be in a different area from where they first arrived. Hiccup looked around with his eyes saw that it was probably midday. They were entering a tunnel system that led to an iron gate that began to open.

Once opened, Hiccup cuffs came off and he was shoved inside. Hiccup glared at the guards as the gates slammed shut. Hiccup looked around and saw that he was inside some kind of arena. He had heard of these from his mother and a few others that told him it was used to kill dragons.

Hiccup saw that a few soldiers were watching him along with his most hated people. The hunter, the general, and Drago himself. They all looked at him like some kind of rare beast. The next thing Hiccup heard and saw was Drago yell to 'bring out the dragon!'.

Hiccup then turned his head when he heard a loud banging sound to see another gate being opened. Suddenly, out popped a flaming Monstrous Nightmare. It ran along the wall and the bars along the top of the arena. It blasted fire out of its mouth and at the audience. The men were able to dodge the blast as they gasped in surprise. The Monstrous Nightmare glared at the men before turning its attention to Hiccup. The dragon glared and snared at Hiccup as it descended to the floor.

Hiccup watched the agitated beast come towards him. He saw the scars and marks along the dragon's body from the abuse it had endured. Hiccup pitied the dragon as he wanted so bad to reach out and comfort the beast. But Hiccup knew that would fall into Drago's plan. His plans of having Hiccup train these dragons.

That's why the men were watching him. To learn, to see what Hiccup would do. The rider would not do it. He would never train any dragons for a man like Drago. Hiccup watched the dragon stalk towards him. The boy did the only thing he could do to thwart the Persians plan.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he fell to his knees and did nothing. The dragon began to growl at the boy as the Nightmare let out a loud roar. Hiccup did not blink, flinch or move. This caused the dragon to tilt its head. It began to circle Hiccup in frustration. It wanted the boy to do something, anything. The soldiers would hurt him, but this boy…this boy did nothing. The Monstrous Nightmare stopped in front of Hiccup and let out a whiny roar.

xxxx

Up on the top, Eret became furious. Why wasn't the boy doing anything? Any man would at least defend themselves from the beast. This was the most temperamental and nasty dragon he had ever captured. It flamed up for gods' sake.

"What's he doing?" Drago wasn't angry, but definitely curious. He had never seen anyone act this way with a dragon. It was amazing that the boy was not frightened by the flaming reptile.

"He's doing nothing" Scurvy said bored.

"Hmmm" Drago rubbed his chin in interest before he got up from his seat. He figured that the boy was not going to do anything for today.

Scurvy saw that his master leave "What should we do with him?"

Drago stopped and thought about it before coming to a decision. "Torture the boy little. A few lashed with the whip should suffice. I don't want him broken beyond repair. I want him with his mind still intact" Drago walked away leaving them men confused.

Scurvy and Eret looked at each other before they both yelled at the men to get the boy out of there. Problem was that the Monstrous Nightmare seemed to be protecting the boy. The boy still didn't move but the dragon wrapped its tail around Hiccup protectively as its body was over him. It began to breathe fire at the soldier when they tried to get closer.

"Would you get that dragon under control!" Eret shouted at the men.

The soldiers looked at the two men with anger and fright as they held spears and metal net that was used because with regular rope the dragon would burn it. A few men held iron rope that they could use to lasso the dragon.

The dragon growled at the soldiers when they came closer. It let out a roar but an iron rope was draped and pulled closed around the dragon mouth. It tried to get the rope off its mouth but another rope ensnared around its horns as it was pulled off the boy. The tail unwinded itself from Hiccup as the dragon let the boy go.

Hiccup opened its eyes slowly to watch the dragon being pulled away. Its eyes were filled with fright and begged Hiccup for help. Hiccup slowly reach out a hand to the dragon but was forcefully pushed to the ground as his hand were once again tied behind his back. Hiccup tried to struggle away from the soldiers but they held him. The rider looked up to see Eret walking towards him with the general behind him.

The two watch the boy growl at them as the guards held the boy tight. Eret was in front of the boy as he watched him glare. Smirking down at the boy, he was unable to dodge in time when Hiccup spat into the hunter's face.

Eret wiped the glob of spit off his face as he saw Hiccup smirk at him. Shaking the spit of his hand, he look at the dragon rider, angrily "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Xxxxxx

Hiccup was given a few lashes on his back and then shoved back in his cell. The dragon rider did not scream or give his tormentors any satisfaction they were looking for. Hiccup was glad that nothing happen to Astrid while he was away. She just looked at him worriedly and yelled at the guards for hurting him. Saying that she hoped Thor would strike them down with his lightening and hammer.

The rest of the night, Astrid tried to sooth Hiccup the best she could through the bars. They ate and slept until the next day, which was the same thing.

Hiccup and Astrid would get up, eat breakfast, Hiccup would be dragged out and back into the area to train a dragon. Hiccup once again did nothing. He just closed his eyes and sat down. All the dragons did the same thing as the Monstrous Nightmare. They would burst out of their cage yelling and screaming. They would watch the boy curiously before seeing that he would do nothing. That was when the soldiers had enough and would come in to take the boy away. But it was the same with the Nightmare, all the dragon would protect the boy. Nadder, Gronkle, Scauldren , hel even a Changewing protected the boy. Thus dragging the dragon away and giving the boy a few lashes before putting back in his cell for the night.

But today, today was different. Instead of bring Hiccup to the Dragon Arena. The boy was taken down a long hallway that he had never been in before. Thinking it was just another place to torture him in, Hiccup began to struggle against the guards.

The group only stopped when they were in front of two large decorative wooden doors. The doors opened to allow them to enter and Hiccup was met with a large room decorated with banners and weapons. In the middle of the room was a large table filled with food. Hiccup was forced into a chair at the end of the table. His wrist chained to table that allowed him enough room to eat off the plate that was laid before him.

The men left Hiccup and walked out the doors. Hiccup was left alone…or so the boy thought he was. It wasn't until he heard the sound of heavy foot steps did he see Drago come from behind the other side of the table.

"I see you're comfortable" Drago watched as the boy glared at him and began to growl. "You must be hungry…or at least thirsty" Drago began to fill a cup with mead and place it in front of the boy. He watched as the boy glared darkly at the man, which in turn made Drago chuckle. "Well well. I see your not very trusting at all." Drago leaned against the table as he took back the cup to drink it. He gulped down some of the drink before placing back in front of the boy. "See, no poison"

Hiccup glared at Drago as watched the dark man walk back over to his seat. "I'm not training them"

"Yes you will" Drago began to eat the food that was on his plate.

"What makes you think I would train _any_ _dragon_ for a man like _you?_" Hiccup words were cold and harsh. He hated this man for kidnapping Astrid and him. He hated how Drago told Eret to capture and torture dragons so this man could conquer the world. If Drago thought for one minute he would be open to the idea of training dragons for him, he was truly mistake.

Drago looked back up at the boy before he let out a sigh. Putting his fork down, Drago lean back into his chair. "Stubborn are you. Like your father"

Hiccup was stunned. "How do you….."

"I noticed Stoick's features in you the day I captured you." Drago watched the boy's eyes widen. "You and I are a lot alike, Hiccup" Drago watched the boys face turn from surprise to hate. "You can't hide anything from me here" Gesturing to all around them, Drago began to talk. "I know everything. You will train dragons for me and you will tell me how you can create this"

Hiccup's eyes widen as he saw Drago hold his Gronkle iron dagger.

"It's light as a feather and stronger than any weapon I own. I want to know everything you and your _family_ know. And you _will_ tell me" Drago got out of his chair as he stalked towards the boy.

Hiccup watched as Drago came near him. "I will tell you nothing"

Drago came around Hiccup's chair as he leaned over the boy. "You my dear boy, will tame my dragons, you will make my weapons stronger." Drago grabbed Hiccup by his chin to look him in the eye. "You are my Dragon Rider. Hiccup. You will be by my side, here and in battle"

Hiccup glared at the man as he tried to retch himself from the man's grasp "Never"

"Hahahaha" Drogo gave a laugh as he let the boy go. "You will fall Hiccup. Even if I have to destroy everything you care about" Drago snapped his finger and the doors swung open as two guards entered.

The guards unchained Hiccup from the table and handcuffed his hands in front of him.

Hiccup started to struggle but his mind filled with dread at Drago's words. "Where Toothless Drago!? WHERE'S MY NIGHTFURY!"

Drago chuckled as he watched the boy struggle, "You dragon is safe with his friends…where he belongs" Drago grabbed Hiccup's arms as he steered him out the door. "Let's take a walk"

Xxxxxxxxx

Drago had dragged Hiccup to the arena. They stopped in front of the iron bars that surrounded the top. Hiccup looked down when he heard shouts and roars of a dragon to see Astrid fighting off a Hobblegrunt

The dragon was quick as it tried to block Astrid's path. It shot blasts of fire at the girl. The dragon tried to stay within its opponent reach. Astrid tried to get away from the dangerous beast. She had never seen a dragon like this one before and had no weapon or Stormfly with her to defend herself. She would be killed at any moment if a miracle didn't happen.

Hiccup watched in horror as Astrid tried to fight off the agitated dragon. He knew that she had experiences with dragons but this was not any ordinary wild dragon. It was abused and tortured. It probably couldn't tell the difference between friend or foe.

Hiccup glared at Drago as he tried to pull out of the Persian's grip to get to Astrid. The dreadlock man smiled at the fear on the boy's face of losing his girl. Drago pulled Hiccup to him as he unlocked the boy's cuffs. Hiccup didn't think twice about what Drago did before he jumped into the ring to save Astrid.

Hiccup yelled to Astrid, who turned to look at him. He saw the dragon was going to fire at Astrid and grabbed the girl to dodge the blast. Hiccup held onto her as the blast went right past them as they hit the ground.

They open their eyes to look at each other. Hiccup asked if she was okay. Astrid said 'she thinks so' before Hiccup pulled her to her feet. They watched as the dragon came towards them, ready to strike at the chance. Hiccup pulled Astrid behind him as he stood between them.

The dragon let out a roar of anger as it waited for Hiccup to make the next move. Hiccup stared at the beast before he turned to look away.

"Not this again" One of the men from the rafters groaned.

The next thing the soldiers saw was Hiccup put up a hand as the dragon looked at it. Watching with curiosity, what they saw next took them by surprise. The dragon pressed its head into the boy's hand and purred. The men were shocked by the action.

Drago smiled as he watched Hiccup open his eyes and pet the dragon on the side of the head. It was the first step. The first step was for the boy to realize that he had no choice in the matter. Hiccup would be his dragon trainer and general to his army of dragons. It was only a matter of time.

Drago told his men to put them back in their cells. Hiccup would need a good night sleep so he can train his dragons tomorrow...


	11. Chapter 9

_Hiccup was on the back of Toothless as they flew across the blue sky. Hiccup was wearing his helmet and riding gear. It looked to be another clear beautiful day that was perfect for flying. The two glided along the sky like it was just another day of flying and that being captured by Drago was just some horrible nightmare. _

_Hiccup looked in front of him to see that they were heading into some heavy grey clouds. Hiccup, for some reason, allowed Toothless to guide him into the storm. The young dragon rider questioned why he did that, but felt like he had no control over his body. He then heard the sound of flapping wings as he turned his head to see a large band of dragons flying beside them. He lifted his arm as he commanded the dragons to go. _

_The herd of dragons flew off fast towards their destination. Hiccup watched them leave and then looked down below them at the ruins of broken ships and body of ocean that was red with blood. Hiccup saw bodies stick out of the water as he looked closer to see that they were people he knew. Tortel, Ordindal, Bertha, Skur, Erien, Camicazi, even his mother, Valka were lying in the bloody water alongside their dragons. _

_Hiccup felt like he was going to vomit at the site. He looked away as he saw that the armor on his arm was different. Taking a good look at himself, he saw that all of his flying gear had changed from its once black, brown, and green armor to black and grey with dragon scales. His once black shoulder armor did not hold the red Night Fury mark that's once adorned it. Instead it was replaced with Drago's mark. _

_Horror filled Hiccup as Toothless dived down towards the water. Hiccup's body pulled itself closer to the dragon as Toothless started to glide again. Hiccup's eyes widen in horror when he saw that they were coming towards the fleet of Drago's ships. In front of the ships, to where the boats were heading, was a heavy cloud of fog that was thick. Toothless flew to the largest ship that once held them captive. The dragon dropped onto the deck as they came next to Drago himself. _

_The dark Persian man smiled at him before he turned back to look forward. Drago gave a mighty yell as the fog in front of them. As if by command, the fog began to lift. Hiccup too raised his inferno blade as well. In the sky the dragons flew down towards the fog. The fog began to clear up to show that the place they were attacking….was Berk_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup sprang upwards and let out a scream of fright. His body was dripping with sweat from the horrible nightmare. It felt so real. It…terrified Hiccup.

The boy hugged himself as he tried to calm himself down. Hiccup then heard a whisper coming from next to him as he saw Astrid rub her eyes tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Astrid was indeed worried about Hiccup, but tiredness from her deep sleep still encased her.

"If felt….so real" Hiccup pulled his legs into his chest as he buried himself in his knees. The nightmare traumatized him.

"What was it about?" Astrid looked through the bars at Hiccup worriedly.

Hiccup decided it would be best to tell Astrid so he crawled to the barred wall that separated them. He began to tell her about his dream and how it was connected to what Drago told him yesterday. He saw as Astrid became more worried as she rubbed her finger along Hiccup's hand as a form of comfort.

"We need to get out of here" Hiccup looked at Astrid with determination.

"How?" Astrid also wanted to escape. She did not want Hiccup to turn into Drago's dragon trainer, let alone have Hiccup's nightmare come true.

Hiccup backed away from the wall as he began to search the floor. He felt around on the floor for something, anything. A nail, spare bolt, even a small rock would suffice. He needed something to maybe break open the door. Or allow him to at least undo one of the bars to get his hand through.

Suddenly footsteps were heard, as they came down the corridor to the prisoners' cells. Hiccup had his back to the man and did not turn around.

"I see you're up. _Finally_. Drago wants you to get started right away with training his dragons."

Hiccup didn't need to turn to see who it was. The boy could not believe that the Gods had given him this perfect chance. He just smiled as he knew it was the one man who gets pissed of real easy. He let the smirk faultier as got up from his spot to turn and look bored at Eret.

"No" Brushing off the dirt on his arms, Hiccup didn't even look up at the man.

Eret gritted his teeth at the rebellious late teen. "Drago wants them trained now boy! I would do what we say or…." He looked over at Astrid who glared at him.

"You won't hurt her" Hiccup glared darkly at the Hunter.

Astrid watched the two glare at each other back and forth before getting at what Hiccup was doing. She sat up and brushed off her shirt. "You really think I'm afraid of you." Resting her hand on her side as she smirk at the hunter. "You turned your tail and ran when you tried to attack Berk"

Anger rose in Eret when the girl began to mock him. "If I remember correctly, I gave up willingly"

"Same thing from where I'm standing" Hiccup leaned his side against the barred wall. The boy was mocking at the man in front of him. He saw the anger rise in the hunter and continued going with his plan. "You're nothing but a dog for Drago, a measly pet for his master to bark orders at"

Eret slammed his hand onto the cell door as he glared darkly at the teen. "You're the pet, _dragon boy_. A rare creature that lives among dragon. You forget your human and you act like a wild beast that needs to be tamed… _like your kind_"

Hiccup walked up to the cell door as he slammed his hands on the door and spoke darkly to the hunter. "That's right hunter, I am part dragon. And I will never be tame or be tamed by DRAGO BLUDVIST_ OR ANY OF HIS KIND_!" Hiccup heavily breathed as he backed away from the door.

The hunter began to growl under his breath. Eret had enough of the boy's childness. If the boy wanted to play rough, then Eret would play rough. He grabbed a whip off the wall and took the keys from his belt. He put the key into the lock and a click was heard as a sign of unlocking. The hunter opened the door as he walked into Hiccup's cell. Giving the whip a crack, Eret came closer to the boy. "I'm sure Drago won't mind me teaching you some manners"

"_I dare you to try"_ Hiccup crouched a little and waited for the hunter to make his move.

Eret let out another crack before he lashed at the boy. The rider allowed the whip to wrap around his arm as he gave it a big pull. The Hunter came flying forward as Hiccup pushed forwards and threw a punch at Eret.

It hit the hunter square in the jaw with such force that Eret fell to the ground unconscious. As the hunter laid on the floor, Hiccup scrimmaged through the hunter belongings to get the keys off the man's belt. Once he had them, Hiccup ran out of the cell and towards Astrid's. Placing the key in the lock, Hiccup gave it a turn and Astrid's door opened. They gave each other a hug before Hiccup grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here" They ran down the hallway and towards the exit.

They just left. The hunter laid unconscious on the ground in Hiccup's cell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once Hiccup and Astrid reached outside, they took a look around. They saw that the sun was making it ways into the sky as it lit up the fortress. They saw guards and soldiers moving about and watching for any intruders.

Hiccup and Astrid kept to the shadows as they snuck past the guards. They hid behind crates and barrels to stay out of sight. The two looked around to see where they could have taken the dragons. The fortress was large and seemed more like a maze to the riders or to anyone who didn't know their way around.

Hiccup looked around until he saw something happening down by the docks. "Over there" Hiccup whispered to Astrid as they made their way over to the railing to peak over and look.

Down below on the docks were a few soldiers moving crates and cages filled with dragons. Hiccup could not hear what they were saying but gathered from the man holding the scroll that he was in charge. The lead soldier yelled at the men and pointed off in the distance. Hiccup guessed it was where the soldiers were supposed to take the dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid watched them leave before they followed after them. They went down the stairs and through the doors trying to stay as far away from the men as possible so they wouldn't be detected them. The soldiers were leading them to the Dragons Keep. It was an underground dungeon that held all kinds of dragons in cages and cells.

As the riders made their way down the stone corridor that was poorly lit, they passed by cages that held abused dragons. They passed two Gronkles, that looked at the two walk by them, with scars and mark that were littering on their body. They passed by a Scauldron that was severely dehydrated and had cracked skin. It looked like it could piff at any moment. Small dragons that were cramped into cages that held too many of them.

Another one that broke Astird's heart was seeing a Timberjack inside a small cage. Its wings looked shredded and camped inside the cage because it couldn't even move without causing itself damage. "What kind of horrible man would….." Astrid heart broke at sight of ever dragon they passed. She wanted to unlock the cages to allow the dragons their freedom but Hiccup held her hand tight and as he pulled her to keep her walking.

"Drago.. That's who" Hiccup gritted his teeth in anger at thought of the Persian man. He hated the way the dragons were being treated but he couldn't do anything about it know. He needed to find their dragons and get Astrid out of here.

Astrid felt Hiccup stop as she looked at Hiccup before asking what was wrong. Before she could get the words out, Hiccup pulled Astrid into the wall and used his body as cover in the shadows.

Two soldiers walked past them as they talked to each other about what transpired. "That Night Fury's not eating anything we're giving it" "We need to keep it alive. Drago's orders." The other soldier growled in anger. "If it dies, we die"

The guards went straight past Hiccup and Astrid like they didn't see them which was perfect for the riders. Watching the guards disappear, Hiccup slowly got off Astrid and looked to make sure they were gone. They both looked at each other before turning to look in the direction that the soldiers had come from.

It had to be where they were keeping Toothless. Hiccup just hoped the Night Fury was okay. He knew is friend was strong… but compared to the dragons they passed, Hiccup just hoped Toothless would still be okay.

xxxxxxx

Hiccup and Astrid walked quietly down the hall as they made sure that there were no guards that would see them. Luckily for them, the dragon seemed to be unintended for the time being. They made their way down a few more cages before they came to the one they were looking for.

Inside was the Night Fury they had come for. What shocked Hiccup the most was that his friend was strapped down by leather bonds around his legs, arm, wings, and most of his entire body. The dragon was held up by ropes so that Toothless was unable to touch the ground. He had a muzzle on his mouth so he would not fire a single shot at the men. The black dragon looked to be sleeping or hopefully just unconscious.

"Toothless…" Hiccup put his hand on the cage door and looked at the dragon in hope that his friend wasn't dead.

The dragon's ear pricked up when Toothless recognized the voice. Cracking his eyes open, Toothless looked up to see his partner outside the cage door. The dragon was so happy to see Hiccup that it cried out to the boy in joy.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel tears prick down his face in bliss that his friend was alright. "I'm coming Toothless." Hiccup was about to open the door to Toothless cage before Astrid came running towards him.

"I can't find Stormfly" Astrid tried to catch her breath from looking around for her dragon. "I think she got away when we got captured."

Hiccup nodded his head as he began to pull open Toothless's cage. "Help me with this"

The two began to pull the door open and slipped inside. Hiccup ran to Toothless as he took off the muzzle. The happy dragon had his mouth free as he gave the boy a lick across his face.

Hiccup laughed and gave the black dragon a pat. "I missed you two bud."

All the sudden, shouts were heard down the hallway. Fear struck the two riders as Toothless growled at the voice.

"They're coming" Astrid said as both Hiccup and she quickly took off the rest of the restraints.

The Night Fury landed itself on the ground. Toothless gave his body a shake from stiffness of being held in one position. The night fury began to rubbed himself on Hiccup because he was so happy to see him. When the voices grew louder the black dragon bared his teeth.

"We need to go. Now!" Hiccup grabbed Astrid hand as they ran out the door with Toothless behind him.

The riders heard shouts from the men that were behind them. They heard one of the voices say "There they are!" And it made the riders and dragon run faster around the halls and through a couple doorways. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless tried to get away from the men so they would get off their tail. Even Toothless fired a couple shot at them men to slow them down.

They were far away from the soldiers when they entered a large empty room. It looked like a giant cave that was underground that they probably used for storage. The riders both looked around at the many tunnels/doorways that entered the room. They had no idea where to go as the voices sound like they were getting closer.

Hiccup looked around frantically until he saw a hole in the ceiling that was big enough for Toothless to squeeze through. "You have to go" Hiccup pushed Astrid towards Toothless as he helped/forced her onto the dragon.

"What about you?" Both Astrid and Toothless looked at Hiccup in worry and were scarred to leave the boy.

"I have to stay and keep them occupied while you two escape" Hiccup looked back in the voices direction scared and frantic before he turned back to the two and pushed them. "If you here they just use you to get to me. I won't let them hurt you two"

"No" Astrid grabbed Hiccups hand as she pleaded for him to climb on so they can leave.

Hiccup shook his head as he looked into Astrid's eyes. "Don't worry. I'll get out of here too. I'll be right behind you." Hiccup knew a lot about dragons and could easily get a lift off one of them. "I need you to fly off ahead of me and tell everyone what happened here." Hiccup then looked at Toothless who coed at him. "Protect Astrid" Giving the dragon a hug around his head, Hiccup let go and turned to Astrid. "Go. GO!"

Toothless flew off the ground and towards the crack. Hiccup watched as Astrid looked behind at Hiccup before they disappeared into the hole. Hiccup felt the pang of his heart breaking of seeing his lover and best friend fly off. But that quickly vanished when heard the voices coming towards him.

Hiccup ran in another direction down the hallway as he tried to lose the soldiers. He tossed crates and opening cages for dragons to allow them to escape their confinements and distract the guards. Each dragon got out of their cage with a rush and started firing at their tormentors. Angry and hostile the dragons were as the soldiers tried to defend themselves from the reptiles.

Hiccup watched for a few seconds before ducking in cover by opening a metal door and closed it behind him. Holding the door in place, Hiccup looked around frantically for anything he could use to hold it shut. The boy's eyes widen at what else he saw it the room with him.

The room was large and dark. The room was as cold as the glaciers that the dragon riders had surrounded their home. Hiccup eyes widen as he looked from the chains that littered the floor to its captor.

It was Bewilderbeast, a large dragon the filled up half of the room. It had light ash brown fur and brownish red streaks on its face along with two large tucks. It turned to look at Hiccup. Bored and curious to see what it was that disturbed its rest, it was surprised to see that is was a small human.

Hiccup could not believe what he was seeing. A Bewilderbeast. How…how could Drago captured the large whale like creature. Hiccup had seen one of these kinds of dragons before. They were large and were very docile. They were hardly ever on land, they mostly drifted in the sea like a gigantic whales. They had beautiful white fur that reminded Hiccup of snow and ice.

One Bewilderbeast Hiccup knew of would often visit the Dragon Sanctuary on its trips to the North. It was kind and gentle, and when Hiccup, Erien, and Camicazi were little, the large dragon would allow them to play on its tucks as if it were a jungle gym. They would always love it when the mighty dragon would visit.

Hiccup walked closer to the large dragon, trying to touch it in hope that it wasn't real. That all stopped when the door burst open as the soldier changed in. Hiccup turned around to defend himself when ropes wrapped around his arms. The men pulled on the ropes to hold the Dragon rider still.

Hiccup growled and tried to pull free but proved to be no help. Hiccup gave out a huff in anger as he saw who else came in. It was the hunter. Hiccup growled fiercely at them man as he came closer to the boy.

Eret had a creepy smirk on his face before he punched Hiccup across the face….


	12. Chapter 10

Hiccup was once again strapped to the chair that was held in the large banquet room. The table was gone and the chair Hiccup sat in was in the middle of the room facing the large fire place with another chair in front of him. Drago was by the roaring fire place as he looked at the chained boy.

"I see you've been busy" Drago began to pace in front of the boy. "Knocking Eret unconscious. Releasing your lover. Releasing your dragon. Having them leave you here while they fly way to somewhere safe. And on top of that you released some of our dragons." Drago stopped in front of Hiccup with a dark smile planted on his face. "I must say Hiccup. I am very _impressed_."

Hiccup glared at the man with hate. He saw the dreadlock man lift his hand to touch Hiccup on the face. The boy tried to move his head way from the man's hand but the man caught it before he could.

"I see Eret paid you back" Drago traced his fingers along Hiccup's bruise face. He let go of the boy as he turned to look at the Hunter. "And how did he escape in the first place?"

Eret cleared his throat as he tried to make an excuse. "Weelll, you see, sir. I was trying to get the boy out, like you said, to go train your dragons. He jumped me right when I entered through the door. I tried to defend myself but he seemed to have knock me unconscious"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the Hunter lie. Obviously the man was trying to save his own skin.

Drago noticed what Hiccup did and then looked back at the Hunter. He then saw his general come over from the other side of the room with anger at the man for lying.

"Ya right." The general stocked towards the Hunter. "You probably let your ego get to you and fell for the boys trap."

"Really, me. Fall for this little…" Eret gestured to the boy before he was interrupted.

"Enough!" Drago had enough of these two men yelling. "Get out"

The men went silent as they nodded their head. They left through the door and closed it behind them. Drago walked back over to the fire place and took a seat on the chair that was in front of Hiccup. He stared at the boy, who in return glared at him, hatefully. Drago thought for a minute before giving a creepy smile.

He, at first, loved the boys fighting spirit. His determination to free his dragon and save his girl was admirable. But now it was just becoming a problem. He wanted the boy to submit to him. He had seen a little bit of it yesterday when the young dragon rider had taken on the Hobblegrunt. But now it was gone. The boy thought that because his mate and dragon were safe that he thought that Drago could do nothing to hurt him. Boy, was the young dragon rider wrong about that.

"Torel would be so proud of you" Drago watched as Hiccup looked at him with surprise. "What? You thought I would not know any of your family's names."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the Persian in confusion.

"I told you Hiccup, I know everything. I know that you are Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast and Valka. That you were just a baby when your mother took you from your home on Berk and brought you to the Dragon Sanctuary." Drago chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. "You father must have really done something bad to drive your mother away." Drago saw that Hiccup was growing angrier at him. "How is Tortel? He should be in his late 50's by now. Well, he not as old as Ordindal, but…"

"How do you….."

"How do I know what, Hiccup? How do I know that Tortel came on an English ship to be sold into slavery, but was rescued by a dragon of the sea? How did I know that Ordindal was the only survivor after the nasty blizzard that struck his island? How did I know, that Bertha and Skur, along with their children, who had no choice but to run from their homes when they were under siege by rogue warriors?" Drago got up from his chair as he slammed his hand on both side of Hiccup to stare the boy down darkly. "Because my dear Hiccup, _I am_ _the one who did all that"_

Hiccup's eyes widen as he tried to take it all in. The suffering his family had felt for some many years, were all started by the very man in front of him. "Hhhhooowww…."

"Simple my dear boy." Drago pulled away from Hiccup's chair and paced as he explained his tale. "My clan has always been ones for conquering. I went north for new lands and found lots of little islands that could be easily conquered. Who knew that some of the warriors on those islands could put up a fight. Thus I had to act. Either be conquered or be destroyed. Some picked the latter and well….you know the rest." Drago turned to smirk at Hiccup who glared darkly at him. "Then we found some ships in the west that would carry large cargo and would sometimes drift far from their destination. Who knew we come by a slave ship. As you know, we took over the ship and were about to bring our _trophies_ back home when we were attacked by the very dragon who that black man rides. Luckily we survived but most of our catch was destroyed. Thus we went to go get more…"

Hiccup was getting bored and angry with Drago tale of how he conquered and hurt his family, but he wanted to know something. "What does this have to do with having your own dragon army?"

Drago looked at the boy. His eyes flashed with some anger for when Hiccup interrupted him but he guessed he could tell him the reason. "Once upon a time, there was an armada of warriors. They had run into a problem where their boats got caught in ice…." Drago turned to smirk at the boy as he saw the boy realized what this story was about.

Hiccup's eyes darted back and forth as the memory came back to him ….

Xxxx

_It was three years ago... _

_Hiccup, Camicazi and their mothers were riding their dragon along the glaciers. They had a little free time before they headed back to the Sanctuary and decided to kill some time. Hiccup heard Toothless give a yelp as he saw in front of them was Ordindal on a large glacier. _

_They all landed beside the large man and dragon, who had his eyes set on something below. Hiccup looked over to see that it was an odd looking ship. Hiccup had seen many ships in his life, but some of them were broken or destroyed. But those boats definitely did not look like this one. It was a large wooden ship, it had two large sails on it that had a dragon skull on it with a sword going through it._

_Hiccup was amazed by it but saw the hate in Ordinal, Bertha, and Camicazi's eyes. Hiccup looked back the ship confused._

"_It's them, isn't it?" Valka asked._

"_Ya, I thought I never see the day when I see one of those ships again" Bertha hissed in anger as she looked at the ship that plagued her nightmare. _

_Hiccup had no idea what they were talking about but before he could ask, the ice cracked underneath Toothless feet and the dragon backed up in time for ice to fall. _

_The startled warrior looked up towards the cliffs to see the dragon riders. Men started shouting as a large man, wearing a heavily armor garb with fur and dragon scales, looked though his helmet at what his men were referring too. He gave orders to the men as the soldier prepared their catapults and bows. _

_The dragons lifted off the glaciers as the boulders came towards them. They struck the glaciers as the ice began to fall. The dragon riders began to form a defensive pose as they prepared for the enemies next attack._

_More catapults were launched along with flaming arrows were aimed at the dragon riders. More shouts were heard as the riders did the only thing they could. They attacked. _

_Toothless launched a plasma blast at the ship. Hiccup took out his shield as he launched a bola at the men. A few of them hit their targets as the men became tied up. Camicazi raced past Hiccup as they headed directly for the ship. She didn't slow down as she headed straight for her target. The large metal man. _

_The leader, watched as the white dragon came closer to the ship. Taking out a bow and arrow, he pointed it at the dragon. Waiting for it to get close enough, he released the arrow. It shot into the sky and hit the dragon in the leg. The dragon made loud screech as it tossed its rider off. _

_Camicazi was hurtling to the ground. She screamed out into terror as the ground came closer. Then something caught her mid air as she opened her eyes to see Erien holding her. She moved out of his arms and behind him as she buried her face in his back. "I'm so sorry"_

_Hiccup was happy to see that Camy was safe. But his face turned to anger as he looked at the ship. Finally figuring out that this was the ship that plagued everyone's dreams. Hiccup and Toothless began to fly towards the evil ship. _

_The leader once again drew back the bow and aimed. He waited till the boy was close to release. Once he did, the arrow was dodged with Toothless doing a barrel roll over the arrow. Amazed by the dragon and its rider, the leader and his men only little time to act before the Night Fury blasted the boat with a couple blasts. _

_The men braced themselves but when it all died they were surprised to see their ship still in one piece. They then heard crackling sounds to see the ice breaking. Suddenly, the ship began to sway roughly. The ship was trapped in a strong current that broke through the rest of the ice and carried the boat roughly through it._

_The riders watched as the ship began to shake and turn in circles as the men tried to steer it. It was no use however. The rough water would carry the boat out until it was torn to pieces by the ice and harsh rapids._

_Hiccup saw the metal man look at the them. He didn't know if it was hate or anger. All he knew was that the man was gone._

XXXXX

Or so Hiccup thought. "You should have…."

"Died" Drago had sat back in his seat as he looked at Hiccup. "No, we survived the rogue water as it carried us back to sea. But after that day, the ideas came following through my head. Such power those dragon riders had. The power their dragons had. I wanted it for myself"

"Is that how you came by the Bewilderbeast" Hiccup wanted to know why a man like Drago had captured and beautiful, yet powerful beast.

"No, I found that creature wondering around the waters when it was young. Friendly fellow…I had to change that" Drago watched as the boy's eyes widen in surprise then hate again as he growled at him. "You know Hiccup…." Getting up from his chair, Drago walked behind Hiccup chair. "_you're the one who gave me the idea_" Drago leaned closer to Hiccup as he whispered the words. "_If it wasn't for you and your dragon riders I would have never come up with the idea for my own army of dragon. That fire I saw that day…I wanted it_" Drago came out from behind the boy as he took out an object from the mantle and place it on his chair. "You were the one who started this war…"

Hiccup saw that it was his mask that he wore when flying and scaring off the intruders. The metal and leathered glowed from the fire that lit it up. The fire made it look evil and dark as it stared at Hiccup.

"_And we're going to finish it"_

The doors burst open as the soldier piled in. They began to unbind Hiccup's restraints as the boy tried to fight them off.

"Get him ready" Drago picked up the helmet as he watched the men drag Hiccup out. "It's time to say hello to some old friends."

Drago followed after them as screams and shouts could be heard in the hall.

XXXXXXXXX

Astrid was flying on Toothless over the vast water in full speed. Astrid yelled at Toothless to slow down because they had no idea where they are. The black dragon ignored her as if he were on a mission.

Toothless had already a destination in mind for them to head to. He had not time to slow down for the Viking girl. He needed to save Hiccup from the evil men. Toothless didn't hear any of the words that Astrid had spoken.

Astrid , however, saw something in the distance that was come towards them. It was Stormfly. The Nadder must have been looking for her. Astrid jumped off the Night Fury and onto her dragon. Astrid was so glad to see the dragon and gave the Nadder a pat on the side.

Astrid looked back at Toothless who had already flying far off from them. Astrid tried to yell to the dragon but Toothless just ignored her as he kept going. She couldn't blame Toothless, he was worried about Hiccup. Astrid figured out that Toothless was flying off to find help. Useless to call for the mighty black dragon, Astrid began to think about her own situation. Opening her hand she saw a piece of paper in it.

_("Don't worry, I'll be right behind you" Hiccup slipped the piece of paper into the Astrid's hand. _

_She watched him tell Toothless to 'go' as they flew off. Astrid watched as her heart break for leaving Hiccup behind in that awful place)_

Astrid held the piece of paper close to her chest as she looked ahead of them. "Let's go Stormfly"

The female Nadder gave a squawk as she shot through the sky towards their destination.

XXXXXXX

At the Sanctuary, Ordindal was on look out duty with Erien and Camicazi who were leaning against large rock, side to side to each other.

"You know…it's really boring without Hiccup" Camicazi braiding her hair.

"Hiccup will be back one day" Ordindal tried to reassure the two that Hiccup would return.

"Ya, right" Erien was also braiding Camaicazi's hair. "He's probable off with his girlfriend living their life."

"On a hot deserted island eating fruit and enjoying the sun" Camicazi stopped braid her hair as she sat up and raised an eye like she was cursing the sky. "Lucky bastard"

Ordinal laughed at the two's wild assumption. They all knew that Hiccup went to talk with his lover over a week ago and hasn't come back. Valka was worried but they all reassured her that he just needed time with his lover. The adults had all been in love and knew what it was like when you had someone special. They wanted to give Hiccup some space before going out and looking for him.

Unknown to the adults was that Erien and Camicazi had visited the island where Astrid and Hiccup met on. They found an unusual note that said that they were off on a journey together and would come home as soon as they can. They first thought it was going to be a day or two while they were gone but once the week hit, they became worried. The young adults just hoped Hiccup was alright.

Today though, Ordindal had a feeling that Hiccup would return to them.

Erien suddenly sat up as he saw something in the distance. "What the….."

Xxxxxxxxx

Flying across the Sanctuary sky were three dragon riders, Valka, Tortel, and Bertha. They had just finished patrolling and were going to head back in. Cloudjumper stopped suddenly, as Valka asked what was wrong.

The Stormcutter began to growl at the foggy ice water as if something was coming. Valka pulled her mask back down as she raised her weapon. They were prepared to attack when out of the fog came a lone ship. It was small and looked similar to the one from years ago.

Valka looked closer to see that there was only one figure on the front of the boat. She looked closely to see that it was Hiccup in his rider gear with his helmet on. He was chained to a weird looking tortured device. The chains on his wrist kept his hand spread above his head and ankles which held him down on the ground. He looked to be unconscious and panic raced through his mother.

Valka told Cloudjumper to fly towards the ship but they were halted by Tortel. The man told her that it must be a trapped. The dark skin man went first as he scanned the water for any other ships.

Tortel's dragon had a unique ability to sense heat signatures. The skeleton like dragon scanned for any and saw that the only heat signature was Hiccup and the rest of the riders. Tortel saw that Narses was telling him the coast was clear and he gestured to the other riders that it was okay.

Valka raced to her son as she got off Cloud jumper, who landed on the ship. She spoke to Hiccup, hoping he was okay. She saw his head move a bit and the other riders came down to help with the restraints. The chains were tightly pulled so Hiccup would not be able to move.

Valka took off Hiccup's helmet to see the boy blinking his eyes and that he had a gag in his mouth. Hiccup began to scream through the gag as Valka quickly untied it.

Once the cloth was out of his mouth, Hiccup shouted to his fellow riders. "IT'S A TRAP!"

A loud booming sound was heard as an eruption happen on the mountain side of their home.

It became encased by dust and fallen rocks and ice. Hiccup watched in horror as his home began to fall…


	13. Chapter 11

It felt like the world had just shattered in Hiccup's mind. He watched as their beautiful home was falling apart in front of him. It didn't matter that he was free from his confinement on the tortured device. The true torture was just beginning to unfold in front of him.

"Hiccup" Valka saw that her boy was in shock. She tried to snap him out of it. They had no time for this. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup blinked a couple times before looking into his mother's eyes. Hiccup then turned when he heard the sound of wings flapping to see Tortel and Bertha heading towards the site.

That's when it hit Hiccup. He was falling into Drago's clutches. The Persian man wanted him weak and desperate so he would follow the evil man's plan to train his dragons. And if that happens…then it would be the end for anyone who got in his way.

A knew emotion filled Hiccup as he looked at his mother. Valka saw that he son's determination was back and they both headed to Cloudjumper. Climbing onto the Stormcutter's back, they took off into the sky and towards the war.

Xxxx

Hiccup was awestruck by the many men that littered the snow/ice ground. They were millions of Drago's soldiers with catapults, swords, spear, and any weapon imaginable. They were looking for a fight…they were looking for blood.

Another catapult was fired as another block of ice and rock fell off their home. The battle was halted when Drago lifted a hand to stop. Confused by his action, it was only when everyone looked at the Dragon Sanctuary to see dragons flying out. The beasts were scattered all around the field and sky. Confused and disoriented, the dragons were, from the racked and noise of their home falling apart.

The men on the ground launched bola, nets and other items that they could use to catch the beast. More and more of the dragon were hit as they fell into the soldiers clutches.

Eret watched as the men gathered up the dragon. Looking at the riders in triumph, it wasn't until he realized something was wrong did he asked "Where are the other fo…."

The sound of thunder was heard as the soldiers stopped what they were doing to look around. The ground shook as the ground felt like it was getting colder. All the sudden, the ice began to crack on the walls of the Sanctuary.

That was when the men saw four more riders shoot out of the cave. What came behind them made any man watch in shock and awe. A loud roar sound was heard as the ground began to shake again. Then the ice cracked more until something came out. The rocks/ice began to explode as outshot a white snowy Bewilderbeast.

The beast was upset and angry as it looked at the men. It was unhappy that they had tried to destroy their home. Its pupils became slit as it breathed in and then let out a large force of ice.

The ice spread and destroyed everything in its path. The men tried to run as fast as they could away from the destructive ice. Catapults and other devices were destroyed, lifted, or encased by the ice. The white Bewilderbeast, halted its icy breath as it stalked towards the ships.

The riders smirked _triumphantly_ under their mask at the armies retreat. But Hiccup knew better. He knew that Drago would not bring all of his army here just to have them retreat in the beginning of the battle. Fear and dread consumed the boy when he realized what Drago had planned.

"NO! STOP!" Hiccup cried as he reached his arm towards the white Bewilderbeast that was heading to the fleet.

Drago watched as his men tried to run to the ships as the large beast kept coming towards them. A smirk grew on the man's face as he let out a loud yell and then banged his bullhook on the chains in front of his ship.

Another rumbling was heard, but this time it came from the water. It swirled like a vortex as the ships near it began to be pulled towards it. That's when out shot the large light brown Bewilderbeast that belonged to Drago. It roared, the same as the other, as it crashed its tusks into the other Bewilderbeast.

The riders stared in horror. They, just like Hiccup, could not believe that Drago had gotten his hands on a Bewilderbeast. They only had little time to snap out of it, when arrows were shooting at them. They had little time to worry about their large friend as they had their own battle to fight.

Charging themselves at the invaders, they blasted, shot, and fired at the massive army.

xxx

The two sides fought for what seemed like hours. The soldiers were capturing dragon and shooting at the riders. The riders, who had lost their helmet due to be broken or had fallen off, were hitting back and saving their fellow friends. The two large dragons went at it as if they were two alpha's fighting over territory. It was just an awful mess.

Tortel on the back of Narses sprayed acid water at the catapults, so they would stop throwing rocks at them and their home. Ordindal had Lark fire a shot of lava rock at the other traps, so no dragon would be captured. Bertha and Skur were fighting on the ground as their dragon helped by using their tails and body as weapons and also by blasting water or acid at the soldiers. Camicazi was trying to dismantle as many traps as she could while Erien backed her up.

Hiccup was still on the back of his mother's dragon. They both were hitting the soldiers from the air. Hiccup was using a using his dagger, that Drago had left for him, to block arrows from hitting Cloudjumper while his mother jumped off the dragon's back and attacked the men. Cloudjumper would swoop down like torpedo and then open his wings as the blast of powerful air that blew the soldier back. Valka took this time to climb back onto Cloudjumper as they headed back into the sky.

For a minute it looked like the dragons and riders were winning. It only took minutes for all of that to change.

Tortel's dragon, Narses, was spraying her acid when ropes wrapped around her mouth. It made it hard for the dragon to open her mouth as she tried to pull away. The soldier pulled as Tortel tried get the rope off. But while he tried, Narses bucked and sent Tortel flying off her back and onto the ground. The soldiers took this time to surround the fallen rider. Taking out his spear, he pointed it at the soldiers.

Ordindal saw what was happening and went to help Tortel. Unfortunately, a bola was launched at the giant and Boulder dragon. The rope and iron balls wrapped tightly around the dragon legs as another was wrapped around Ordinals body. Both became trapped as it made them crash into the ground. From their landing, they both look up to see men pointing spears at them.

Skur, Bertha and their dragons were keeping the men back when a large net was placed on them. They were all trapped as their dragons tried to get it off with their blasts. Sadly, the net was made out of iron and their blasts were useless.

Camicazi was getting rid of a few more traps as she started on another one. The trap sprung open, but a dragon did not pop out. Camicazi looked into the trap to see that it was no dragon. She only had little time to react when a solider shot out and cut her on her side. The man began to climb out of the trap as Camicazi rolled to the bottom of the device. Camicazi stumbled to her feet as she clutched her side. Fear sprang into her for she could not move as well thanks to the soldier's cut.

The soldier looked at her with a disgusting glee on his face as he tried to get closer to Camicazi. Suddenly, the ground lit up with a blue flame as Ran fired at the field. They flew by and Erien grabbed Camicazi's hand as he pulled her onto Ran.

"You alright" Erien shouted as he tried to look behind him to look at her.

Camicazi lifted her hand to see that there was blood seeping out of her. It was not too dangerous that it would kill her but still hurt like hel. Erien looked at Camicazi worried but that died when something struck him in the shoulder.

Erien gritted his teeth as he looked to see an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. He let go of the Monstrous Nightmare's horns as he clutched his shoulder in pain. Camicazi stared in horror as she took action by grabbing Erien before he fell off. They both were hurt and in pain as Ran tried to protect them from oncoming attacks.

xxxx

Hiccup stared in horror as everything was coming apart. They were losing badly. The riders and their dragons would not be able to survive this if they continued. It wasn't until the next tragedy struck did Hiccup's world fall apart.

The two Bewilderbeast were still fighting. Both were tired and exhausted but the white one seemed to be having the upper hand. Drago's beast began to back off a little. The white one thrust one more time at the brown one but the brown one put its head to the ground, and then sprung its head up as it hit the other on its side. The white one was pinned between the brown one's tusks as it struggled before its whole body was slammed into the wall. The impact was immense as the body of the white one felt like it body was broken. The brown one let the white one out of its tusks as the white one fell to the ground in a heap.

The white one looked up at the brown one with exhaustion and pleading eyes. The brown one put its foot on the white one's body as it let out a roar. It did not attack. Unless its master gave it the command, the beast would only pin it to the ground.

Drago smirk at the triumph of his Bewilderbeast over the white one. He was winning this battle. And everything that was in his way, the defiance that had plagued him…would disappear today. "Do you see that Hiccup! You cannot win!"

Hiccup, like the rest of the riders, were stunned by the defeat of their friend. Like Drago said, they were fighting a losing battle.

Cloudjumper glided into the sky when he was hit by a large net. It wrapped around one of his wings as he bucked back in surprise. Valka held on but Hiccup….Hiccup fell off. "HICCUP!"

Drago watched as the boy fell from the Stormcutter and was falling towards the ground. He looked to his beast "Get him"

As if the beast heard what Drago had said, the Bewilderbeast got off the white one and stalked towards the falling rider.

Hiccup looked up to see his mother reaching her hand towards him and Cloudjumper shaking off the net. Hiccup did the only thing he could right now, and that was to close his eyes.

Hiccup hated himself, but he rather not see what would happen next. Be captured by Drago. Watch his home be destroyed. He did not want to think about it. He just wanted darkness to come to him.

Xxxx

Everything was in slow motion as Hiccup fell to the ground. Like many dramatic movies of time slowing down. The Bewilderbeast was under the boy as it opened its mouth to catch him, for it could not use it head or paws to catch him.

Hiccup thought it was the end until he felt some one catch him by his arm. He opened his eyes to see that he was looking up at Astrid, in her Viking outfit. His eyes widen in both happiness and shock to see his lover in front of him.

"Hey babe, how's it goin?" Astrid smiled down at the boy as he climbed on behind her.

"Oh you know, crazy madman trying to take us out. Big battle" Hiccup tried to act causal as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"And you didn't invite us" Astrid gasped as she pretend to be in shock.

"Us?" Hiccup was a little confused by what she meant by us.

That's when the tides turned on the battle field. The net that was on Bertha and Skur was pulled off and they looked up to see a man riding on a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Snotlout! Snoutlout! Oi oi oi!" Snotlout got Hookfang to launch another blast of fire around the riders. The fire began to drive the soldiers away. Hookfang also shot another blast at the rope that was on the skeleton like dragon's mouth.

Once its mouth was free, Tortel saw his dragon coming for him, but the soldier's were in the dark man's way. It wasn't until a Hotburple came flying down with a Viking with a hammer, instead of a hand, and a peg leg on its back. The Hotburple hit the soliders with his hard bludgeon tail. The soldiers became disoriented as Tortel took this time to climb onto Narses' back.

They flew into the sky as they came next to their savior. "Thank you, my friend"

"No problem" Gobbler waved to the man and when they left. "Strange dark skin man"

xxx

Camicazi and Erien were trying to get away from the shots of arrows. The soldiers kept trying to shoot down the ocean like Monstrous Nightmare when a shot of gas came at them. They tried to scramble away when a burst of spark hit the gas sending the soldiers flying.

"Leave the awesome female dragon rider and her brother alone" Tuffnut shouted at the soldier.

"Ya!" Ruffnut said in agreement. She lifted Barfs head as he brother allowed Belch to light it. The blast was shot at the soldiers, who were running away. After that the twins came up next to the Erien and Camicazi.

"You okay?" Tuffnut asked.

"Just bleeding a little bit" Camicazi saw Kiri come next to Erien and her on the other side. The hairy dragon nuzzled into her worriedly and concern for his rider.

"You know you got an arrow in your shoulder, right?" Tuffnut pointed to the arrow in Erien's shoulder as if Erien didn't notice.

"Thanks for the update" Erien made Ran shoot through the sky as the dragon lit up and shoot fire at the men.

"Was it something I said?" Tuffnut looked to his sister for an answer, who in turn shrugged her shoulders.

xxxxxx

When Valka saw her son was safe, she was relieved. That relief was short lived as men fired at her. Cloudjumper had gotten the net of himself and tried to dodge the arrows and netting. Valka was about to have Cloudjumper shoot at the men, when a fire blast was shot at the men.

Valka and Cloudjumper looked up to see a Rumblehorn that was being ridden by her husband, Stoick the Vast. Valka was awestruck in seeing her husband on a dragon. She then heard shout as she looked over at the sea to see Vikings and dragons coming to fight.

Valka was stunned by all of this. But it too was short when she realized she needed to help.

"Valka!?" Stoick could not believe what he was seeing. His wife, beautiful as the day she left, riding a dragon before him.

"Not now Stoick" Valka steered Cloujumper towards the ground as she jumped off to fight the soldiers with her staff.

Stoick watched awestruck before he saw one of the soldiers that was trying to hit his wife with an axe "THAT'S MY WIFE!" Stoick and Skullcrusher flew towards the ground, ramming the soldiers with its body. Stoick climbed of Skullcrusher, as he too joined the fight.

Xxxxxx

Hiccup was amazed and surprised with all that was happening. It was as if all of Berk had come to help the dragon riders. Astrid didn't just bring help with her, she brought an army.

Both Hiccup and Astrid scanned the ground before them before Astrid asked. "Where's Toothless?"

Before Hiccup could answer her, a loud screeching sound was heard. They both looked towards the sky to see Toothless coming at them. But Toothless wasn't alone. No, just like Astrid, Toothless brought his own army as well. Behind Toothless were thousands of dragon who came to fight for their freedom.

Both the lovers were in awe at the site.

"I guess I wasn't the only one who thought they should bring an army" Astrid said as Hiccup jumped Stormfly and onto Toothless as he came next to him.

"Well now you know where I get my flare" Hiccup looked down at the battle as he and Toothless came to the same conclusion. "Let's go bud"

With the army of dragons behind them, they went after Drago's Bewilderbeast.

Xxxx

Drago watched in horror as all his work came undone. "No. No! NO!"

He watched as his men were attacked and being killed by dragon, rider, and Viking alike. In his mind he wondered how it all went wrong. People were supposed to fear him. No one went up against Drago Bludvist, NO ONE!

Drago heard the sound of his Bewilderbeast as he looked to see it being attacked by the dragons and that boy with his Night Fury. He saw as the Bewilderbeast tried to shoot at the dragons but was unable to by the dragons always hitting it.

He saw the Night Fury land on sharp glacier that was pointed to his beast. The Night Fury shot blast after blast as it looked like it was glowing and also that its blasts were getting powerful. Along with the fellow dragons, they shot at the large beast's face before one of its tusks broke off and fell to the ground.

The brown Bewilderbeast was stunned. Fear rose into it as it lost all fear of Drago. The Persian man watched in shock as his beast went into the water and swam away with its tail between its legs.

Shock and in dread, fear crept it way into Drago as he could not believe that he was losing. His men looked to their master after seeing their upper hand leave. Drago rubbed his eyes before anger took over him. He gave a loud cry as he brought up his bullhook. He jumped off the large ship as he made his way into the crowd and began to strike at anything.

Xxxx

Hiccup heard the shout and looked to see men, dragon, and Viking being attacked by Draco. Hiccup patted Toothless as he told him "Let's get him"

Toothless growled in agreement as they flew off after the madman.

Astrid was right behind them when something wrapped around her foot. She was pulled off Stormfly and she came crashing down onto the deck of a small boat. Looking over at where the rope led to, she saw that it was in the hands of Scurvy.

Happiness and anger encased her as she stood up. She took out her axe as she saw the general take out his sword. "Been waiting for this"

Astrid brought her axe down on the general's sword. Both their weapons slammed into each other as the Viking and General growled at each other. Scurvy pushed her off his blade and Astrid fell backwards until she skidded to a halt. She glared up at the man as she got to her feet. Bring up her axe she tried to attack the general again.

Instead of it hitting the blade, Scurvy caught the axe in his hand as he brought Astrid closer to him. Smirking down at her as Astrid tried to pull the axe out of the man's grasp. "This time there's not dragon boy to help you girly"

The man laughed darkly at Astrid attempt to get her axe back. Astrid stopped pulling as she reached to her side and slammed something into the General's neck. Scurvy stumbled backwards as he tried to clutch his throat. Blood came out of his mouth as he gasp for air. The general fell to the floor as he drowned in his own blood.

Astrid watched as the man's eyes became lifeless as she walked over to him to take out the object that was in Scurvy's neck. It was Hiccup's dagger. The one that Hiccup gave her when they were in the air, just in case.

Astrid then saw something gleam on the general's side. She picked up to see that it was Hiccup's blade. Astrid called out to Hiccup, who turned to look at her as she tossed it at him.

Hiccup caught it and was glad to see his weapon in his hands again. Hiccup looked at Drago again and saw that the man had seen him. He then saw the Persian man smirk at him before he turned to run towards the solid ice road.

Astrid watched as the two go after Drago. "GO GET HIM BABE!"

xxxx

Hiccup and Toothless followed after the man for what seemed like miles. Toothless shot a plasma blast at the man, which caused Drago to halt and turn.

Drago turned to look at the boy and his dragon to see the Night Fury land and Hiccup get off. He watched as Hiccup came closer to him. Anger and victory on his face as if the boy thought he had won.

"It's over, Drago" Hiccup watched the Persian man in front of him. "Your army is gone. Your men are finished. Your Bewilderbeast has abandoned you." A smile grew on Hiccup's face. "Face it Drago. You lost"

"No." Drago face grew dark as he growled at Hiccup. "It's never over as long as I still breathe." Drago then gained his composure as his words became sick and true. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time, Hiccup? You tried to get rid of me but I survived." Drago then took out his sword as he pointed it at Hiccup. "I will always survive. In your dreams. In your nightmare. I will always be there. You can't kill me Hiccup. You could never harm a dragon or a _HUMAN"_ Drago gave a dark laugh as Hiccup glared at him.

Hiccup was done with this man. Taking his blade, Hiccup lit it up.

Drago raised an eyebrow, but brought up his blade and waited for Hiccup to attack him.

But Hiccup did not attack him. He instead slammed his blade into the ground.

Drago was confused as to why the boy did that. He knew Hiccup would not surrender to him so easily. It wasn't until he heard that cracking sound of ice breaking did he look down. Where the sword had hit the ground, the ice began crack.

More cracks appeared in the ice as they moved about. The crept their way to both Hiccup and Drago. Hiccup climbed onto the back of Toothless as they flew into the sky to watch Drago.

Drago stared at the ground in fear as he tried to get away from the cracking ice. He looked around to see the ice cracking all around him. It wasn't until he felt the ice leave from under his feet that he fell into the water. Under the ice, that had caused it to crack faster, was a giant water vortex. With the heavy armor on Drago body it made him sink faster. Drago shouted and screamed for help but it fell to deaf ears.

Hiccup watched as Drago began to struggle. Not lifting a finger, as he watched Drago go under.


	14. Epilogue

'_It had been many months since that war with Drago. Right now it seemed like it had just been an awful nightmare. Ever since then, my family and I have changed during that faithful time. _

_After the battle we all joyced in happiness over the fact the long time madman was dead. Fear was once again vanquished from our minds of both man and dragon. _

_My mom finally introduced me to my father, Stoick the Vast. At first it was tears of joy and then pain when my father gave me a hug, but I survived. He was happy that we were okay and wanted to know everything that happen to us. Why we left? Was it something he did? You know the usual. I had mom tell dad the whole story. _

_If you wondering about our home, well, when the Bewilderbeast got better he helped us fix it up. And so did many of the Berkians. They even made a port and everything. But at the time we had to wait for the large dragon to heal, thus we decided to stay on Berk for the time being. It was kind of funny watching the dragon riders find their place in the small village. _

_The man known as Gobber was happy working with Ordindal. They both were excited as they came up with new ideas. The hook man was excited to learn about Gronkle iron. The two worked in the work shop day in and out. Each Viking would look in to see what the two blacksmiths had cooked up today. All were excited over the new devices and items that the two would make. They had lines as long as a Typhoomerang head to its tail. _

_A lot of the Vikings were curious about Tortel. They had never seen an African man such as him in their life. Sure they had seen Trader Johan, who was Middle Eastern, but never a man with dark skin as him. Tortel never let it bother him but it just took a while for people to get used to him._

_As for Bertha and Skur they told Stoick...my father about how their tribe was attacked by Drago and his men a long time ago. They told him how they were able to escape and how the dragon helped them survive. My father was shocked and amazed by the story and came to ask what happen to the rest of their tribe. Their heads down cast at the thought of it._

_If you're wondering about Camicazi and Erien, don't worry. Erien found a lovely woman who was visiting Berk when their boat got caught in the storm. Erien kept her company while her family's boat got fix._

_Camicazi on the other hand…let's just say three people with crazy, out of control destructive ability are bad._

_As of now, our home has been fixed. We have returned to live there. My mom and I still visit Berk and live there time to time. We can now since Drago or his hunter can never bother us._

_And if you're wondering about that hunter, no one knows. I believe that he up and left the battle like the coward he is. _

_Later on in time, there have been more Vikings who are refugees from the war with Drago. A lot of them come to live in the Dragon Sanctuary for a new start in life. It has been interesting and a whole new experience all together. _

_My mother and father are still very much in love. Inside his heart, my father never gave up on the hope that we were alive. He wanted us to be a family again. He wanted to get to know us. He wanted to get to know his son. And let me tell you, it was a crazy journey to get to know him as well._

_If you wondering what happen to Astrid and I, welllll…..'_

Xxx

Hiccup was sitting on the grassy cliff looking at the sunset. Toothless was lying next to him as the rider was leaning back on dragon's side. The both felt calm and at peace at the beauty before them. Hiccup allowed his eyes to close for a minute, when he heard the sound of footsteps. He didn't have to look up to know who they belong to.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you"

"You have, huh" Hiccup looked up to see Astrid standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to go flying later?" Astrid looked at the two curiously.

"Ya" Hiccup got onto his feet as the Night Fury did as well.

"Good. I will join you" Astrid began to walked away until Hiccup grabbed her hand.

"Woah woah, wait a minute" Pulling Astrid to him "Are you sure you should be doing that…..in your condition" Hiccup looked down towards her stomach in worry.

"We'll be just fine" Astrid let out a huff as she brought her fingers to use as she began to whistle. Stormfly came rushing to her rider as Astrid climbed on her back. They began to fly away as they left the two boys stunned.

Hiccup heard Toothless roar next to him as worry. "I know bud." Climbing onto Toothless back, they both took off after Astrid.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay, I finally was able to finish 'Dragon Riders'. I thank you everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed this story. **

**To answer some of your questions. **

**I may or may not write a sequel to this. That's why if anyone wants to, they allowed to do so. **

**Yes, this story has parts from both the movie and the series placed in it. That's how I get some of my inspiration for these chapters. **

**Bewilderbeast. Yes, I have seen the movie and wanted the creature to be more dragon-like than a controlling Alpha. They're kind of like whales. Largest mammal. Largest dragon. **

**Anyway, thank you. **


End file.
